


Vision

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [27]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Jacky, M/M, Mpreg, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 111,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: The troubled Jacky remembered someone had an infatuation for him.





	1. Chapter 1

一、

香港十月本就多阵雨，但白天放晴，晚间突然下到天漏却也是突然。  
Benny因为工作的关系，在新界的酒店暂居一晚，第二天就要飞内地。早些年遇到这种事他也幻想过在新界置一间屋，方便随时落脚，然而一个人飞来飞去，就算住大屿山也是毫无意义，此念渐熄，也就作罢。  
他原定是次日就飞东京，但整个团队要后日才出行，他提前去，也是想与Johnnie、Hark等二三好友私下聚上一聚。他有叮嘱团队订票，以便在电影节开幕前会合，安顿好后续工作。但看这夜的雨势，完全不像是一阵惊雷一阵雨那样急骤，已经过去了两三个钟头，砵兰街只怕都内涝起来，它还没有要停的趋势。  
Benny便给Jacky额外发了条短信，我的航班恐怕要误点，既然你搵档期未赶上与Nicholas他们一道订票，要不我让他们给我改签时连你的机票一道订过可好？  
隔了二十分钟才得一条回复，Jacky说，“我就在你楼下，大堂保安拦着不让上楼。”

Benny是未料到他会找到这里来。  
这酒店是他独处的处所，虽然算不得多么保密，却也从未与人分享过，连家人朋友，也未必确切知道位置。他仔细回忆了一刻，依稀是同说助手说过要住一晚酒店，又想到去年年底拍片时，在北京确曾与Jacky说过，若赶国际航班，有时在新界的某某酒店凑合一晚。说起来，Jacky真的算是唯一的共享者，他能寻来，只能说有心，也谈不上是异事。  
便回复他说：我即下来接你。  
他已换了睡袍，但之前从未在Jacky面前穿成这样。为了见他，又多花几分钟穿上牛仔裤并换了件Tee，出屋门前，对着镜子想理一理头发，看到自己这满头的灰白，又觉得这样显老，梳也只是“白头挠更短”，顿时失了信心。唯用指头收拾了两下，就奔等去电梯了。

Jacky在大堂的免费区坐。其实保安门童催问过他几次，已经很有要请他出去的意思。  
因为他浑身都是水，坐在哪里，且不论皮沙发上如何，光脚下就是一滩的积水。但他的脾气上来了，Benny赶到楼下时，远远都能觉到他的身上萦绕着水汽和怨愤。他的怨愤倘若有形，一定是一团漆黑的毒雾，已经要把他整个人都笼住。  
Benny想，Jacky没有被人立刻撵出去，是这团愤愤之气令人退避的缘故。他脸色如此，浑身又透湿，绝不会是单只来探他。  
是那一刻就料到有事。然而什么都不可能阻止Benny他走到近前去叫他。Benny走到极近，几乎贴上Jacky的鼻尖，又叫了他两声，才把他从怔忡里唤醒来。Jacky此刻是不如往常机警，再细看也是不如往常丰润。他的面色泛黄，有点微微的浮肿，眼睛里血丝交错，看上去精神很差。  
Benny本来还想开一句玩笑，说你是不是游来见我？可惜看到他这个样子，毕竟说不出口了，就换成一句：“走，先上楼”。  
Jacky站起来，带起的水滴噼噼啪啪都落在沙发皮面上，也算是下了一阵小雨。他湿得这样透，真的好像是游过来的，恐怕就算打了车，也是没有把他送到这门前来。  
Benny想，他就像一个Rain Man，但他不是呆，是真的会下起雨来。这个念头让他感觉蛮舒服，甚至还有点微妙的期待。他让门童叫了电梯，进去时，还对Jacky说，有部Dustin Hoffman的片子……  
他们走进去，电梯门合上，他便突然感觉到Jacky的湿冷的手挂住了自己的臂弯。也不过几秒钟，一个湿漉漉的Jacky挽着他，在电梯里。最后那点闪烁与试探好像都没有了，事情发生得直接而且突然。Jacky挽着他，手指收紧了一下，听见电梯抵达楼层的铃声，就又快快地松开了。他扭脸去看时Jacky只是滴着水，等着那滑门洞开。  
“今晚我能睡你这儿吗？”那年轻他十三岁的男人若无其事地问。  
这真是很好，不过，总感觉在自己看不到的地方，出了什么自己还不知道的事情。Benny说OK啦，你食过饭未，我给你先叫客房服务。  
在他的客房门首，Jacky慢慢地摇头。“不想吃。”他抬起头来竭尽力气地笑了一下，又补充说，“我吃饱了来的。”  
他不是连谎话都不会说的人，油滑起来，简直轻浮得像要直接在空气里飘。但此时，Benny意识到，他是真的很疲劳，连一个假笑也表演不好，连一句普通级别的谎话也说不好。

他已认定Jacky是说谎，便打定了主意为他叫点东西来吃。想到他不特别喜欢喝红酒，但还是给自己要了一瓶。  
完成之后，还十分得意，在套房里高声地嚷，说：“我叫了一瓶红酒。Wu Jing，我知道你不喜欢喝红酒，就不必担心你又灌自己。陪中年伯伯好歹饮一杯啦，小喝娱情。”  
港地的毛病是一定要叫英文名，才专业，不似北佬，不像行外人。别人都叫Jacky，Jacky Wu。Benny仍是喜欢叫他的本名。他同Jacky讲过，像所有大陆来的运动员，他们也都只是使用本名拼音而已，其实不改又何妨。  
“匈牙利人，他们也是姓在名前，因为他们的祖先，和你的祖先有血缘关系。”他曾经说过，简单一提。  
“你不叫我Jacky是因为我的祖先？”Jacky这样反问他。  
“我叫你Wu Jing是因为我中意这个名字。”Benny回答，“Wu Jing，多好听啊。”  
距离那场对话其实并没有过去很久。那时他们在道具箱上坐着闲谈，心情大好，连工作负担一时也能忘掉。而今Jacky在他休憩的酒店套房里洗澡。汇集成流的热水敲打在他尚且年轻、饱满的肉体上。Benny光是听着那清脆的水声就能想象。  
Jacky不会知道他有独自在沙发上淤积成一团，捏着自己新长肥的肚腩轻声哀叹。这是不可能在短短十几分钟内就缩回去的，工作压力总是与松弛的脂肪量形成正比。只要他窝沙发里它们就会挤出来，半点不留情面。  
他有担心Jacky不愿意使用他付钱的毛巾和睡袍，都事先帮他放妥在浴缸边。房间里的大灯他已关了，并有拿出电脑，找到随身的新碟片放好。  
只可惜手边真的没有一部《Rain Man》。但他有存一首卡通片里的歌曲，叫《Mr.Raindrop》，晚些可以拷贝给他，那曲子很是欢快，但歌词却有点悲伤，这种风格，不知Jacky他喜不喜欢。  
而后客房服务送到，为了不打扰阅片的气氛，他打算先把红酒开好。  
于是遭逢了此生偶遇的最烂的开瓶器一枚。不但钝，而且歪斜，还没有插至深处，就已发出了戳到玻璃瓶壁的锐鸣。  
白发中年肚腩伯伯果然是搞不定，只有去搬手劲更大的救兵：“唉，Wu Jing，你有唔洗好？我这里着急要你来帮忙的了。”  
他说话时，是坐在沙发上，弓着身体，酒瓶已换成夹在腿间，双手都在开瓶器上拖延。Jacky恰这时走出来，看上去，毛巾想来是坦然用了，他却没有刻意把自己擦干的意思。  
他还是挂着水，光脚踏着酒店的长绒毯，走来时，身上莫说睡袍，是连短裤一条都未穿。  
他的头发还是湿的，冒着热水的白烟，铺了满面都是水痕。Benny Chan若有所感，他停下正专注于自己腿间之物的那双手，就在彼时惶然抬头。  
“Wu Jing……？”  
他想问他想怎样，可这种话，是真正的傻子才会问出口的吧。屋内灯光昏蒙，万事齐备，那美酒虽然纠结着不愿轻易让他入口，而今也只剩他稍稍施力，即可狼狈地开封。  
Jacky走近他，在他两腿间，就那样赤条条地蹲下。他抽过酒瓶来，果然是手劲大的人，只轻轻一把就把木塞移除了，信手扔上最近的茶几。  
“杯子给我，我来倒。”他说。  
他抬起头，满面都是水痕，说不好是因为头发潮湿，还是别的什么缘故。总之，有温热的水滴往他的眼里流进或流出，一时间争先恐后，不断划过他整张疲倦的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

Jacky用红酒倒满了两个杯子。  
这时候Benny已经知道他肯定是出了什么问题。他是从未看过有人像Jacky这样倒红酒的，一杯能倒下半瓶，完全到液面与杯口平齐方才停手。Jacky把杯子递给他时，他几乎是不敢接的，无非是担心接不稳这杯子，把酒都洒了出来。  
想说，不要倒这么多呀。但看Jacky的脸色又如何容得人打断他。  
他倒满了两杯酒，塞一杯给Benny，说，“Cheers！”然后一仰脖子就饮酒如饮水了。  
Benny见过他这样，也不止一次，对他喝酒这个风格，说不上反感，至少触目惊心的观感还是有的。等开口说，“Wu Jing你慢点喝”，已经眼睁睁看他喝下去大半杯，剩下的小半杯全都洒在了身上。  
Jacky这时候还蹲着，是一个很不舒服的姿势。他把杯子扔开时，Benny因为不愿意扫兴，多少也吞了小半杯红酒下肚。因为喝得急，难免有点心慌。他看Jacky已喝完了酒，便伸手去拉他，希望让他好好在沙发上坐下。孰料Jacky就在这时发作起来了。  
借着点酒劲，就往Benny两腿间靠。他的眼圈是通红的，现在慢慢干涸了，衬着孩子气的脸孔，看上去平添了些孩子气的委屈。此时灯光照着水光，更显得他肩膀圆润，皮肤光滑。有人赞过Jacky，说他一直是“有骨有肉”，身材不算高大，但匀称可爱，皮肉又弹又紧致，观感正好。纵然Benny对自己说不想占他的便宜，眼下一定是出了事了，然而看着这副漂亮的肩膀，也是忍不住暗自觉得，不同道的人审美不一定不能重合，Jacky的年纪已不算小，但身体确还是很漂亮的。  
过去看过多少次，他都穿着衣服，这样毫无遮掩地靠在近旁，只有他一个人能观赏，是头一遭。  
Jacky蹲在那里，像是要跪在他的腿间，接下来打算做什么显而易见。可他又有一点脾气，说什么也不肯在另一个男人的双腿间就这样跪下，所以不过是别别扭扭地在那里卡着。  
Jacky说：“我知道你觉得我这样做很奇怪……”  
Benny内心说你这样并不奇怪，但是很危险，我也是正常男人来的。  
Jacky又说：“……你不用做什么，我来服务你就好了。”  
他嗓音沙哑，不太性感，比较像声嘶力竭疯过以后的残存。Benny浑身一震，把酒杯放下。然后双手去抓他的肩膀，打算无论如何不能让他在现有的坐标任意施为，首先得要，让他到沙发上来。  
手刚伸出去，就被捉住。他是断乎不可能，从力道技巧上，战胜一个昔年的武术全国冠军的。

果断把Benny压倒在那沙发上，就是Jacky此时的终极选项。  
在被压倒的一方看来，这番遭遇，非常违背他关于Jacky此人的很多过去的幻想，但又远超越了那些幻想。  
一具充满力量又光滑漂亮的人类身体乍然投怀送抱，而且这身体确实是他想象过、幻想过的。喝下去的酒精立刻被催化发酵，Jacky跨坐在他腰际、那体重霍然倚靠下来的刹那，Benny觉得有无名的热量霎时喷薄在自己的脸。他的手搭在他觉得非常美丽的那副肩膀上，Jacky的鼻尖已经碰触到他的下巴了。那碰触点开始向上移动时，他觉到呼吸困难了。  
“这跟我想的不太一样！”Benny差一点喊出声来。  
这叫嚷没有产生，全赖Jacky在用嘴唇摩擦他的嘴唇。  
Jacky的这个动作很是奇妙，他一直是擦揉着表面，却没有更进一步，吮吸那皮肉或者伸出舌头。Benny犹记得他有多会运用他的舌头，过去有个电影里，他们对着他拍一个长镜头，让他只用舌头就藏起危险的刀片……Jacky的舌头好歹也是那种灵活、娇嫩的器官，如果善加运用，它能做的绝不仅仅是卷起刀片。  
那急切的擦揉仍在继续，Jacky现在整个人都挂在Benny的身上磨蹭，喉咙里发出哀切的哼叫。Benny并不能掩饰他突如其来的兴奋，他觉得尴尬出离，而且实在是太兴奋。他的手，从那肩头滑落到背脊上。Jacky的背是强壮厚实的，大多数勤奋的武人都有这个特征。他的头小幅度地晃动着，支持他嘴唇的动作，他额前的短发一直戳着Benny的眼角。Benny明白，他是真的急了。  
那一刻Benny觉得最尴尬的其实是自己还衣衫完整，否则看这架势，便可以一道做下荒唐事。Jacky的手隔着裤子在摸他，那双手——仅凭拳风便可熄灭火焰，可是它在恰当的运用下，也是柔软温存得使人快将要融化。  
也许不一定要等到脱光衣服，在沙发上也是可以先来一发的。Benny从不认为自己是那种坐怀不乱的君子。现在酒也喝了，怀也让人坐了，剩下的余裕，这漫漫长夜，都可以用来尽情地乱了。  
他也是年轻过的。他年轻时在红磡盘山道与人飙机车，悬崖拐角的转折角度很小，有人就从那里摔下死掉……临时调整刹车没有用，龙头拐弯角度再大也无法保证在那样的角度下全速经过。可是那些拐角，每一次，Benny都可以保证自己全速通过，安然无事。也是一种，同最激烈的爱与死擦肩而过的方式，每一次，都能让他感觉到御风而行的快意，以及平常性爱也无法匹敌的兴奋。  
这一次不一样，想到是Jacky在磨蹭他，他兴奋得就好像青春继续，又在飙车。只是心中隐约就觉得，事情不对，这拐弯的角度太小，是他所不能掌握的。  
一个酝酿在他心中，早就超过了一整年的吻，已经就绪，他马上就能付出来，彻底送上门去。  
他就在这时候想到力不能及，必须踩个刹车。

此时把Jacky推开绝不是Benny这辈子做过的最残忍的事。他在飙车岁月里，在热衷玩命的飞车党们高喊他名字的深夜里，他实在也这样推开过别人。只是那时这么做，是不想负责任，如今这么做，是太想负责任。  
这个人是Jacky，是他的“Wu Jing”，怎么能糊里糊涂占取。他想求个答案，他务必要求这个答案先。  
他的动作并不大，只是轻轻推开Jacky往沙发旁边爬，手脚并用，苍老又狼狈而他早就认了。他的兴奋状态——一时无法掩饰，也只能这样尴尬的存在着。  
Benny爬到沙发一角，拉了拉身上的休闲Tee，下摆太短，完全是徒劳，他只能保持这副虚伪的模样继续发问了。他对着一脸震惊，眼圈通红的Jacky，抬起手又放下手，最后抓过那杯残酒猛喝了一口，问道：“你出了什么事？这种事——这种——事——”  
到此时需要大力喘气，方才能够继续。他喘着气，欣慰地感觉到热情慢慢有些冷却下去了，于是他又继续问道：“你不知道这必须是同真正中意的人才好做的吗，Wu Jing？”  
Jacky立刻打断他：“我中意你。”  
知道他是说谎，只是这谎言他甚至连数秒的犹豫都不需要就能坦然吐露，反倒让Benny感觉心里有点空落落的。也许是太不在乎，才能骗得这么不在乎。  
Benny道：“Whatever！我也中意你，但是Wu Jing，中意一个人呢，就是不要使他……不想使他受半点委屈……你这样我会觉得你在受委屈……”  
他的话音未落，Jacky已从沙发另一头弹了起来。他是一头扎进卫生间的，呕吐的声音旋即传来，异乎寻常的剧烈。Benny追进去时，看到Jacky抱着马桶，是要连心脏都一并呕出来似的。  
好消息是，他把刚喝下去壮胆的酒差不多都吐干净了。  
坏消息是，Benny拍过他的背，递了毛巾给他时，他的头枕在自己的胳膊上抬都抬不起来。  
不好不坏的消息是，这之后，停滞了几分钟，他趴在那里，终于嚎啕大哭起来。  
他说：“现在你都知道了？我都是活该——”  
其实Benny没有他想象得那么聪明，那时候他并不是很快就转过了这道弯。毕竟，要接受自己中意的人有了别人的孩子，怎么都须得预先来些心理建设才是。


	3. Chapter 3

Benny做梦也是想不到他和Jacky的位置还能就此互换。从卫生间出来后，变成Jacky披着睡袍坐在沙发上食粥，而Benny竟不好意思与他并肩坐，索性坐在他的面前地毯上同他聊。  
Jacky吃东西惯常猛过虎的，此时却是一小口一小口地啜艇仔粥，看上去就毫无胃口。他一直垂着头，因为过于努力垂着头，是连额头上的皱纹都挤出了很多，沟沟壑壑顿时显得老了很多岁。  
他同犯了错的小孩仿佛，Benny每问他一句话，他就答一句，到了这步田地，居然放弃抵抗般变得十分老实。  
Benny问他：“多久了？”  
他便答：“差不多6周。”  
Benny问他：“起前你还在片场赶工，吊威亚飞来飞去，你都冇感觉的？”  
他便答：“有突然痛啊，我以为肠胃问题……也有晕倒过，我以为低血糖或是中暑，打算去医院吊营养针，验血查出来……”  
Jacky的声音低下去听不见了。Benny坐在地上抬双手搓了搓脸，神色都快将要崩塌。  
“他爹地，另一个，爹地，是谁？”他保持着深呼吸，然后又问。  
“其实我说不好。”Jacky道。  
Benny连搓着脸的手都僵了一下，尽管他立刻思虑到有必要掩饰自己的惊讶，可是他控制不住自己微微抽直了的脊柱。果然，他看到Jacky的头埋得更低，本就有一搭没一搭的进食行为也停滞了。  
他捏着勺子在碗里搅来搅去，压着喉咙，也压着无名火气似的，说：“这有什么问题？你们一个两个都这样——他是我的BB，这好容易确定吧！”

Benny想了想，慢慢地摇头。“确实没什么问题。”他感叹道，“你知道6周的BB有多大……好像还没有一粒豆大。”  
他说着便用手指比出一粒豌豆的空隙。Jacky略抬了头，想来也是好奇。他的腰间裹着毛巾，身上披着酒店提供的浴袍，端着一碗粥，简直好像一个刚从擂台走下来的疲惫的拳手，看上去仍是斗士。他的小腹，不算绝对平坦，也不是硬邦邦的肌肉虬结，它收缩着，呈出自然的皱褶，那部分的血肉仍旧是消薄又轻盈的，仿佛根本无力保护一个生命在里面。  
6周，心脏已经开始跳了，只是连他的保护者，连这副身体的主人也听不见。  
“这么小啊！”那身体的主人感慨道。  
Benny终于又凝聚起了继续对话的信心，“何止个头小，”他说，“这时候还有小尾巴呢！像个蝌蚪……大小也同小的蝌蚪一样大的。”  
说着，用手掌学出蝌蚪游动的样子。其实BB都是乖乖睡着，才不会这么游动，但是这很有效，Jacky被逗得一笑。快乐的想象暂时取代了无明烦恼，在这不着过去未来的夜里，这不是家园的房间里，总算把他解脱出来几秒。他咧开嘴笑了，露出一排牙齿。牙齿上多少犹有烟渍，他过去烟酒不忌，大概没想过各种为人父母的问题。Benny本想问他，香烟戒掉没有，又觉得问起来恐怕又刺激到他被雨水泡得好敏感的神经，现在还不是时候。  
他之前刚哭过，眼窝红肿，眼角的细纹都陡然加深了。日前看还是小小少年，现在憔悴得整个人整张脸都浮肿起来，无形中悄然缩短了同Benny之间岁月差距。Benny想，幸好他的头还没有白。  
但又想，Jacky他一贯大肚汉超爱吃的，今晚连粥都吃不下去，事情肯定很严重。他现在只承认有个了6周左右的BB，其他什么都不讲，搞得人一头雾水。然而Jacky这样脾气的人，会想出跑来这里摆人肉筵席请他Benny Chan，天知道他的精神压力有多大，这么下去急白头发倒也不是不可能。

别的都不好直接问，只有问他：“BB这么小，你跟他都要好好保重的，有没有找好诊所跟医生？难道你要出头露脸，去公立医院排队？”  
Jacky抱着碗一脸茫然，只知道摇头。

Benny看他一直摇头，真是拿他没有法子，又问：“医生有没有嘱你多吃什么，什么不能吃？你之前拍戏时容易过敏，过敏药如今还能不能用了，你可问过未啊？”  
Jacky道：“医生都是以为我要尽快拿掉的啦。”  
他说这话时缩着肩膀，上半身晃了两晃，似乎是发抖了，又像不过是累过头。Benny到了这时候，已经明白他根本没有拿掉BB的念头。  
这确实与Benny“认为”的一样，Jacky是钟爱孩子的、内心柔软的人。他幻想着这样的Jacky，专为他还隔阂着并不了解的Jacky写出过这样的角色。但真正的Jacky将这幻象中的Jacky演绎得血肉丰满，在银幕中，在一个影画的绚烂世界里，淋漓尽致地活过。  
Benny并不曾强求他从幻象中跃入现实，因为这样的可能并不多，他的人生已经过完一大半了，他还没有真正遇到过。  
于是心里豁然一下开朗，甚至于说是膨胀。英雄气概在Benny的胸中涌动，也可能全都是冲动。他向Jacky伸出手去，手掌摊开，便落在他的小腹上。

Jacky倦怠到了极点，对于这种来自他人的接触，反应完全麻木。就任他按着肚子，反倒安然，又吞了两勺粥，说了句“冷掉了，吃不下”，就放在桌上。  
他窝在沙发内等了一会儿，看Benny并没有把手掌收回的意思。Benny还有酒精在肚子里蹿，手心是滚烫的，这样按住倒也让Jacky觉得十分舒服。只是看他摇着一颗青丝成雪的大脑袋眼眯成缝，不知道到底在思量什么，催人心里发毛。  
Jacky忍不住道：“……你在做的什么法？”  
Benny笑道：“同BB精神连接呀。”  
Jacky不觉得他是讲真，又道：“我还没有疯，Director你就先疯了？”  
Benny一本正经道：“我在心里同他说了，‘Papa在同你讲话，Papa呢是希望你快快长大，要长得同Daddy Wu Jing一样，长得又好，人又坚强，但是耍聪明的话，还是要像我啦’……”  
Jacky怔愣当场，浑身都在打晃。他晃得好像马上就要栽倒下来。Benny慌忙扶住他，说，你不要乱晃啊，都说要先吃饱睡好。  
他的脸色，欲哭未哭，要笑不笑，终究缓了口气才挤出一句：“胡说什么……谁是他Papa，Daddy Wu Jing又是什么？”  
Benny还想耍宝，被他轻轻揽住肩膀抱了。Jacky整个人都倾倒下来，挂在他的脖子上。

这一次的这个拥抱，Benny根本是挣不脱的。  
还是那句话，Jacky若要想抱住他、禁锢住他的身体，那他完全就不必再幻想挣扎。


	4. Chapter 4

雨是天亮前停的。那天下午Benny便趁台风已过，请Paco一同食顿便饭。  
Paco是Jacky经理人，当初也是他劝说Jacky签约赴港发展的。娱乐圈明星不少身不由己，被经理公司推在风口浪尖，同经理人间，也是合作关系，甚至大有被经理公司掌控生活的人混在其中。Benny却是早知晓Jacky同Paco感情颇深。Jacky有回不经意讲，说在拍戏时Paco客串角色，被过路的西人游客挑衅羞辱，自己险些上前引战为他出气。  
这事并没有闹起来，据Jacky说，也是被Paco拦住，“他说我这样的会功夫的人，一出手就已经违法。讲真，我可是弱势群体啊。”  
Jacky虽然表面上抱怨不迭，但其实对此事津津乐道，而且话语间总是流露出对自己经理人真实依恋。Benny也是久历江湖的人，明白他们之间这种偶然出现的，如父如子的情怀。Paco是第一关，若他不点头，Jacky被合约拴住，公司可能会跟他谈判，要他把自己的生活放在一边。即是，放弃这个还未成形、也够不成什么麻烦的孩子。

Paco是生意人，像Benny Chan这样的人相约，几乎都是无不答应。他总有新鲜血液要引荐给各位导演，Benny说要谈事，他是求之不得，立刻就说我安排我安排，Benny你来便是。  
Benny电话里什么也未说，到了地头，点一杯冰可乐，其他就都随Paco安排了。  
Paco说：“真不要红酒？我记得你也唔系爱饮可乐。”  
Benny笑一笑，翘起腿陷在沙发里，道，Wu Jing没有来，我替他饮点可乐呀。  
他突然提到Jacky，Paco立刻露出烦恼神色，“我已催他订票，”他说，“他系同你去东京，我还可以放心。但是你们在东京，是否都要待到下月？他身体不好，可能需要住院几天，如果有新工作，可能都要往后再说。Benny你找我，我也是要找你，就是为要同你告假，因为Jacky需要尽快回来住院检查。”

这话与Jacky学过的几乎一致，Paco都是要他尽快入院解决。Benny还记得他被自己强摁在床上，要他休息，却很快蜷成一团，喃喃哀告，非要Benny也陪他同睡。  
他强横惯了，Benny还未见过他示弱到眼下这个地步，原本准备在沙发上对付，只好也放弃挣扎，爬上大床陪他。Jacky是有故意，虽一直别别扭扭拿背脊对着Benny，却是在他躺下后，很快蹭近，同他身贴身地躺好，仿佛如果不能这样，Benny就会偷偷跑掉，然后他所寻求的庇佑又会化作乌有。  
Benny其实不懂他为何这么紧张，一开始也不便伸手接触他，怕是他觉得自己趁人之危。后来隐隐听见他又在啜泣，索性不管不顾伸了一条胳膊，把他整个侧身都环住。  
他是深谙世故，知道现在说什么有用之事都不可能缓解多少，不如谈点愉快的事。遂伸手去摸Jacky尚且平坦的小腹：“如果是男仔，要像你，不然像我便会少白头。如果是细妹，待她能坐副驾驶，我便带她去大澳盘山兜风。人生如戏，有时候想想都是想不到的，好有趣，对不对？”  
Jacky轻轻按住他那只偷跑摸肚的手。“我自己的事，从没怕过。现在我怕BB活不了。”他说。

当然Jacky他后来终于睡着，大约是身体透支，心事又重，实在是疲乏，再也撑不住了。Benny一直不敢开灯，就在他身边悄悄地约人，看他后来睡沉了，索性退掉机票，又续订了房间，放他躲在里面安睡。他却一个人跑去中环，赴Paco的约会。  
也不过是离开Jacky两个多钟头后，Benny便已坐在Paco的对面，抛下重磅炸弹。他说：“Jacky不止一个男朋友，其实我早知道，但我是一直在等他自己同我讲的。”  
Paco本来要夹菜，都被他惊了一跳，抬眼偷看他，又偏发现Benny手抓玻璃杯，也在偷看自己。两人都是尴尬一笑。  
“唉Benny，你之前同他合作还是蛮愉快的。他系怎样，有多刻苦，你都清楚……”Paco说，“年轻人爱玩……Jacky也……也爱玩一玩。他真不是……”  
Benny把杯子放下，虚张声势地干咳了一声，道：“他昨晚已告诉我BB的事了，他的情况不好，我觉得也是不能马上去东京了。如果他能缓过来，下月初去台湾，是没有什么妨碍的。”  
Paco瞪着他，好像头一遭认识他似的。连Paco这样油滑的人，也是隔了好几十秒，方才出声接话。  
“我会教他马上入院。系说……我有劝他啦……我会劝他。Benny你要帮我……Wu Jing他好记挂这个宝贝仔，我提过两次，他似是要发癫啊。但这个仔……一直拖着几天，他不癫不狂，我也是要发癫先了。人人都在问，他系还要开工，为什么突然病重……我怎么解释？我一直有替他解释！说他系要去东京……做准备……”这金牌经理人，露出确实的迫急之色，一时间竟语无伦次。  
Benny笑笑，啜着可乐说我看他情绪很紧张，是很耽误工时——话说回来，Paco你讲俾我，这个系他哪个男朋友造的麻烦？  
Paco又是愣住。  
“他并没有同你讲吗？”这位经理人挠着自己本就稀疏的斑白头发，反问他，“他自己也弄不清，他只是把这个宝贝仔当‘gift’啰。但他‘男朋友’个个都系好麻烦……唉，Benny，Jacky在同‘Jacky’拍拖，月初被狗仔睇到登报……Understand？已系大麻烦，但眼下都是要他解决自己的麻烦先，不然工没得开，活没得做，麻烦还要更多。”

他说的是“Jacky Heung”，另一个“Jacky”。同名，然而比Jacky Wu要年轻十岁。在影画行业，此人并不算是晚辈后生，他是电影公司老板的儿子，亦算得老牌三合会世家的嫡传公子。说得通俗些，是黑道大佬的嫡长子。  
Benny过去素有耳闻，知道Jacky乐于交从的朋友里，是有这一个Jacky在座的。他没有想过他们会拍拖。看来，他Benny Chan以为十来岁是天堑般的距离，而其他人则未必。  
或许，他是唯一把年纪当做鸿沟的人，这个念头在他的心里一闪而过，转眼就熄灭了。  
Benny还是微笑着，只是此时连他的微笑都有点僵硬了。  
他此生到此时，真的已至少度过一半。发都白了，还有几多期待？剩下都是看着年轻时的夕阳余晖，化作烟尘。但是他Benny Chan，到此时，仍是自诩为聪明人。  
只是他的这种聪明，仿佛都随着接下来的一句绕口令似的谚语，霎时间就粉碎了。  
他脱口而出：“你想说Jacky有的是Jacky跟Jacky的BB？”


	5. Chapter 5

就是这几年，Paco其实看起来也是老得很快。  
Benny还记得他在电影里客串时，看去还没有这么老。或许是杂事缠身，兼有公司内部竞争，烦得他头疼。也或许是Benny自己还有事未能办妥，此时看谁都是一样的心事重重。  
他睇住Paco，专注于接下来的答案。若说他毫不在意这事，那都是自我安慰而已。他看过Paco说的那期“大苹果”，并有注意到Jacky不仅是被人拍到同男孩子轧马路。  
他还特别注意到两个细节：第一，Jacky那时真的好开心，竟是有点癫狂。他是肆无忌惮挽着人在街上走，看起来并没有醉酒，但也如传说中的祭司们一样，且歌且舞放弃了理智和稳重，是要向旁人炫耀他的快乐。算起来，他的BB应该就在那前后“被恩赐”与他血肉相连。那BB同快乐一道降临，本就应是一个非常快乐的孩子，这是上帝给他的应许。  
另一点是Jacky交往的对象想必是富家子弟。狗仔拍到的照片里遮住了接应他的车牌，然而车型仍在。Benny素爱豪车，他一眼便能认出那是平治跑车，一般少年郎消费不起。  
那时候合上报纸，所怀的心情，确实嫉妒多于好奇，担忧多于祝福。这是与他无关的故事，他甚至无缘目击，要借助几无底线的偷拍娱记。

Paco终于顶不住Benny目光的压力，开口吐真言，然而却是毫无实质效用的真言。  
“他不知。”他硬着头皮道，“他以为自己不在意BB的Daddy系边个，便可这样糊涂了事……他系好天真！还说无论如何都可猜想是Jacky给的宝贝崽崽。我要被他气死……”  
眼下轮到Benny愣住。他连假笑都难以为继，只是叹了口气：“Jacky他Daddy，Charles，是否都已经知道？”  
Paco惊道：“诶Benny，你是怎知……”  
Benny叹气道：“我听说Heung公子在片场上工，都有饮妈妈煲好的补汤，保姆每天开车送来。”  
Paco道：“你系冇知，那系Fatal Move开拍时。Heung公子也不爱饮汤，他都系留俾Wu Jing饮了。”  
Benny听到这句，便在他的对面，咕咚咽下一大口的冰可乐。“你不是八面手嘛Paco？”冰可乐饮下食管都冻得发疼，他待喉咙缓过这口劲，方才苦笑道，“竟让他们‘自由发挥’咯……”  
谁料Paco接着说道：“Wu Jing一直好懂事，又刻苦，我以为……他的‘朋友’，也系Charles的好友，说起来Jacky见面都要叫一声‘阿叔’。大家都熟络，相互认得的，待他们两个小Jacky都格外好，一直有着意看顾……居然出了这种事，Mr. Heung亲自放话找我，说好快些解决，大家都当没有事。但Wu Jing一直乖仔，到这步便闹别扭不懂事，他系命也不要，也要护崽，昨天晚上我打了十个电话俾佢，一个都冇接。”  
Benny在他对面，皱着眉头，也不食饭，单把可乐慢慢喝完。“我知你说的是谁了。”他轻声道，“那个人是否已知道BB的情况？他的看法呢？”  
Paco道：“当然系同你一样呀大导演！尽快解决，那BB也早死早投胎咯。他能不计较，已经很好，还要如何？Mr. Heung也已不接我电话，我以为……Wu Jing要被你带去东京，还想着他能躲几天躲几天，想清楚了，回来便赶紧去住院。”

Benny Chan“咚”一声把只剩几粒冰碎的空杯重重放在桌上。  
“谁话我同他一样。”他是笑不出，也就不再勉强要笑，干脆黑着一张面孔，打断Paco道，“谁话我不要BB？那个BB是我的崽，关他们什么事，这是我同Wu Jing两个人的事。”  
Paco原先都没心在食，一直抓着筷子讲讲讲，手里的筷子也不过做个虚样。而今听见Benny说的这番话，是以连装装样子拿好筷子都办不到了，他的手指一松，连筷子也落在桌上。  
“Benny呀，你唔好氹我开心了！”他喃喃说。  
Benny摇摇头，指指桌上的空杯，仿佛那个就是Jacky的真身，而后又指指自己的脸。“就是我。”他斩钉截铁地，说。  
Paco一副呼吸困难的样子，呻吟般说道：“什么时候的事呀！系什么时候？Benny呀，你系真的不用……不用帮他，你系帮不了他……”  
“他现在还在我订的房间里睡觉，不关我事，他为何找我先？为何留下睡觉？他找我，就是因我要替他扛一半的。”Benny说。  
Paco用快将昏倒的表情睇住他，继续呻吟道：“这便系天要塌，Benny呀，你扛不住呀……唔好甘样啦，我好难顶……”  
Benny给他笑笑。实际上，Benny自己都不清楚自己将将挤出的到底是不是一个期望中的、足够淡定的微笑。  
“是真的。”他轻声说。


	6. Chapter 6

Jacky睡醒时发现Benny并不在房间。  
他还没有幼稚到立刻便确定Benny是缓过神来落跑。但事到如今，似乎也只有落跑可以解释。  
他是在床上躺着，没有马上起来，原想事已至此，不如继续睡。Benny做人世故方面很少出错，房费想来已经付过，绝不会需要他掏。  
他隐约记得Benny的航班应是已经起飞了，即便改签稍晚些的飞机，现在可能也已飞在上万英尺的高空。还有一种可能，Benny只是不像面对眼前局面，为了稳住他，所以夜里才说了那么多窝心的话。  
Jacky是嘱咐自己一定要豁达，眼下能得休憩，就好好地多睡。毕竟他能多睡会儿，BB也可跟着多安稳一会儿。但在那双人size的大床上一个人躺着，室内恒温，他却莫名越睡越冷，冷到最后，连受过伤的骨头肌肉，也显酸痛起来，简直多一秒钟都待不下去。  
Jacky爬起来，头一件事打开行李柜。他原是不抱希望的，然而看到Benny的行李箱还在原处安放，忽然又觉自己想法颇阴暗。  
查看完行李，他在屋里转，看到桌上原来有留Benny的纸条，用昨晚剩的一碟菠萝油压着，要他先安心睡觉，放了一夜的东西也不必食，等他一会儿回来再一同食饭去。

Jacky原来浑身疼痛，都是因为紧张过度。现在悬石落地，他本来应当安心，疼痛与疲劳却根本未有缓解，并没有放过他的意思。此外，他真是非常的饿。  
Benny是并不清楚的，Jacky从昨日的午餐开始就未食过一丁点的东西，空腹饮酒，一时又统统吐净了。此时他身体疲乏、头晕眼花，看到什么东西都能勉强一食，这便抓起一个菠萝油啃咬。  
这种不大健康的食物最好充饥，他一直都很喜欢，只是今次吞在嘴里，总是觉得味道奇怪。起初只道面包吹了一夜空调，都僵死了，硬邦邦的不好啃，等黄油入口融化，他突然感到腻腻的满口都是油味，说不出的难受。他对自己说道不能浪费食物，可是硬往喉咙内吞落，反而带起好一阵强烈的反胃感。压了片时压不下去，他跌跌撞撞摸进卫生间，抱住马桶又一下吐光光。  
这一进一出没花多少力气，都是徒然，倒是弄得他元气皆无，自己在地上坐着发了会儿愣，想想两天来的遭际，自嘲心起，忍不住摇摇头笑了起来。  
又是坐了一会儿，Jacky扯毛巾擦了擦嘴，撑着马桶站起。抚了抚胸膺，竟觉还是很饿，又忍不住笑了一笑。  
恰此时听见门铃，把他吓了一跳。

有人来访，但之前，他一个电话、一个短信都未有收到。这情形跟前一日多少有些相似。他还记得自己坐在约定的餐厅等待，等另一个Jacky前来，等着那个原本要与他一道商量和承担这桩事情的人。  
接受Jacky Heung的示好，是他这些年来做的最恣意的事，他是终于放下那已被孤独环境消磨得快似一张薄纸的道德原则，还有年龄、家世、财富造就的种种不安，只是接受已经发生的感情，只是顺从身体和心灵。Jacky是那么年轻、天真，他连做坏事情都带有年轻人独特的欢乐烙印，无所畏惧，让人印象深刻。这些事Jacky怎么可能逼迫他的Jacky明白呢？不，他只是需要他知道，不用他明白和承担。  
他只是需要个人知道，他预想到了，Jacky可能会受惊吓、发脾气。Wu Jing——Jacky Wu，绝没有那么脆弱，不须他人帮忙扛起。他自己能扛，他已想过，违约他受不起，但却可同Paco商量，主动降薪，将合同延期，将来BB来到人间后，再搏命还上。  
他想同Jacky说的只是，我有个了个BB，好希望他像你，如果能那样，我要高兴得不知如何是好。  
Jacky约他见面的茶餐厅在铜锣湾靠近港口的地方，原就稳坐他父亲“公司”的势力中心。Mr. Wu原就对这个选址不安。他更倾向于在海洋公园或狄斯奈，这种恍如异世的隔绝之所，告知Jacky他的秘密。可是Heung公子约他，总是随心所欲，之前他没有反驳过，没强调过自己的建议，实在没必要专门为这件事破例。  
至于“另一位”那里，都是“成年人”，当然和平分手。当面说不好，他发了短信、留了纸条、打了电话，用尽了办法。他没细说BB的事，也是希望不要节外生枝。这事情一点都不难查到，等他们弄明白时，他可能已回到了内地家中，悄悄做起为人父母的甜蜜准备了。

正是在一整天以前，就是昨天下午这个钟点。他在那餐厅里玩手机游戏，因为紧张，总是输给系统，真是格外心烦。  
餐厅不大，是私人开的，老板见过他和Jacky Heung几次，大家见面还会打打招呼，已算是自己人了。他正独自坐着，忽然那老板过来，敲他的桌板，指了指窗外。  
“睇到未……系Tai-long呀。”  
他抬起头，从那角度，是能看见Jacky他Daddy手下头一号能打的人物，人称“尖东之虎”的Tai－long Lee，正在街口拐角处等着过街前来，另还带了五六个人，从两辆保姆车上下来。三合会组织里总有一层大佬，港地俗称叫做“揸fit人”，内地则谓之“扛把子”，是坐馆大哥麾下办事人中最高级别者，如今一代风云代表即如Tai－long其人，他虽拜入门中较晚，但已算是大哥的左膀右臂，连Heung公子见到，也要尊称一声“小叔”。  
这位“Lee叔”，Jacky Wu听说，平时最是手狠，也不过一年前，还亲身纠集60多名手下包围尖沙咀警署滋事，公然妨碍司法。就是这样一个无法无天的人物，此时戴着黑超，穿着黑衣，在光天化日下，赫然做足“黑社会”的样子。台风登陆之际，这大队人马，一边从购物袋内、报纸包内套出撬棍、车链之类“不坏差佬规矩”的硬家伙，一边大步流星，便往只剩下Jacky他一个人的小餐厅这边来。  
“我怎么觉得他们是冲我来？”他讶然极了，反问餐厅老板。  
餐厅老板一脸过来人的坦然：“你而家明白,仲嚟得切……”说完，歪了歪头示意他后厨还有一条出路。  
Jacky已记不得自己是怎么逃出餐厅的，他只记得当他终于停下脚步，想要找一处街边权且喘息时，天就开始下雨了。  
他口袋里的手机，还不断能收到Jacky的电话，已经打了好几个，还有一条短信来问：“你而家系边度？”  
问他在哪里，他却不敢直接回答，回复了一条说：等雨停了再去。  
很快短信又来，道：“我打俾你,点解你唔听我电话呢？有未睇到我小叔，有他捎你来呢度呀。”  
他们竟是都说好了，而Tai－long来势汹汹，Jacky再没经验也看得出不会有好处。他发给Jacky的最后一条短信是：“我有了个BB，还未同你讲过，我暂时不能跟人动手。”  
另一个Jacky的回复来的是那么快……比落在他脸上的暴雨还要迅猛。几乎一秒钟他就回过来了，惊雷闪电般的一串话。  
Heung公子，他回复说：“对的呀，搵死呀你，净系识得玩！你同他的BB关我乜嘢事！但小叔话还系当要送你入院解决。你而家系边度，快讲呀！”

Jacky并没有把手机掉落积水中，那是全赖他尚且有意志的缘故。不过犹豫了两分钟，他就做下决定，必须要逃走。他叫了计程车，原是想直接去机场，然而又无目的，根本不晓得能从机场再去何处。  
在那的士上，他不断听到电话铃声，是Paco和Jacky交替催魂。他双手发抖，连司机也看出来，问他是否要接电话，还是下去饮口热茶，或者是直接把他送去医院更好。  
他求司机停车，然后，本来就要一头扎进那暴雨里了，就是在此时，又收到一条短信。是这路途中唯一的一条。  
在暴雨天气里，还有个人他，发短信给他，说：要不订一起飞日本的机票？  
是Benny Chan。


	7. Chapter 7

门打开的瞬间，门里门外两个人都是一副浑身紧绷的状态。  
Jacky全身肌肉都紧绷着，完全是随时准备冲出去逃跑，或应付迎面而来的拳脚。  
Benny则是因为双手端着一个打包盒，加之还要单肩挂住一个背包，整个人都扭曲地站着，表情痛苦又尴尬。  
Jacky看到是他且只有他，顿时送了一口气，便伸手去接打包盒，但才一碰，就叫出声来，不得不缩了手指，去捏自己的耳垂。  
“好烫！”他嚷道，赶紧退让出一条通路来，容Benny冲进门把打包盒放在桌上。  
Benny已被烫得话也不能说，放了盒子就去卫生间连续冲了几分钟冷水。看看手指到底烫得有些红，但没什么大碍，他自称，是“指肥肉厚，立了大功。”  
“什么东西这么烫？”Jacky好奇，等他点了头，就去揭锅。掀开盖子看见是一份胡椒猪肚汤，汤稠肚烂，而且还是滚烫刚出锅的。  
Benny在卫生间里边擦手边嚷：“Wu Jing！都是你的，我不抢！”  
Jacky却反而迟疑，说：“也可以叫菠萝油吃，买什么补汤……”  
Benny走出来，气势豪迈，仿佛是打算把他强制抱到沙发坐稳，再端汤给他饮。但Jacky骨肉丰腴，又练得结实，他搂了一把根本拔不动，就假装只是要在原地抱抱他。  
“Paco讲你中意饮汤嘛，在片场都有饮猪肚汤、羊骨汤。”他说。

其实是这样，他并不是全不在乎。  
Paco说完，他即开始在乎。少年之爱，无非就是两个Jacky做出来的样子，同进同出，等你等我，发发短信，一同揾食，干净得好矿泉水。我妈妈给我煲的爱心汤，我全都留给你饮，还要笑笑地，看着你都饮尽，问你中意不中意这味道呀？  
就要发甜的，软软的情爱，似棉花糖般躺着恋爱，但到无人时，要你交出身体来，又会是另个样子。那夜中狂野，交欢时分，年轻更显优势，想必是无限颠倒的情势，如狂风中跳伞，像激流中穿渡，从眼前这均匀火热的血肉躯体，到整颗跳跃的、不安的心脏，都是属于其他人的。  
按照Paco的提点，Jacky他还是偏爱最年轻的那一个——Jacky。这些本来都是他的。  
“不就是喂他多饮汤，这我也能的呀。”在返程车上，他一直在想。

“Paco为什么同你讲这个呢？”  
Jacky不经意的一句话打断了Benny的思绪。他是见了食物便不见外，已乖乖在沙发就坐，拿好了汤勺。  
Benny说，你饮吧。他是不大愿意多聊从Paco那里问到的事。Jacky本就知道的，他应当已经知道的，他本不知道的，现在告诉他也不会让他的情况变好。Paco眼下算是勉强答应支持Jacky的选择，可他也表示，自己焦头烂额，架不住天要塌，只是能顶多久顶多久罢了，还是须看造化。  
“我有去睇过Paco。我同他已讲好，你要留住BB，他会尽量帮你。”他轻描淡写道。  
Jacky正在饮汤，他是真的饿了，此刻浓汤又暖又宜脾胃，一时饮下合身都暖烘烘的。他本来脸色一直惨白，这时才添了点血色。他也是故意轻描淡写，只字不提自己又吐了一回的事，想做出高高兴兴惊喜无限的模样，一惊一乍地感慨，说这汤好喝。  
他睡得头发都乱了，稗草横一茬竖一茬盘踞在头上。衣服因已送洗，所以穿了Benny找给他的长裤与Tee——当然不合身，都是宽宽大大地套着，竟显得他只是小小的一只。  
现在就是这样小小的一只Jacky，埋头饮汤，因为刻意要讨Benny的欢喜，不教辜负他的好意，因此时不时要抬起头来，瞪着眼睛夸赞两句。  
Benny完全是忍不住，就走去坐在他身旁，抚摸他的头发。他怀有一种无谓的念想，像就用手掌把这些倔强的杂草理顺。  
“Paco怎么都会睇我的面子。总之好没事了，为了BB，你还是待自己好一点，大雨天乱跑这样的事，以后都唔要做了。你应唔应承我呢？”他说。  
他本来能听到勺子喀啦喀啦刮着打包盒壁的声音，这句话说完，突然就听不到了。扭头去看，发现Jacky脸上又挂了两行眼泪。却不知一颗，是大颗大颗地顺着他脸颊滑下来，都落在碗里。  
他惊吓了一整天，现在情绪释放，又是哭又要抬眼笑，又哭又笑看起来怪异得很。Benny揽住他肩膀揉了揉，笑道：“Wu Jing，Wu Jing——唔惊啦，don't be afraid……我唔去东京了，就在这间房陪你呀。呐，再过几天，我陪你回北京。唔惊啦，加这么多眼泪，汤太咸啦。”

Jacky放下勺，抬手抹了把脸，从动作上来讲，倒是豪情万丈。他笑眯眯的，也顾不得头发蓬乱眼睛肿，就着沙发转过半边屁股，朝着Benny就是一伸手。  
他的力气太大，跟Benny还是有差。他要把谁抱进怀里，那真是很难相抗。Benny被他一把揪住，就只好往前倒了。两人像要干架一样额头相抵靠在一起，Benny感觉到Jacky的手，就托着自己的后脑。他隐约觉得这样是不对的，这动作如果他设计在电影里，必须是发生在男女主人公要开始一个世纪之吻的关键时刻，而且，必须由霸道、固执、不会讲甜言蜜语的男主角来完成。  
然而现在偏偏是Jacky在这么做。虽然他们还不至于要进行一个会被传说留住的吻，但是Jacky还是在这之后，很快地就向他送上了自己的嘴唇。  
这个吻不似昨夜的揉擦那么诱惑，是连一丝色欲都未勾起。他们嘴唇碰嘴唇地吻了一下。  
Benny想，这下好出戏，为什么两个加起来都快有有八十岁的大男人，做事要像这样纯情啦。  
他还没有想玩，Jacky的舌尖就伸了出来。其实这个“世纪之吻”，好像才进行了一半。那传说中的后一半，他们最终还是唇舌纠缠，互相舔吮了很久。  
Jacky后来说，Benny是不是偷喝过可乐？Benny则深深记得，他们之间，那值得纪念的第一个吻，满是胡椒猪肚汤的味道。  
可能里面还混有Jacky的眼泪的味道，可惜Benny不是那种最敏感的美食家，他根本品尝不出来。  
何况，他是一定要选择性地遗忘真实，他会篡改自己的记忆，让自己认定、感知、察觉，Jacky的眼泪绝对是独立的特殊存在，有台风挟来的雨水味道，翻开泥土就能闻到，清新自然，爱深意炽。  
而不是像如猪肚汤那么浓郁，Benny其实无法将它直接从汤汁的厚味里分离出来。


	8. Chapter 8

最后他们在酒店度过了整个周末。  
尽管有Paco支持，Jacky心内还是很不安稳。他早前被吓得太深，此时执意要回北京暂避。Benny却说，最好等你身体稳定，这样吃什么吐什么的时候，还是不飞为妙。  
Jacky说他习惯了，之前在拍Tomb of the Dragon Emperor的时候，肚子多少被撞了几下。当时还未知道这薄薄一层血肉下头已有新的生命孕育生长，因此虽然痛得要掉眼泪，也没放在心上。  
Benny听他说的随意，心说怎么对自己的身体一点都不在意。不免替他有点担着后怕，倒抽了口冷气，直即下定决心，同他说没有医生许可，是连旋转小马车都不许坐，这段时间也不许上工吊威亚。毕竟BB是跟他一体，若他都不在意，自己也是没办法帮他扛的。  
Jacky却还要强装，说：“万一我的‘男朋友’一个一个都找来，都要同你争做BB的爹地，到时候我可要怎么保护你？”  
他是死要面子，当然绝对不肯承认自己已经被弃，落到走投无路。大约在他心里，现在已找到宽慰自己的更好理由，那就是Benny是温润好人，又热衷当一个好爹地，自然要成全他。眼下这个爹地既然不是正牌，当然需要他亲自来保护平安与地位。

这几日他总算是从惊魂中唤过一缕神，兼之被人日夜守护，有吃有喝无风无雨，于是又有点回到春风得意时的轻狂心态。  
这时便不许自己再露出一丝的畏惧来，讲话务要大声，要设定自己是强而有力的保护者，事事斩钉截铁。他老是讲大话，说他能既保护BB，又保护Benny。而Benny就是听一听，笑一笑。  
Jacky到了现在，都还未亲口跟他把Jacky Heung与另一位“大朋友”的事情和盘托出，可谓一点都不坦诚。若他是真的不用怕了，已翻过这整页去，这种虚张声势的遮盖也就全无意义。Benny毕竟年长他十多岁，在这些事情上拿捏度量，也是比他到位，眼下虽然隐隐担忧，又确然中意他这种糊里糊涂的嚣张态度，一心想要放在伸手可及处保有纵容。  
此时听他说了胡话，当然也要跟着演戏，溜须拍马，若有若无应一句：“我系真D好怕哦，Wu Jing哥你要罩我。”  
若能换得Jacky窝在沙发抱着西饼一阵乱笑，他就自觉是又赢了一城。

转眼到了周一，Benny先趁天早搭车回家，从自己的车库中选了一辆最称手又低调的银色大众GTI，且顺便打电话邀约Paco一道。  
Paco说：“系有咩事吖，一定要我去？”  
Benny说我要带Wu Jing上朋友的私人医院做检查，你是他经理人，你人在，他心里安稳，当然最好一起去。再说有上周的事，他连你也忌惮，我是帮你们和解和解。  
是以不分由说，直接开车到他家门口接人。拽了Paco上车，又去酒店把Jacky连同自己的旅行箱都装上车统统运走。  
Paco本来心里尴尬，并不想在这种境况下跟Jacky照面。但Jacky被细心照料了一个周末，气色和心情竟都好了很多，脸上润润的浮着一层粉嫩的血色，一看见Paco就亲热招呼，多亏是顾及BB，被Benny喝住，才没有又蹦又跳扑到自己经理人的怀里去。  
Paco看他这样开心，毕竟是自己也深受感染，有点开心，本来想话俾佢知一整个周末Heung生一直在寻他下落，但暂时不想扰了这份安宁，便还是按下没讲。Benny走来一手一个搭住他俩，说这下一家团圆了，待会儿再去食饭，当然先去医院，给Jacky做体检。

医院和医生都是他预先电话约好，走去就坐进主任办公室里，消消停停提笔，直接登记做了档案。  
Paco看Benny在父亲一栏直接毫无顾忌地填上自己的名字和私人号码，竟然连一秒的迟疑都不存，还是觉得不妥，连忙凑上去想谈谈详细，却被他一把揪住，说：“这里还有一些空是Wu Jing的个人信息，有的我并不清楚，你都系比我清楚呀，你来填。”  
Paco已快被他吓死，要哭不要笑地瞪着他，小声与他咬耳朵道：“你系真要做这个BB的老爸？做契爷不行吗？讲真……你知唔知道他亲老爸根本不要他活？……算啦，你叫Jacky自己填呀，我好无辜啊！你们系要搅咩呀……”  
Jacky浑然不知他们在说什么。他正远远坐在沙发上，叼着吸管饮用他这几天每日被看着饮下的牛奶，于是含混不清反问：“你D在讲咩？——要不我来填呗，要填啥还不分分钟咯？”  
Benny把钢笔塞进Paco手里，给他做了个“一切有我”的手势，掉脸特意去问医生，且有点装模作样地好大声问：“什么时候才能知晓系男仔还是细妹呀？不要笑我，我要早知才好想名字啊。有很多名字我都中意，好难选择的，我系天秤男嘛。”  
Jacky觉得他讲得好蠢，低头闷笑。Benny将手抄在夹克口袋里，慢吞吞挪近他，忽然掏出两个拳头要他猜左右，笑说：“只有一个里面有藏宝。”  
Jacky觉得莫名，就随意指点了他的左手。Benny慢慢转过拳头打开，原来手里捏着三四片核桃仁。见他猜中，就高高兴兴都塞给他食。  
嘴里还要感慨：“Wu Jing哥呢双眼好劲，系有置X－Ray呀。”  
他自己回转来，仍旧捏着右手拳头，一直走回办公桌前，才偷偷摸摸打开一线。Paco和医生都看得清楚，其实他右手心里，也是藏了三四片的核桃仁，两边本来都有，就是一模一样，怎么猜都能中的。  
医生原先同他只是一点私交，并不打算过问他们相处的细节，凑巧旁观这一幕，也觉得他们感情很好，忍不住既艳羡又欣赏，遂拍拍他肩，同他笑道：“系男仔系女仔，下次来做报告就能知道。你下次也要陪同来，才能第一时间知道。”


	9. Chapter 9

Paco说也是未想到你Benny Chan也会有金屋藏娇的一天，能在跑马地的单位里藏一个人来照顾。  
听着他这样讲话的时候，Benny也只是笑笑的不说话，一手抓起两大盒菜心塞进购物车，然后便直奔番茄与鸡蛋。Paco帮他推着车，看他浑身是劲地往推车里填食材，不由得愈发觉得事情诡奇，太不真实。  
挑到临了，还额外购买了一份煲汤专用的菜谱。此时Paco才算彻底承认自己败给了他，回去的一路上，都忍不住在嘟囔说Benny呀难为你这么看顾Jacky，只是可惜什么都晚了，若是你早些想到看顾他，他也不会惹这样的麻烦了。  
Benny只当做没有听进去，老是打岔问他晚上煲什么样的营养汤更好？Jacky有没有比较喜欢食的菜蔬？他说Jacky并不坦率，之前说的都不当不得数，眼下既然要在一起生活，要好好看顾他，自然要悉心坦诚一些。  
他把Paco与食材，都一车运到跑马地那个刚腾空出来的单位里。因为不给Jacky动手，两个比他年长的男人不得不多费很大力气，才把东西都搬上楼去。

Jacky在香港，一直都租不起长租房，都是蛰伏在四个月以下的短租屋内，他的私人物品是真的不多，Benny早前去帮他搬家时，已拿出在片场时独断专行的恶劣态度，把他看起来陈旧的东西都就地丢弃，有一些看起来同Jacky Heung同款的衣裤也顺手扔了。Jacky一开始同他胡搅蛮缠假客气，后来被他一句“再过两个月，这些裤子你恐怕一条都穿不上”，活活硬堵了回去，是以只能眼睁睁看他一袋一袋直垃圾桶里扔。  
Jacky后来说：“其实也可以送赠给需要的人。”  
他这样讲的时候，Benny忍不住多看了他两眼，发现他目光坦荡，确然没有任何潜伏的小心思收在其中躲藏。Benny在超市买食材时就对Paco不住吐槽，说他这样善良，一点都不像一个高超的小坏蛋，就这种演技，在影视圈要怎么吃饭。  
Paco瞥了瞥他根本掩饰不住笑意的脸，都是忍不住地摇头，心说这种老男人恋爱的模式，好像老房子失火，委实可怕，明智一些的话，还是不要凑上去充当池鱼的好。

他们六点多才回到收拾好不足半日的公寓，在楼下呼叫就没人搭理。Benny还是想法乐观，立刻同Paco说是不是搬家太累，他已经睡了。Paco已经惊魂了一整个周末，如此第一时间就想到要打Jacky的手机号码验证。  
果然是没人接。Paco在电梯里急得乱走，同Benny说一定系出事咗，Tai-long办事从未有半路收手的，就算对象系差佬他也敢直接劫人，Jacky系在他眼皮下跑脱的，驳了他很大的面子，这回不可能放过他。  
Benny劝慰他说，如今世道，就算出来混的都不敢掏枪，何况这单位的安保在整个跑马地都数一数二，除非Jacky自己送上门去，只要他还在屋里，谁都够不着他。  
Paco急道：“你乜鬼嘢都唔知架！只要Jacky打畀他，要他跳VictoriaHarbour也系no problem呀！有唔知当初佢系点想！”  
Benny自打认识他，从来未见他情绪失控到这种地步。他是各种人都算见识过了，眼下也都被Paco吼得倒退一步。  
是为什么呢？他迟疑了，但还是问了。  
Paco说自小当太子爷能想几多？Jacky的大师兄与他们一家都是交好的，引荐他们认识，早前Jacky急病晕倒入院，在陌生地方一个人输盐水，这位年轻他十岁的Heung生，专门有去陪伴，那时候两人关系便突飞猛进，没有几日，就被人堵到一同留在保姆车里，两个半钟头才肯双双钻出车来……  
说到这句时电梯刚好抵达，Benny是一拳暴砸在开门键上，怒不可遏道：“门开得咁慢噶！”  
Paco反过来被他又骇得一抖。接着看他连袋子都不拿直奔向屋门，心里更是觉得不妙。果然他一阵擂门，看没有反应，掏钥匙对付了锁，是以一脚把门踹开。

Jacky果然并不在房间里，可是屋内一切都好。看得出Jacky独自呆着的时候，还把能整理的东西都理了一遍，连不多的一盒杂志，都好好地竖起来放在橱内了。  
他像所有那些从来都没有家的人，忽然拥有了一个方寸，就分外珍惜。若不是Benny出门前已经自行拖过地，他肯定是连地板都要吋吋照顾到。沙发上铺着Benny帮他搬来的衣服，一部分已经折成方块，另一些还皱巴巴地摊着，看上去他之前正在处理这一部分，然后便独自出门了。  
Benny冲进厨房，几秒钟后，又冲出来，嚷道：“瓶里D水好热，Wu Jing仲未走远！”  
Paco看他眼睛都急得发红，一直都还算柔顺的白头发几下就挠得乱蓬蓬，想劝他都不知道能说什么，只能睇住他，任他一边乱踱步，一边给大厦保安挂电话。  
后来他们厘清后才晓得，Jacky差不多与他们同时搭乘的电梯，只不过他们上楼，他则是下行到车库去。  
据Jacky本人承认，他才安定下来，就已接到“小朋友”的简讯，一整个下午，都在向他道歉，又问他的方位。他已不敢轻易信人，并没有很快回复，但那一端的简讯就一直传送来，言辞恳切而且天真。  
Jacky Heung本来就颇天真，在Paco他们的印象中，也是爱充大人的小孩子一样，加上在美国受的教育，做什么都似单线条直球出击。几个月前他向Jacky示好，便是坦荡荡的毫无掩饰，每个人都看他俩黏得太紧，肯定要出事。如今真的出了事，本来他的无情简讯已算是斩断情丝，可转而道起歉来，也是一样的毫无底线。  
Jacky被他疯狂攻略了四个钟头，还是抵挡不住，最后多留了心眼，报出一个周边大厦的名目，也是他来时在Benny车上偷眼瞥见的地标，要在那边相见。  
但知晓这些也都是后话，是一天以后。一天后，Jacky承认，确实是他戒备心弱，未听劝告，才惹出事端。彼时他躺在病床上，面无血色。  
彼时他是捉着Benny的胳膊，拉着他不许人走开。  
可他口中说的却是：“我真的没想到，Heung生Heung太连儿子的手机都能没收，发简讯来骗我出门。要知道Jacky已经成人了，他有权处理自己的事。天底下哪有这样的父母！”


	10. Chapter 10

那天Jacky按电梯到车库，从车库直接越过安全闸走出。这片高档宅地，他只认识Benny带他进入时这一条路，若从G楼出去，恐怕连路都不识。他进来时Benny叮嘱保安牢记他的模样，说，这是Wu生，以后都住在这里，麻烦多照应。  
保安盯着Jacky看了一刻，说，Wu生长得好像那个“打得好”，好靓仔好威风。他的意思是Jacky长得很像武打演员Jacky Wu，Benny停车时还同Paco说笑，讲公众都这样记脸，将来生过BB就算复出也容易得很。  
因此他从车库走出去，保安还客客气气跟他打招呼，说Wu生今天天是真冷了。所以并没有拦他，看着他往云晖大厦方向走，还以为要出门访友。

Jacky临时穿的Benny的居家服，套了一个旧夹克，他只带了手机、钥匙，旁的什么也没有。后来他说，也是只想同“小朋友”道个永别。这一句“再也不见”，几乎成了他的心魔，时时都在折磨他，不能面对面亲口说出，这件事情就没法结束。  
云晖这种物业，一般人不可能进入，他因此用简讯回复，约在Ventris Road上。  
时值傍晚，天色是将黑未黑。Jacky眼睛近视，但他贪靓，大多数时候都不带眼镜，今次去闹分手，更加没心情戴。这种天色下，他的能见度超低，心里十分烦躁，低着头一口就走到了近蓝唐道的地方。因为有了BB，他也不再随身带烟，心里烦闷更没个发泄，走到路口什么人都没有遇到，回转身忽然身侧掀过一辆车，接着就听见刹车音响亮，轮胎抓地的声音非常尖锐。  
Jacky的耳朵是极为敏感，他豁然抬头，模模糊糊间看到一辆保姆车车尾对着自己，依稀是暴雨前见过的其中一辆。因为开得非常快，是猛然刹停下来，低头看去，地上留有长长的刹车线。  
这车子他有印象，当时Tai－long就是带着人从这辆车上下来。虽然车牌没有看见，但依稀记得颜色车型。  
Jacky猛吸着凉气。他看见车门打开，还没有完全看清楚下来的人，就已忍不住要后退。无数念头在他心里汇乱成麻，他虽然退却了，也心生畏怯，然而并没有转身跑开，抓住这最好的时机冲进周边物业求救。  
Jacky事后说，他当时还不知道Heung生竟然没收了儿子的手机，交给他“Lee叔”处理。他想的是，要看看Jacky会否从那车上下来。  
Benny说：“如果他来了又能怎样？”  
Jacky的眼睛，越过他，也越过医院病房的墙壁。一直看到跑马地，一直看到Jacky Heung的脸庞。“至少还能再看到他一次。”他终于变得坦诚，就这样直说。

Jacky Heung确实没有来。  
他的“Lee叔”从车上下来，那车上连司机一口气下来五个人，车门都不关，掉脸来指着Jacky就大叫道：“小北佬！你站住！”  
这其实好滑稽，因为Jacky并不比他年轻几岁，只是生就一张娃娃脸，看起来不显年纪。他与小Heung生恋爱，也是因为太年长，别人都话他吃能吃嫩菜，连少年太子都可以勾。他们本来就顶了很大压力，完全可以想见，Heung全家上下，都不愿意接受这事曾经发生。  
Jacky眯着眼睛细看，确信他要等的人不在这辆车上，方才转身打算逃跑。这时跑得最快的“办事人”已经冲到他的面前，手都已探出，就要抓他的领子。  
他也是料想不到，Jacky背后活像长了眼，硬是挨到他足够靠近，手指都触到自己，才将身子伏低，一肘击在他胸腹上，紧接着一个后旋踢请他暂时躺地。  
Tai－long都愣住，喃喃说不系揾戏呀！他从后腰摸出一条弹簧棍就此甩开，看材质似橡胶，可能藏着钢芯。就拿那棍子指了Jacky，冲他要挟：“乖乖的同我们走，又不系要害你！你缺钱，都给你钱，你最好咪强人所难，大家冇喐！”  
Jacky刚放倒一个，看到他那条棍，不禁失笑，说你是不是看有部电影里，我是被这个干败，便随时带这一条鞭？  
看到这情形，他的狂性发了，这时也不再惧怕，只将外套脱了，又把Benny那件规规矩矩的细格纹居家服解开三粒扣子方便动手。待Tai－long领头走到足够近，他忽然笑起来，柔声说：“那系拍电影，武行不能打死人，我都系要让着人。”  
那“Lee叔”还未理会他这莫名其妙的到底想说什么，他就已经出手，只把手中挂着的外套迎面甩来。饶是Tai－long身手矫健，也想不到他能这么快，这边厢才避过那挟劲而来的布帛，棍子本能挥起来不及落下，Jacky的左手掌刀就切到了他的软肋。  
紧接着又是一横肘，把他整个人都震开。甩棍脱手，遭对方半空截住，在手指间一旋，变成了他的武器，也当即就使用，连手在Tai－long肚子上狂敲了七八下。  
Tai－long此番出工前确实饮过下午茶，还未消化，立时就跪地吐了。Jacky反手一棍，险些砸中他头，却在脸颊边几寸处收力停了。  
是专事停下来，看着他吐。他手下人自问没有好身手，此刻都索性退后，把街边围一个半弧，为大佬遮掩颜面。  
Jacky将手劲一松，甩棍在“尖东之虎”的脸际连续轻弹了两下。他笑道：“原来Lee叔也有BB了，怎么吐得比我还厉害，要不要我荐几味健脾胃的补汤俾你啊？”笑着笑着，声色就是一转，反问：“Jacky人呢？为什么是你们在这堵我？”

Tai－long的人倒是都没有瞒他，个个实话实说，大约也是觉得，对他这样微不足道的小人物不需要说谎。说太子爷自然是在家闭门思过，他的手机在我们这里，Wu生呀你这只小金鱼甚是难钓，大家轮流发力哄你发了几百条，你才肯出水透口气。  
又说，谁不是混口饭吃，你要他的种有个屁用，无非就是生出来一手交钱一手交人，其实拿掉也可以收钱，还省得生得费力。  
这句话Jacky并不爱听，因此立时发狂，给他们每个人送了若干嘴巴。他情绪上头，力气用尽，这一刻心动已经过速，他整张脸都涨红。他问他们：“Jacky自己怎么说？他成年了！他自己怎么说？”  
人人都摇头，也说不好是被他打怕了，还是真的都不知道。他们只看到这“打得好”的Wu生，丢下甩棍转身，往街边铺面靠近，可能是想寻求帮助或报警。刚想着不能由着他把事情闹大，拼死也要拖住他。  
还没拼死，就眼看着他在人行道上双膝一软趴倒了。竟然是自己昏了。

本来这事就算完结，happy ending人皆拍手。  
他们后来供述虽然挨了他揍，其实并不恨他，还是觉得他打得确实好，真功夫揸fit人来的，下次还要去看他的电影。但是要拍片也不能大肚啊，非要留这个BB做甚啊！大家都是在帮他，就他不懂不理解。为了帮他理解，才用扎带把他手脚捆起来，放进车里后座，这都是免他多受无谓的伤害。  
他们没有带刀，也没有带枪，都是好市民来的，没有带暴力工具作案的动机。这是送医，不是绑架，更不是恶意撞车。他们向差佬解释说，清水湾山道上这个车祸，完全是意外，既不是他们酒驾毒驾，也不是Benny Chan大导演恶意伤害。  
车祸发生时天已经黑了。大家视效都低，是真没看见彼此。Benny Chan那个车，正常行驶，绝对是正常行驶，虽然它从旁边突然杀出来，但大家都主观上觉得，并没有模仿动作电影撞车的嫌疑。  
Benny也是德高望重的人了，Tai－long Lee如是说，说他是个君子，我也是个真性情。撞了车，大家好好解释、一起找保险公司理赔，就没有问题。是我们开得快，他当然也不慢，但都是正常行驶呀！  
他这样说的时候，手臂打着石膏，头上绑着绷带。  
彼时，派来做笔录的年轻差佬转身问他的前辈道：“他说的Benny Chan是谁？难道就是那个拍我小时候看的’逼上梁山’电视剧的导演吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

那辆银色的GTI撞击的角度非常技巧，看上去就像是实际测试过多次，饱有经验的人所为。警方最终采信这是一场纯粹的意外，正是因着这个原因，如果有人能如此准确地，用撞毁自己副驾位置的方式，撞爆对方轮胎轴承，截停一辆保姆车，那他得事先实验多少次？谁能有这样的机会？  
这必须是意外。  
当然他们，也许是，刻意地，忽略了Benny Chan是个最擅长拍摄撞车与爆破场面的动作片导演。  
Benny从车上跳下来的时候，手里抓着一根高尔夫球棒，可见他出门时就已经带了球杆。比较夸张的是，他还戴了运动护腕和护肘，冲出来就是要拼命的样子。  
很难说他是查了保安监控，还是来过太多次，十分熟悉山道，总之他选择出现的时机，精准到让所有人都措手不及。他们刚刚看到有这么一辆车，它就撞上来了。撞击很严重，但是没有人受重伤。Tai－long颇怀疑这手法也是模仿电影，而且确然就是Jacky演过的某一部电影。他再三强调，然而并没有人在意他的这桩看法。  
Jacky是不能回答他。他昏晕了一阵其实就醒了，除却嘴巴被塞住，还不知出于其他的什么缘故，一直在流汗，虚汗出得多到快将要脱水。送他到医院后，医生查了他就说必须得吊盐水。  
后来就在医院里多住了一天。

这一路他倒是没有哭，医生为他查身体的时候，悄悄同Benny说，他是真厉害啊，扎带都快被他弄断了——“大约你未驾到，他也快要发作”。  
其时Benny头上包着一片纱布，不住地问医生，是否会影响记忆。医生说你轻度脑震荡，真不是完全没可能造成失忆。  
Benny十分烦恼，同Jacky抱怨，说自己那个改编剧本，早已经提交，可是交的是大纲，细节都还全凭大脑记忆，要是忘了会增加工作量。  
Jacky问：“……到底是你先打的Lee叔，还是他先动手打的你？”  
Benny说：“唔要问啦，已忘记啦！都失忆啦！”  
他强行表达自己失忆的态度理直气壮，完全不打算为这场小型斗殴事件负责。尽管如此，Jacky还是心中有数，是人称儒将的这位导演先森，此番确实才是先动手挑衅的那一个。  
大家都早知他在片场也发脾气，摔桌上的东西，脚踢道具箱。此番便是拿撞至变形的车门当道具箱，猛踢了若干下。  
“落车！！”他咆哮着，拿球杆一下敲碎了后视镜玻璃，“落车！！！！”  
Tai-long的手下根本不认识他，看这白头佬眼熟，可也一时拎不清来头。Benny像个疯子一样，白发被晚风吹得朝一侧乱飞，配上厚厚的眼镜看起来是格外的蠢。他们没有及时理会他，他又是一杆重击在破碎的玻璃面上。残渣乱溅，Tai-long本来腿受了挤压，痛得不能动弹，眼下看已不能收场，决定还是下车会会他。  
他是认识Benny的，虽然过去并没有机会一桌吃酒，但自觉也是“同个社会层次的人士”，又敬重他是文化人里的代表人物，起初也是很想要与他攀谈攀谈，问一问到底什么打算。  
于是他一瘸一拐下车时，没有尝试过去找他遗落在车内的甩棍。料想就对付一个脑力型的中年男人根本用不上。  
孰料才一下车就被高尔夫球杆一杆抡倒，Benny Chan一个堂堂的文化人，竟连一句文明话都未有同他讲就动了手了。Tai-long Lee纵横江湖这许多年还没被人放倒过，这一刻钟内就教人连续放低两回。头破血流倒是小事，他的最大损失是不败神话一去不回，兼有收获内伤外伤一堆。  
他还没有爬起来，他手下带的几个四九仔全犯了急，有还能动的就踹开车门跳落了车。手里本来没有凶器，凑巧后座上其实有一只装着车链之类小器械的保姆包，就被那伙计顺手抄起抡了过来。  
当即砸在Benny的额角上。完全是无心过失。然而电影导演Benny Chan立刻就扑在行车道上了。

他伤得非常不重——额角破裂出血，若不是他自己强烈要求，医生说连针都不必缝。他自己闹得很凶，非得要缝补不可，还一定要包大块纱布以壮气势。  
他是一味叫嚣：“我不跟你们谈，call你们Heung生亲自来探我们！”  
那边厢Tai-long说他自己明明伤得更重一些，要不要找伤情鉴定。医生护士两边跑，努力地不让他们照面。有两个马仔有不少案底的，又伤得不重下脚快，在警方介入前就自己跑路了，其中有一个据说隔天还坐船去了台湾，真是料想不到能有这么紧张。  
Benny对Jacky说，你怕什么，警官会保护我们香港市民，虽然我伤得这么重，竟然要缝咗三针，但不代表我会惧怕某些人，放弃诉讼的权利……  
给Jacky换盐水的护士的说法倒是比他更直白。护士小妹这样说道：“Wu生，你的朋友Benny Chan，是拍New Police Story、Invisible Target的那个Benny Chan？难怪他的坏人好靓又劲的呀，他自己也不似好人呀！”  
Jacky为了不惹麻烦，本来按Benny要求，起初都有戴着墨镜输液。听她这样讲咗，忍不住将墨镜摘下，道：“睇清楚呀妹崽，我就是Invisible Target那个杀企全屋的坏人啰。”

一天后他出院，Benny对外打电话说要叫新闻热线，他连续几个电话，都是说自己两点一线做人，从未上过地方事故新闻。但是终究没有叫，因为Tai-long在隔壁房间早二个钟头被接出院，接他的人送了一个巨大的果篮给Jacky，客客气气说：“Heung生好担心的，问你们有没有事呀？”  
还说：“等伤好了，有空一道饮茶，现在都还是身体为重。”  
护士小妹已认出“需要特别照顾”的Wu生就是Invisible Target里的大奸角，然而贪他靓仔，照顾他都不希望假手他人，看到果篮便来向他报喜，说：“送了一座水果富士山。”Jacky也做顺水人情，把果篮转赠给医护致谢。  
他对Benny讲，是无论如何不想收Heung生的东西，既然推不掉，给别人拿去最好。  
Benny也就是听着，不劝解也未同他致气，等果篮拆散后，专事溜过去，摸了两个香蕉回来，自己食咗一个，然后硬塞给他一个。  
Paco不想事情闹大，许诺亲自来接，又说已联系Benny的助理要他去买两张机票，眼下乱七八糟，他俩还是去内地避一避风头的好。Benny固常也是身段柔软之人，当然有台阶便下，立时转口说内地天气虽冷但是干燥，也有很多好处，去待一两个星期无妨的，到时候Jacky也可以直接从内地飞去台湾参加金马奖。  
Jacky在他旁边半躺，偷听他讲电话，单凭他这一边的对话已猜到内容。他等Benny放下手机就嚷，想去洗手间。

他住一个单人病房，位置几乎是山顶上，面朝海湾，卫生间连着小阳台，能吹到些海风，春夏季节是非常爽快的，而此时这季节已经微微觉得冷了。Benny听见Jacky叫唤，就多拿了一条陪床用的绒毯，把他裹好扶起来，皱眉头道，怎么还是没有力气走动，是不是真的打坏了。  
Jacky其实力气已经恢复，却还是靠在他身上由他扶着。两人一道进了洗手间后，Benny说空间太狭小，自己在外面等就罢了。话音未落，被Jacky一把揪住领口，还没反应过来，Jacky后脚跟一带就把屋门关上了。  
空间确实很小，等Benny被Jacky推倒落座在阖着盖子的马桶上，他身前空间，果然只供得Jacky一个人或跪或立，是连坐下都无处放腿。  
Jacky即真的跪下，毯子仍挂在他肩头，险险未有滑落。他抬双手抓着Benny的手，就跪在那里，抬起眼睛与他对望。Benny睇他的嘴唇张翕了几下，以为他要说什么话，便屏息凝神，打算好好听他讲话。  
可是Jacky什么都没有说，他忽然埋身低头，去吻Benny的腰腹。Benny差不多是一瞬间就觉到羞惭，他没怎么锻炼过，腹部松软，是一个不折不扣的中年人了。此时想抽手回来闪避，又抽不回来，只能由着Jacky去办。  
Jacky摸摸索索，用牙齿咬开他的拉链。隔着短裤咬住时，还含混不清警告，说“不许管我，你坐着就好。”  
他松开手去搂Benny的腰，因此让后者的双手得以开始。欲望已似弦上之箭，Benny已知道自己无法退却。他的脑中纷纷扰扰，闪过无数念头，但没有一个值得在此时出口，打断这件美事。  
他喘着气，好担心自己是老了。等热血冲上脸际，自己都被紧绷的血肉所苦，则又换了思维角度，开始担忧自己的尺寸形状气息，是否能让眼前的“年轻朋友”满意。  
Jacky的嘴唇蹭上了水渍后，显是变得比平时更润，而且殷红殷红，睇着形状微微带笑，实际也非常娇小。他张开了嘴，只含住顶部，Benny就觉呼吸变成了很困难的事，也是他这一秒钟，最不想关顾的事。他全副的心魂、所有的知觉，甚至多少年来他按捺娴熟的情感，都跃动、牵系在Jacky这略显玲珑的唇齿间了，待此人满眼无辜地伸出舌尖，在他利刃的尖端一蹭、一卷……  
Benny Chan后来评价说好像在过不间断的圣诞节。  
他停了一会儿又说，有二十年没有射到这样干净。说的时候连基本的格调与做派都不再理会，他伸手揽起Jacky，非要他坐在自己的大腿上。并又摸了他的肚子，且是非要将他的病号裤都拉下，深深探手，一直摸到肚皮上。  
Jacky早把拖鞋踢了，这样半坐半躺，挂在他身上，因为怕冷，又索性将脚趾缩着，踏在Benny的脚上避寒。  
Benny在他耳边讲：“这两天BB又长大了些。”  
接着就若有若无地，平白挨了Jacky一下踩踏。


	12. Chapter 12

飞机在两天后，Benny将Jacky接回家后，每天其实都说出去访友，但实际上除了买餐没见有实际的事情做。Jacky经他之前清水湾一役，对他的信任达到前所未有的高度，所有他不说的事情，自己也放手不问。  
这其实是很危险的，他又如交付感情一样交付自己的人生安全。但他这时候还年轻，有非凡的勇气与豪情在，仍然敢于冒险，并且不觉得这样是危险。但Benny已不能像他这样冒险，这两天中，他所有的电话和交际，都尽量背着Jacky完成。他的第一个电话是设法联系Jacky Heung的Daddy。  
他不是由自己出面，也不通过Paco，他有拜托老友Johnnie的助理代约，其实Johnnie本人并不知道这事，但以他同Heung多年的关系，作为和事的一个象征，份量总算恰到好处。  
但Heung生人去了内地，竟然比他们去得更早，据说现在也在北京，处理他自己的生意，完全是约不到。尽快通过Heung生解决问题的可能就破灭了，他便转而托Paco去约另一个人，在他们讳莫如深的对话中讲来，是Jacky的“大朋友”。这个人便是与Jacky合作过两次的另一位导演Dennis Law。

Jacky不能算是Dennis捧红的演员，他当演员已十来年。  
过去他讲，如果不当演员生个孩子，孩子已经可以绕膝承欢了。Benny的角度看，他是真的好喜欢孩子，而且有别于一个人喜欢可爱的狗狗或猫，他有强烈的与自己的孩子一道成长的欲望。  
Benny还记得自己为他设计过的那个角色，一个自己尚且年幼，就带大了6个孩子的娃娃兵。Jacky入戏很深，在片场时，Benny看到他与自己戏中的“弟弟”头碰头耳语，一霎时间，真实与虚幻的世界重合了，那个身世飘零的悍匪沉浸在他没曾拥有过的情感里。那时候Benny便遗憾过那并不是真的，Jacky不拥有这些，一切都是错觉。Benny遗憾于自己竟然想要守护这种安宁，而它完全不存在。  
Dennis Law是香港导演中第一个为Jacky量身度造过角色的人。他捧他做电影男主角，扮演一个身陷地下黑拳赛的拳击手，因为要满足自己所爱的人的物质欲望，险死还生，然而遭遇鸟尽弓藏，结局十分悲惨。  
阿Law这个人很有意思，他是借贷业的太子爷，黑白两道礼让三分。他又是LMU电影专业出身，制作电影算是专业人士。他的人生，绝不同于Benny Chan等等从摄影、场记、美工师之类一步步自学成才的导演们，阿Law属于想拍什么就自掏腰包来拍着玩耍的那种人，他想捧谁，全在一念之间。一念既定，所有资源的大门都会为他敞开，他要做的就是满足自己的绮思妙想，讲一个故事。  
“Jacky这个名字是我为Wu Jing取的。”阿Law说，“不觉得很合适吗？他自己那时还觉得，叫Jason啊，Jay啊会否更好些，但是Jacky就是要让人想起Jackie Chan啦，有承前启后的意味，洋人对中国脸的记忆力不行，这样好增加购买力啦。电影不光造梦，电影也是生意。”

阿Law是很爽快就应承同Benny见面，他却转而约Chan生在兄弟开的高楼层餐厅包厢饮咖啡，两人坐下他就拿夹着许多英语法语单词的闲话自陈，说这间cafe他系大股东，说话安稳，这一片包厢，今天下午都不会接待人。  
然后他问：Jacky真的不自己来？  
Benny被他问得愣了一下。他从来没有同Jacky聊过阿Law，但眼下看阿Law的神色，还是不舍多过情难自禁的忿恨，连提到Jacky这名字，声音都能变得柔软许多。可这不是他的名字，Benny说，这是你给他弄的，他不喜欢也不讨厌。  
阿Law的造型看去，有时花哨得刻意，有点像老电影里的港地古惑仔。他本人的脑筋却很好，那个地下拳手的故事，票房走低，被他加了包装制作成光碟在海外推广，附上Jacky半裸的封面与写真集，竟然卖得很好，有赚无赔。  
由此可见，Law生显然是个大大的聪明人。同聪明人说话，是不需要拐弯抹角的。  
Benny说，Law生，我不为Jacky Wu来找你，我为另一个小Jacky跟小Wu，感情的事好聚好散，你不放手Heung生也为难。  
阿Law看他打直球，露出一副头痛表情，说你Chan生何必为Charles Heung的儿子出头，他在我Fatal Move的片场泡我男朋友，天天喂汤送水，我忙得跑着走，他们两个小朋友呀忙着拍拖、生仔、添乱。我只是告诉他Daddy管教我侄子，这本来就不关Jacky的事，更不关你的事。谢谢你仗义做好事。  
他说完这番，叫了四款蛋糕，摆明有“堵嘴”的意思，不想再听一个不相干的人为“自己的人”陈情。  
Benny也不勉力陈情，有点心便食，以无双豪气，一口气吃掉一只，端起咖啡一饮而尽。

然后他站起来，笑笑，说：“原来你早知小Wu唔系你仔，其实我就是怕你弄错才来呀。真唔好意思呀Law生，我唔打搅你啦。”  
他真的提了包包要走，被阿Law跳起来一把抓了肩膀掀住。  
“我唔系过个意思，Jacky佢喺边度？”  
Benny拂开他的手，脱下帽子，指了指自己额头上贴的纱布道：“你唔好掂我，我系有伤人士。小朋友的事，佢哋自己执生喇，当叔伯心要大，凡事论’当机立断’，哪怕自己BB，不想要都搞effective treatment……Bye啰！”


	13. Chapter 13

他们离港那日阿Law没去相送。他有派人送了好大份的礼物，直接在机场交接，都已经装箱打包好，因为赶着登机所以Jacky都说到了北京再拆看。  
他很坦然，同Benny说自己从来没有收过阿Law的礼物，往昔从前，他在香港最拮据的时候，阿Law要为他置衫，他都不肯，说拍拖就是拍拖。  
“我就跟他说，既然做我男朋友，早晚我养你呀。”坐在飞机上，Jacky懒洋洋瘫倒在座椅内，还没有起飞，就想要放低椅背躺着睡了似的。他自己飞向来是舍不得购商务舱座，但若同Benny一道旅行，这些事便都有人办妥。一想到落地便是自己由来生根的北京，他整个人都好开心，讲话也一溜儿转回了京腔，连身边人是不是都能听得懂，也全都不在意了。  
Benny被他逗笑，说你好大手笔，竟想包养Dennis Law。  
Jacky说：“拍拖就是你照顾照顾我，我照顾照顾你呀。”他说完这一句忽然停顿了一下，面上笑嘻嘻的表情也骤然一冷，想是突然触动了自己的什么回忆，这下便失了情绪。他看看Benny，但似又不只是看着他，而是单纯看着某处罢了。他的眼睛里全是以前没有过的悲愤迟疑，暗潮涌动。  
Benny暗暗被他惊了一跳，他久经世事的人，一霎时转过许多念头，估摸Jacky是不甘心因此放弃过去的一切，就这样灰溜溜回到家乡缩入壳中。这种念头，其实好容易理解，Benny心想，曾几何时自己也是有过上进心与私人情感缠斗、不知如何自处的岁月。他便故意举重若轻，假装什么都没有察觉，伸手轻拍一拍Jacky的手背，说一起又回北京，你D系……想带我出去食什么？我讲好先，等过段时间回香港，自然系我带你去吃。拍拖嘛，就是你照顾我，我照顾你啰。  
他的国语不好，书写还行，口语的遣词造句都仅仅是勉强为之，但此时也尽一切可能地使用起了国语。因为发音奇怪，嗓音又没压住，即刻收到周边传来的“陌生人的喷笑”一枚。  
Jacky不满地扭头去看，喃喃说有什么好笑。又慨然道：“回家我慢慢教你说北京话，几个月管保让人当你是正宗北京大老爷们儿。”

等到了北京，拆包看礼物时，才发现阿Law送了一箱婴儿用品，有小衣服与玩具。东西不多，也谈不上贵重，甚至可说是很普通。  
Benny心知肚明，阿Law现在算是承认这个BB有权出生成人，无论他现在是否信了Benny使诈的言语，是否从心理上相信自己是BB的生父，此举都算是直陈要“放他们一马”。  
他遂松了口气，感慨说，其实BB要用到这些还有好久。又说，Law生好醒目，还不知道男仔女仔，都买的Pooh款，男仔细妹都好用。  
Jacky则欣喜若狂。他当然如释重负，像得了宽恕，立刻开始耍宝，抓起一件婴儿连体衫比在自个儿脖子下方，说：“咋回事，号有点儿小啊！”——被Benny抓住他手，一直往下挪移，最后紧紧贴在他还没有隆起来的小腹位置。  
Benny轻声道：“而家还大好多的……这件衫对BB来讲真好大啦，他要好肥才size fit。”  
Jacky父母家里房子小，他们且没处落脚，暂时住在附近招待所一个标准间里，要等隔日再托朋友租房借住。此时所有箱子全搁在床脚，两人挤在两张单人床的中间站着，从床到床不过二尺多，从人到人也不到二十公分的距离。Jacky攥着那件婴儿衫稍稍前倾身体，甚至不用移步，就连人带着件小衣服贴上了Benny那高大得多的躯壳。  
他倒也没有更进一步再做点什么，只是把头顶在Benny的肩上，一动不动。“得租房子，”他说，“我想自己做菜吃。得把BB养肥了，将来才能身强体壮的。我打从进门起，就一直在想这事儿。谢谢你……陪我一直走到这儿来了。”  
整件事情从开始到现在，都已有过去两周的时间，他的情绪好像坐过山车，又似绑上了Jumping machine，起伏变化总是很大。可是他还从来没有，为这事向Benny正经说过一声“谢”字。  
这是头一次。

Benny大笑说他见外，两人方才既然父母都已见过，一道食饭，眼下只差去教堂行礼。  
他不好说，原是想做点亲昵的动作，偏被这一声感谢打断。两人从在山上病房，似打破了身体接触的禁忌，小动作也肆无忌惮起来，睡要睡在一起，仿佛只有肉贴肉才安心。人类身体的温度和触感都易令人麻痹放松，忘记茫茫世事浮沉，以为世界也只有榻上方寸这么大小，只要两人挤在一处暖暖地拥抱，便什么问题都能搞定了。  
反而是这一声谢，把年长Jacky有13岁之多的那个Benny Chan从他温暖昏蒙的壳子里叫醒了。他挠了挠自己的头发，有发丝夹在指尖落下，是苍白颜色。即使落发能被他立刻甩开，这颜色也铺满了他的前路。他伸出一只手，贴在Jacky的额头，再一直往后，重重抚过Jacky的顶首。  
以他的身高，是需微微低头，才能再紧接着，吻上那年轻人的额头。  
“你应承我先，不因工作奋身，也唔要为人博命。”他说，“然后我呢，我就一直陪你。我也是想一直陪你……只要你不嫌老伯白头佬啰。”  
Jacky吃他吻了一下，噗嗤笑出声来，是完全没体会到这种年纪带来的苦闷。他还未意识到要看到他古稀，Benny须要活得到耄耋，这种忧患和抱憾，在他青春正好的时候如何能了然。  
他伸手去吊Benny的脖子，此刻危险都远去了，他满怀玩乐的心思。  
“不要同你去教堂，”他说，“我能记得的最早关于你的事，是那部你拍的老电影……A Moment of Romance，是叫这个名字，对么？教堂发誓，按你的规矩，那然后准没好事儿。咱们得换个模式，等BB出来了，等他长大点，咱们仨一起去给我老爹老妈磕头。告诉你啊chan先森，在我的地盘，啥事儿都要按我的规矩办。”


	14. Chapter 14

Benny在北京写了快两个月的剧本。但他不是一直待在北京，其中为了筹划新片，在香港与北京两地都跑，金马奖的活动他也没有去，总之颇有些焦头烂额。  
他同Jacky说他的新戏，系花钱买来荷里活的版权，由他亲自改编翻拍。他非要说，这是一个父爱战胜时间空间突发事故一切艰难的故事，“因为父爱，一个普通男人也能变成超人，在整个过程中他证明了自己”。  
Jacky说我还没找到他儿子的部分，但我现在看你满纸写的都是“此处撞车”。  
虽然尽可能生活在一起，他却在这方面尚且拘谨，从不主动开口过问Benny的工作，只是默默被他安排。金马活动前，他在北京长待，虽然也只有一个来月，却似是十来年中最安稳的一个月，工作很少，然而薪水没有减少，大部分时日吃了就睡，睡醒了就读书读报看电视。  
Paco这一阵帮他安排的都是不需要体力的工作，到后来，其实他的肚子还没见多大变化，大家都已默认要替他掩饰身材，连硬照也不叫他拍了，都叮嘱他好好休养。如此养了一个月他的体重霍然飙升，整个人圆胖了一圈，脸型都有些微的改变。

Benny不工作的时候，顶着黑眼圈，捧住他的脸仔细打量过，最后捏住他的两腮仔细体会了几秒钟，叹道：系又肥咗。说完也不废话，即探手到他衣服里再去掂量腰肉，无非多些BB都不长，而家全吃在你身上的感慨。  
这是非常鲜少的快活日子，大部分时候，Benny工作起来活像疯子，日常走路都须连续用跑的。他的搞纸上关于撞车的细节越写越多，每天一起床冲个澡便抓很多白纸画一天的分镜。而Jacky若有坐在他身边一天，时常只是坐着，干自己的事，偶尔回答他的问题。  
那些问题大抵是：你有没有看过某某电影？哦没看过那算了——或者——太好了你看过，你还记得某某情节某辆车，被撞了以后翻了没有？那样撞车我觉得不会翻，可能只是从这里，方向盘失控往那边猛撞，你看看我画的这几个镜头。  
事实上，他十分鼓励Jacky看他的本子和分镜稿，若时间允许，没有电话催逼，还会从旁详细讲解，为何要这么安排。此时竟有些要将自己的所知所学、各种关于电影的见闻经验，就这样一口气悉数倒给年轻后生的意味。Benny说：“好多年前，我跟你一样……Wu Jing，我曾经跟你现在的状态很像，想做很多事，但是拔不动脚，没有很多机会。我跟人说，我想拍自己的电影，他问我，你有准备好一个合适的故事吗？”  
Jacky说，哦我也想过拍自己的电影，而且我也一直在想合适的故事。他说得轻描淡写，且只提了这么一次。然后他倒回沙发里去，抚摸刚吃饱的肚皮，对晚饭和晚间新闻评头论足，口吻油滑类似一个真正人到中年满怀愤怒的大叔。  
有几次他吐字太快，Benny会突然从案上工作里抬起头来。“你刚才说的什么？我没有听明白。”他尽可能用国语慢慢地发问。  
Jacky总是嚷道：“你居然在听我说吗？我以为你在画画儿！”通常，这之后他会大声地发笑，异常愉快。就好像有人为他分心，有人为他荒废业务，都是令他快活自得的好事。  
然后他会蠕动到Benny身后，伸直胳膊，把自己挂在他的肩头，再将已说过的蠢话，再慢吞吞地重复上一遍两遍。

那年岁末，金马奖颁奖的同时，Jacky在台北，Benny在香港准备拍戏，而一部由“另一个Jacky”参演的贺岁武打片却在北京搞了一场宣传规模很大的全球首映礼。  
影片主角是Jacky Wu的大师兄，小Heung先生仅是客串配角，他并没有到北京参加首映， 陪着Jacky应付金马活动的Paco则说，我都系有怀疑他的Mainland Travel Permit有否办下来啰。  
但他有出席香港的首映活动和记者会。以他角色的重要程度，完全不可能带上他与主角组合影。此番露脸大获风光，纯粹是因着他Daddy威势够劲。  
Jacky知道有这事之时，正在台北夜市大吃特吃，看去半点烦恼都冇，也不在意自己又要肥上一圈肥至爆衫。因此当他漫不经心发问，Paco根本未及多想便据实回答了。  
他问的也寻常，不过是：“Jacky Heung演的什么？我们什么时候有得看？”  
Paco答曰，老戏新编，要看你回去就有得看，我也唔知他演什么角，他Daddy关照，this time一定不能搵奸人……  
Jacky的Jacky演的果然不是奸人。他演一个叛军的将领，为人所骗，万箭穿心，只有数个露脸镜头，不过，其中包括一个情绪失控的痛苦表情。胡子络腮，尘灰满面，涕泪交流。  
Jacky一个人观看了此片。这段时间，他错过了很多东西，譬如几部机会不错的动作片的角色邀请，譬如一些酬劳丰厚的活动和代言，譬如香港首映式记者会穿着皮装帅气英挺的Jacky Heung……没有人邀请他参加那些。他完全没有错过的，是他身体日益的变化。  
12月中旬的尾巴上，Jacky拖着开始变得沉重的身体于新年前夕回到香港，除却蛰伏在Benny Chan提供的跑马地单位里等着已经偷跑开拍新片的Chan导演两点一线收工回家，就是听从Paco的安排，等待参加公司组织的跨年活动。  
至于金马奖，Jacky最终未有斩获。  
Benny说，是公关不足的缘故，他们就是不爱发奖给我，跟你没有关系，你演的好出色。Jacky却甚觉无味，再不愿多听、多提，如有人说到他刚刚成为过去式的金马提名，他就立刻愤愤，说：“不过是个提名！嗨，还是配角！”Benny看他不乐，于是也不再说、再劝。  
倒是有劝他若无事可以多看电影，多学一些。“反正将来也系要拍下去，净系要拍自己的影片。”他都是这样说。  
因此他待了一周，去尖沙咀的UA看过两次电影，一次午场，一次晚场，都是专捡吃饭合适的钟点。看也是专看的小Heung生的新片。每逢片中Jacky的狼狈角色要被乱箭射死，开始悲愤咆哮，Jacky Wu都在电影院里湿了眼睛。整部片子，就属这个段落最为最混乱血腥18禁，别人都是遮眼看，唯他目不转睛，连屏幕中的一滴血一粒灰都似不肯错失。

第二次看过天色已晚，他出了UA觉得心里憋闷得厉害，连观影前吃下去的晚餐都不能好好消化一般。  
这就发誓不要再看第三回了。他将Benny日前硬塞给他的围巾绕上脖子，又在出影院前，套上宽松夹克，遵医嘱不能再容衣裤勒紧腰腹。出了UA，便有些茫茫然的，不知道接下来要做什么，但大约也就是一霎茫然后，匆匆搭车回家。  
他有掏出手机，打算给Benny电话，问问这个钟点他有未收工，能不能约个地方一到回去。是这时候，他拿出手机，手机便响了。  
一个没有存储的陌生号码，响一下，又挂断，再响起一下下。  
分明是恶作剧，但Jacky连对方是谁也弄不清，顿时怒气高涨，若不是念及还要与Benny联系，这就要把移动电话砸在地上。  
那号码第三次响起时，他气得猛转身探看，这也是灵光一闪，或者在劫难逃，然而就有这么的巧。他或者茫茫中能感知到，拨电话的人就在身侧周遭。而他回头时，却也是没有想到，那人就已经离他很近了。  
那人并不是像他这样孤零零一个人的，那人正在人丛中被环绕簇拥。那人的同伴都与他一样，youth and fashion，无忧无虑。一群二十上下的少年人繁花似锦地扎堆欢笑着，待Jacky扭过头去，个个就都开始叫他的名字，像多年老友，约好了重逢在这里。  
但这其中真的只有一个人是他所熟识的。后来他实言相告，但Benny却怎么都不肯相信了。其实事实真的只是凑巧遇到。在UA的走廊里，他偶遇一个故人；那人或是一时兴起，便邀一群朋友赏看自己参拍的电影。  
在“the gift”降临三个月后，他终于又真正看见Jacky Heung青春鲜艳的本人了。


	15. Chapter 15

Heung少还是那个Heung少。两个月前发生的事情对他的影响，在Jacky曾经的臆想中，必然有天崩地裂那么严重。  
传说Jacky同阿Law摊牌后，BB的事情闹开，Heung少即被父母禁足，手机横遭没收，经济上受到限制，连身边助理都换了另一拨人——Paco无意中透露过，Jacky Heung名下本来有几个单位，眼下都被转移到他母亲那儿去了，中间过程颇费周章，但显然是两个月前这件事的余波，尚且未平。  
这应当都是真的，他的手机确实曾被他Lee叔拿走，用以约见Jacky。单位的事情不清楚，然而方才他戏耍Jacky所用的电话，确然已换了号码。这一件事的真实性得到证实，似乎便也可以佐证其他的事。  
Jacky问他，阿Zuo，既然你的手机丢了，为什么还能拨到我的手机呢？  
他还是按早前的惯性称呼他“阿Zuo”。他俩都叫Jacky，但是从不以Jacky互称，还是喜欢各称本名，这是他们之间不挑明的约定。阿Jing与阿Zuo，听来就像一对手足兄弟，又像两个刚出来闯荡的、不谙世事的孩子。Jacky们就喜欢这样的。  
Heung少拂开那些圈住他的臂膀，从人堆里奔来，抓住——或者说猛捞住Jacky的肩膀一掀，摇晃他，情绪欢快又激烈。“傻猪！”他毫不避人，就在走廊里大声嚷道，“我有记实你的电话号码！”  
这句话什么都不包括、不代表、没有细说，但是，Jacky觉得自己一下就傻了，真变成傻猪，膝盖都发软，胸膛里蠢蠢发热，要动都动不了。他的阿Zuo拦住他肩，回首呼朋唤友。他招呼他同伴，没有任何迟疑就坦率承认：“我D阿Jing返嚟啦！”  
他们中竟有人拍掌，其实Jacky不认识他们中的任何一个，只是难免被他们的欢快感染，于是也笑起来。或许直至此时他仍存有应当离去的念头，然而也是很微弱了，那念头脆弱得好像一层薄纸，被Jacky Heung一个箍得紧得生疼的拥抱就彻底撕碎了。  
他的阿Zuo要抱他，怎么允许他有机会拒绝呢？只是单手一揽，不由分手，便教Jacky趔趄了半步，重重砸在自己的胸膛上。  
“阿Jing返嚟啦！”他宣布道，“夜晚一起玩嘢！”

Jacky仍旧没有自己支配的居所，过去他们在酒店相约，不可能去到他同父母姐弟一道居住的家中幽会。现在即便他的禁足令已解，也没有自己的地盘落脚，而是在同龄的朋友家中开派对一道娱乐。  
当真就是跑马地，某处大户型的物业里。说起来大家的活动区域，这些天来似乎也就只有这么一两公里的直线距离，推开楼窗，彼此都能相望，而又偏偏身在云中，所谓不知不识。  
离“家”这么近，Jacky实在是有些心虚，坐在Heung少那辆平治跑车的副驾位置驶进地库时，他三番两次想要埋脸，怕被摄像头又拍到，又怕相近的单位物业人员互相认识，且又容易认出他的脸，回头万一再有什么八卦流传，所有可怕的事都会卷土重来。可是他毕竟不好遮脸，这也太没面子。眼下阿Zuo的朋友都在，男男女女挤了四个人在后座，有一个少女须得横躺在众人腿上。一车塞了6人，一路欢声笑语，无论Jacky开口说什么，都会立刻被他们把话题抢去、横加拓展。他的思路，完全跟不上这些年轻他十岁上下的靓仔靓妹，他们讲白话、讲英语，切换异常敏捷，几个回合下来，Jacky就索性闭嘴了。  
抵达那陌生单位，发现房间几乎没有多少陈设，早有菲佣清扫得十分洁净，地板上光光地扔着七八个垫子，沙发巨大，却没有垫子。整个厅堂空空，除却一套音响醒目。Jacky还没有发问，东道已将音响打开了，二话不说，一口气选到最大声效。  
Jacky近日都有些神经衰弱，顿时被惊了一跳。看这个情况，他没有立场阻止，便忍着头晕后退，咕咚一下跌坐在沙发上。再一抬头，只瞥见两个男孩子把大堆的酒精饮料与零食砸在一侧吧台上，想必声音也很大，只是都被音乐的鼓点盖住了。有人很快开了酒、关了客厅主灯。一侧竟有个星空投影灯，此时也被打开了，弄得居家环境十分魔幻。  
Jacky惊道：“阿Zuo，这儿能住人吗？开这么响亮，邻居会投诉吧？”他惊诧中是连白话该怎么说都忘却了。  
Heung少跳到他身边搂他的腰，因为根本听不清楚他的问题，便也不去回答。阿Zuo是重重地落下，在他身旁的沙发上连续弹了好几下，搂住他，连续亲了几下他的脸。Jacky隐隐约约听见，他好像是说，你D脸变好软，我真系好锡你噶，锡你真好舒服啊。  
但也可能不是这些话。这是不能确定的事。能够确定的是阿Zuo似乎不讨厌他现在变胖了的样子。是的，他完全不讨厌。  
至于交流的障碍，全怪这周遭环境根本不适合交流。喝下几口洋酒，阿Zuo的朋友，即已开始高举双手蹦蹦跳跳。有人给Jacky倒了一杯，非常热情地递过来，跟他推让了一番，Jacky紧张过度，险些把杯子挥落地上。结果是酒已泼了他半身，他却一翻手腕将玻璃杯接住。围观到这一幕的无不为他叫好，若在早前，他急于融入这样的青春阶级，显然是会受到鼓舞。可此刻加了冰的酒水透过衣物，一时激冷落在他的小腹上，使他下意识地，抬起双手试图去掩护肚腹。  
“阿Zuo！”他大声地招呼着，“你停下！听我说！……”

他还没有告诉过阿Zuo，关于BB的事情，至少是还未亲口告诉他。过去几十天，阴错阳差，Benny出手相护，他真有再世为人的感激。这些事，他都要亲口同他的Jacky说明。他的手机还没有开始震动，说明Benny还未收工，可他知道大约再过一会儿，Benny就会开始到处找他了。他是不能再待下去的，这嘈杂的音乐、酒精的气味，也都让他喉头不适。  
可是Jacky Heung，紧紧贴着他，胸膛比过去更结实，手臂是更加有力，拥抱又更加坚决，这些都让他欢喜又留恋，自觉是非常的踏实。这种痛苦的“踏实”，同他靠在Benny身上时感觉到的很不相同。  
Benny总为他把自己弄得很清洁，是怎么都不愿使自己走向衰老的气息侵扰Jacky的感官。那满身洁净的气息，像无比洁净的床单，令人平静，昏昏欲睡。那不可能与此时环绕他的类似，小Heung生满头挂汗，稍一动就噼噼啪啪坠落几点热滴。在Jacky的脖颈，在他的手背。  
Jacky感觉到他贴上来，湿漉漉、醉醺醺、气息强烈。他在他耳边说，“我已知咗，你跟了Benny Chan，佢有唔有待你好？觉唔觉得比我好？系唔系我真系唔够好……？阿Jing！……阿jing……！”  
Jacky被他这一串问题，连同一声声的呼唤，逼得浑身颤抖。音乐那么响，他的心那么乱，他都不知道要怎么办，又感觉说什么都为难。他是什么都说不出了，只是抬起一只手，贴在他的Jacky潮热的额头上。  
顿了顿，再一直往后，重重抚过这一个Jacky的顶首。


	16. Chapter 16

周遭的音乐还是那么吵。  
固定的鼓点初时单纯是刺耳，引人不适。被它们反复攻击了几十分钟后，Jacky从恹恹欲呕，逐渐似被催眠。他的外套已被阿Zuo劝说着脱去，身上仅着一件长袖的T恤。这件Tee宽宽大大，质地柔软舒适，是Benny为他挑选的。但现在它也已被汗水浸透了。  
Jacky没有办法控制自己出汗。从进到这间屋里，被音乐所环绕，他就一直汗出如浆，意识也越来越疲倦模糊。那些鼓点从敲在耳膜上，逐渐变成鞭子一样打在他的神经上。他说很累，头有些痛，便侧身在阿Zuo的腿上伏了一会儿。是闭着眼睛，却根本不可能入眠。  
他的手机原本还记得位置，或许是在外套口袋里，只是一会儿工夫，连外套都不见了。手机也就无处可寻。他伏在阿Zuo的膝上，连喘气都觉得累，仿若坐了很久的长途车，而且颠簸，疲惫不堪。  
他说了两次：“我要走了，阿Zuo”，比之音乐，声音细小浑如蚊咛，整个屋子里根本没有人听见。  
阿Zuo醉心健身已有好几年，而今他的双腿总是那么硬实的，枕得久了，Jacky竟觉得耳门很痛。Benny在这方面就不一样，Benny的身体，无论何时都是软软的触感，Jacky躺在他腿上时，偶尔还能得到一些抚摸，在脸颊上，在头发上。而对Jacky来说，这种抚触是他近来最需要的，他恨不得周围所有的事物和人群和动作，都能予他以不间断的鼓励。只要这种支持稍有不继，他的情绪就开始混乱，无论恐慌、哀愁还是愤怒都有可能袭来。Benny很注重这方面，细想来，他是用了各种方法，使Jacky感觉到自己的存在。“不要怕。”——这句话他总是直接说出来。  
这就是年长者的好处了，Jacky在意识模糊中缓慢地思量。阿Zuo的手，终于还是落在他的头发上，并非多么温柔的，他重重的抓揉着Jacky的毛发，如果他膝上伏的是一只猫，只怕已经被他弄痛逃走了。  
Jacky睁开眼睛，电声音乐杀死听觉，无处不在的浓酒气味干扰了他的嗅觉。他是直到此时才发现，原来满屋的人早都不再歌舞了，他们各自扎堆，全都在吸烟。

Jacky几乎是一刹那间就猜到他们在分享“爆竹”。  
这再明显不过了，吧台上摊着卷烟的原料，也不是多么神秘，就用一个711的旧提袋包了小半包，看去同郑重其事的“违法行为”格格不入。Jacky知道，这位与他有私的Heung少和他的“小朋友们”能搞到这种东西，算不上特别新鲜的怪事，数年前他就因为车里被查到携带“weed”原材险些坐监，幸好得人顶包。  
之前他们交往时，他刻意忽略这些事情，假设阿Zuo已经彻底隔绝他自小养成的不健康的生活，成了一个追求体术与演技的运动青年。他几乎已让自己彻底深信了这种想象。直至今日，他陡然看见真相，说是出透热汗的身体又一下子冷掉，也不算是太夸张。  
眼下他唯一的安慰是，Benny对这些“江湖事”颇为了解，跟他说过这东西其实生理上不易成瘾，但对精神的损害较大，保持距离很有必要。阿Zuo他们是把烟丝与“grass”卷在一起，做成简易的长烟卷。瘾君子们有时三五人享用一根，然而这帮小朋友们出手阔绰，不惜材料，确实一人一根地过瘾。  
Jacky从沙发上弹起来寻找他的外套和手机时，旁边倚靠在他腿脚上的女孩子友善地向他递过燃烧的烟卷。“你试下咪知咯……好淡的，我话俾你……都唔有味……”她的表情和声音都好天真，若不是眼睛微微翻白，喘息的方式完全处于兴奋状态，都看不出她有什么异常之处。  
Jacky费了些劲从她的背脊下拔出腿来。他自以为受了惊吓，马上就得跑路，可他在地上摸索都没有找到外套，好几次摸到别人的手手脚脚，便被一下抓住。  
“Jacky！Jacky！”他们欢快地叫，“呢个系你条女？”  
Jacky看他们的精神状态，一个个都魂飞魄散，其实很担心烟里除了叶子还有别的添加剂。他抬眼望向阿Zuo，看他却还是安安静静一个人靠在沙发上慢慢地坐吸，又隐隐怀着一些闪着希望的念头。  
“阿Zuo，我要走了！”他大声说。这是进到这间屋来以后，他说的最大声的一句话了。  
他的阿Zuo霍然站起来，气势不似要抱他，其实很像就要当众打他。他支楞着自己练得好像严冰一样坚硬的四肢，直挺挺就从沙发上站起，旋即伸着一根指头，指尖就对着Jacky的脸。  
“你去边度？阿Jing——你D要撇低我？”他问。Jacky看到他叼在嘴上的细长烟卷在暗蒙蒙的客厅里闪着一明一灭的火头，看起来竟有种邪恶意味。  
这让他感到自己必须收回方才的判断了。阿Zuo中招得比他们所有人都要厉害。整个通风不畅的房间里都弥漫着大麻烟呛人的气息。这个念头恍然抽在他的理智上，他急忙伸手掩住鼻子和小腹，摇了摇头：“我要回家了！”  
对话停滞了两三秒。接着Jacky藉由那闪动的灯光与烟卷的火光，看到了阿Zuo的泪光。或许真是神经麻醉品催化，总之才两三秒，这个已成年的大少爷竟然就哭得满脸都是眼泪和鼻涕了。

他们相识很有一段时间，其实有好几年，亲近到如此地步，只是几个月间。是星火燎原一样的感情，碰在一起就想要对方，只要靠足够近，大脑都没法控制身体。  
现在已有足够近，他能看见阿Zuo抱住自己的脑袋，只管呜呜地哭，哭得连五官都挤在一起，是连平常那副帅气的模样都全然不见了，顿时慌了手脚。如果不是因为阿Zuo，好像他也是不知道自己竟也是能有这么强烈的感情，也能这么中意一个人的，患得患失，过都过不好了。倘若真的把阿Zuo伤害了——他确实，他反复设想过——倘是那种事情发生，“阿Jing”应当是不能原谅自己的。爱一个人，Jacky真的相信，爱一个人就是要让他无限快乐。  
几个月前，他甚至愿意为这种感情去死。那时候的感觉，此时在他纷乱的念头里，一时是想不起来了。他只知道自己最好尽快带着BB离开这个乱象横生的房间。可是在那之间，他又觉得，必须让阿Zuo停下来不要再哭。  
他们又抱在一起了，双双跪在地板上，抚摸对方的脸。Jacky满手都是阿Zuo的眼泪，那些咸咸的水滴都要烧穿他的手心，让他愧疚不已。阿Zuo摸他的脸，却是只能摸到汗滴。Jacky满身的虚汗出到现在一直都没停过，眼下他只觉得呼吸都好累了。  
忽然他感到阿Zuo凑上来，啃噬他脖颈的动脉。这曾是他喜欢的亲密行为，眼下在错误的时机发生，反是令他不安。  
在这舔咬的同时，阿Zuo的双手伸进了Jacky衣裳的下摆。他的手掌一只已伸进裤腰，一直摸捏至Jacky的尾椎，就在那里流连不去。另一只手，则贴上了Jacky的小腹。他的手掌发烧般的滚烫，Jacky剧颤着，忍不住向前挺了挺肚子。  
他有私心，暗忖着这是头一次，Jacky Heung的手在抚摸这个BB。他悲观地想到，这对他一度理想中的可爱的父与子，可能在将来，会再无机缘相聚。  
“One last time……”阿Zuo是全无知觉的。他低哼着，撒娇的小兽那样，用舌头来回摩擦Jacky咽喉处细薄的皮肉。“最后一次俾我……阿Jing！”他呻吟着，“唔好拒绝我……跟住我就放你返屋企……再唔同Benny Chan争你，阿Jing……我再唔打搅你们……唔好拒绝我啦……”  
是这个时候，Jacky依稀听到他口袋里的手机响了。这当然是错觉了，他都不知自己的外套到底被扔到什么地方去了，周边这么吵，他也是完全不可能听到电话铃声的。这错觉源自于他相信Benny正在着急找寻他。  
他想，现在一定很晚了，Benny肯定正在找他。电话一定正在响，他没有接听起来，Benny是要急死了。  
Jacky看向阿Zuo的脸，然后先拍拍他的肩膀，再跟BB的份一起，用力抱了抱他。  
“最后一次。”他在阿Zuo的耳边说道，“真的最后一次！你答应我先！其实早前我想死你了，阿Zuo……可我要回家了。我得回家了……”


	17. Chapter 17

周遭的音乐还是那么吵。  
固定的鼓点初时单纯是刺耳，引人不适。被它们反复攻击了几十分钟后，Jacky从恹恹欲呕，逐渐似被催眠。他的外套已被阿Zuo劝说着脱去，身上仅着一件长袖的T恤。这件Tee宽宽大大，质地柔软舒适，是Benny为他挑选的。但现在它也已被汗水浸透了。  
Jacky没有办法控制自己出汗。从进到这间屋里，被音乐所环绕，他就一直汗出如浆，意识也越来越疲倦模糊。那些鼓点从敲在耳膜上，逐渐变成鞭子一样打在他的神经上。他说很累，头有些痛，便侧身在阿Zuo的腿上伏了一会儿。是闭着眼睛，却根本不可能入眠。  
他的手机原本还记得位置，或许是在外套口袋里，只是一会儿工夫，连外套都不见了。手机也就无处可寻。他伏在阿Zuo的膝上，连喘气都觉得累，仿若坐了很久的长途车，而且颠簸，疲惫不堪。  
他说了两次：“我要走了，阿Zuo”，比之音乐，声音细小浑如蚊咛，整个屋子里根本没有人听见。  
阿Zuo醉心健身已有好几年，而今他的双腿总是那么硬实的，枕得久了，Jacky竟觉得耳门很痛。Benny在这方面就不一样，Benny的身体，无论何时都是软软的触感，Jacky躺在他腿上时，偶尔还能得到一些抚摸，在脸颊上，在头发上。而对Jacky来说，这种抚触是他近来最需要的，他恨不得周围所有的事物和人群和动作，都能予他以不间断的鼓励。只要这种支持稍有不继，他的情绪就开始混乱，无论恐慌、哀愁还是愤怒都有可能袭来。Benny很注重这方面，细想来，他是用了各种方法，使Jacky感觉到自己的存在。“不要怕。”——这句话他总是直接说出来。  
这就是年长者的好处了，Jacky在意识模糊中缓慢地思量。阿Zuo的手，终于还是落在他的头发上，并非多么温柔的，他重重的抓揉着Jacky的毛发，如果他膝上伏的是一只猫，只怕已经被他弄痛逃走了。  
Jacky睁开眼睛，电声音乐杀死听觉，无处不在的浓酒气味干扰了他的嗅觉。他是直到此时才发现，原来满屋的人早都不再歌舞了，他们各自扎堆，全都在吸烟。

Jacky几乎是一刹那间就猜到他们在分享“爆竹”。  
这再明显不过了，吧台上摊着卷烟的原料，也不是多么神秘，就用一个711的旧提袋包了小半包，看去同郑重其事的“违法行为”格格不入。Jacky知道，这位与他有私的Heung少和他的“小朋友们”能搞到这种东西，算不上特别新鲜的怪事，数年前他就因为车里被查到携带“weed”原材险些坐监，幸好得人顶包。  
之前他们交往时，他刻意忽略这些事情，假设阿Zuo已经彻底隔绝他自小养成的不健康的生活，成了一个追求体术与演技的运动青年。他几乎已让自己彻底深信了这种想象。直至今日，他陡然看见真相，说是出透热汗的身体又一下子冷掉，也不算是太夸张。  
眼下他唯一的安慰是，Benny对这些“江湖事”颇为了解，跟他说过这东西其实生理上不易成瘾，但对精神的损害较大，保持距离很有必要。阿Zuo他们是把烟丝与“grass”卷在一起，做成简易的长烟卷。瘾君子们有时三五人享用一根，然而这帮小朋友们出手阔绰，不惜材料，确实一人一根地过瘾。  
Jacky从沙发上弹起来寻找他的外套和手机时，旁边倚靠在他腿脚上的女孩子友善地向他递过燃烧的烟卷。“你试下咪知咯……好淡的，我话俾你……都唔有味……”她的表情和声音都好天真，若不是眼睛微微翻白，喘息的方式完全处于兴奋状态，都看不出她有什么异常之处。  
Jacky费了些劲从她的背脊下拔出腿来。他自以为受了惊吓，马上就得跑路，可他在地上摸索都没有找到外套，好几次摸到别人的手手脚脚，便被一下抓住。  
“Jacky！Jacky！”他们欢快地叫，“呢个系你条女？”  
Jacky看他们的精神状态，一个个都魂飞魄散，其实很担心烟里除了叶子还有别的添加剂。他抬眼望向阿Zuo，看他却还是安安静静一个人靠在沙发上慢慢地坐吸，又隐隐怀着一些闪着希望的念头。  
“阿Zuo，我要走了！”他大声说。这是进到这间屋来以后，他说的最大声的一句话了。  
他的阿Zuo霍然站起来，气势不似要抱他，其实很像就要当众打他。他支楞着自己练得好像严冰一样坚硬的四肢，直挺挺就从沙发上站起，旋即伸着一根指头，指尖就对着Jacky的脸。  
“你去边度？阿Jing——你D要撇低我？”他问。Jacky看到他叼在嘴上的细长烟卷在暗蒙蒙的客厅里闪着一明一灭的火头，看起来竟有种邪恶意味。  
这让他感到自己必须收回方才的判断了。阿Zuo中招得比他们所有人都要厉害。整个通风不畅的房间里都弥漫着大麻烟呛人的气息。这个念头恍然抽在他的理智上，他急忙伸手掩住鼻子和小腹，摇了摇头：“我要回家了！”  
对话停滞了两三秒。接着Jacky藉由那闪动的灯光与烟卷的火光，看到了阿Zuo的泪光。或许真是神经麻醉品催化，总之才两三秒，这个已成年的大少爷竟然就哭得满脸都是眼泪和鼻涕了。

他们相识很有一段时间，其实有好几年，亲近到如此地步，只是几个月间。是星火燎原一样的感情，碰在一起就想要对方，只要靠足够近，大脑都没法控制身体。  
现在已有足够近，他能看见阿Zuo抱住自己的脑袋，只管呜呜地哭，哭得连五官都挤在一起，是连平常那副帅气的模样都全然不见了，顿时慌了手脚。如果不是因为阿Zuo，好像他也是不知道自己竟也是能有这么强烈的感情，也能这么中意一个人的，患得患失，过都过不好了。倘若真的把阿Zuo伤害了——他确实，他反复设想过——倘是那种事情发生，“阿Jing”应当是不能原谅自己的。爱一个人，Jacky真的相信，爱一个人就是要让他无限快乐。  
几个月前，他甚至愿意为这种感情去死。那时候的感觉，此时在他纷乱的念头里，一时是想不起来了。他只知道自己最好尽快带着BB离开这个乱象横生的房间。可是在那之间，他又觉得，必须让阿Zuo停下来不要再哭。  
他们又抱在一起了，双双跪在地板上，抚摸对方的脸。Jacky满手都是阿Zuo的眼泪，那些咸咸的水滴都要烧穿他的手心，让他愧疚不已。阿Zuo摸他的脸，却是只能摸到汗滴。Jacky满身的虚汗出到现在一直都没停过，眼下他只觉得呼吸都好累了。  
忽然他感到阿Zuo凑上来，啃噬他脖颈的动脉。这曾是他喜欢的亲密行为，眼下在错误的时机发生，反是令他不安。  
在这舔咬的同时，阿Zuo的双手伸进了Jacky衣裳的下摆。他的手掌一只已伸进裤腰，一直摸捏至Jacky的尾椎，就在那里流连不去。另一只手，则贴上了Jacky的小腹。他的手掌发烧般的滚烫，Jacky剧颤着，忍不住向前挺了挺肚子。  
他有私心，暗忖着这是头一次，Jacky Heung的手在抚摸这个BB。他悲观地想到，这对他一度理想中的可爱的父与子，可能在将来，会再无机缘相聚。  
“One last time……”阿Zuo是全无知觉的。他低哼着，撒娇的小兽那样，用舌头来回摩擦Jacky咽喉处细薄的皮肉。“最后一次俾我……阿Jing！”他呻吟着，“唔好拒绝我……跟住我就放你返屋企……再唔同Benny Chan争你，阿Jing……我再唔打搅你们……唔好拒绝我啦……”  
是这个时候，Jacky依稀听到他口袋里的手机响了。这当然是错觉了，他都不知自己的外套到底被扔到什么地方去了，周边这么吵，他也是完全不可能听到电话铃声的。这错觉源自于他相信Benny正在着急找寻他。  
他想，现在一定很晚了，Benny肯定正在找他。电话一定正在响，他没有接听起来，Benny是要急死了。  
Jacky看向阿Zuo的脸，然后先拍拍他的肩膀，再跟BB的份一起，用力抱了抱他。  
“最后一次。”他在阿Zuo的耳边说道，“真的最后一次！你答应我先！其实早前我想死你了，阿Zuo……可我要回家了。我得回家了……”


	18. Chapter 18

痛殴社团老大Heung先生的宝贝儿子这种事情，可能确曾出现在很多港人的意淫当中，而另一些，或许更倾向于睡他。Jacky便是做梦也想不到，自己会有一天同时办到这两桩事情，且他彼时心中，自觉很是难过，别人求之不得，他许是不情不愿。  
过去无论有多少纠结，此时无论他有多么希望放空、逃避，远离苦痛，在这被强制撕裂、侵入的时刻，Jacky都不情不愿地清醒了。保护BB的念头完全盖过一切，力气回到他的身上，他开始挣扎的这一瞬间，凶暴得好似负伤的狂兽。  
他的腰本来已软得撑不起来，忽然就有力气扭拧翻身，阿Zuo的东西，刚刚塞进他的身体里，还没有长驱直入，被他一扭身拔开，连带着入口处撕裂的鲜血都没了阻碍，此时便一道滑落出来。  
Jacky竟不觉得疼，拧身同时已屈腿去锁阿Zuo的腰腿，同时尚且自由的那只手已拍了出去。阿Zuo避让不过抬胳膊去挡，明明皮肉相撞，此时发出的全是闷声，可见这一下打都打在了实处。  
他俩都是习过对练的人，在关着灯的狭间内出手全凭本能。然而阿Zuo不过倚仗家学，这几年又学了几手外家功夫，这种拉不开架子的短小距离，他双腿被锁，力道无根，三两招就被Jacky反扑在身下，脖子都被手肘卡住，胸口亦压了一条膝盖，保定他不再乱来。  
他俩死死顶靠在一起，下巴都快要贴在一起。虽然换了上下位置，气氛却有紧无松。身边飘窗布帘洞开，漆黑的夜空下是星光点点的城市之海。没人知道他们在高悬的果壳里曾经对峙若此，这个晚上终究是要被他们各自藏起，各自假装遗忘掉的。  
他们僵持在揉烂的床单上默默喘气，以前倘这样抱在一起，必定有说不完的傻话情话。都是不能知道为什么忽然一下，就变作无话。

Jacky到底是不舍得把他的Jacky直接放晕。他也不忍心让阿Zuo没法儿喘气。他的一条胳膊还被固定在床栏上，至于钥匙，也不知在什么地方。他松了松劲，先由着阿Zuo咳嗽了两声，喘一口气。  
“阿Zuo，”是到此时才发现舌尖不知何时在齿刃上撞破了，他吞着满口血沫，“你现在不清醒，我不跟你说。我有你新号码了，找机会电话说。”  
阿Zuo的眼睛有些翻白，脸颊胀得通红。Jacky又悬起些力气，免得把他弄伤。到这时候他才又觉到头痛、身体也痛，眼目晕眩，刚才的爆发力都不知从何而来。他想着阿Zuo就此躺着不要动最好，如果叶子的后劲上来，他直接飞了或者睡了就更好。那Jacky也就能自己脱身了。  
然而这只是他的一厢情愿。阿Zuo猛吸了一大口空气之后，做的第一件事情居然也是爆发起来挣扎。他的搏斗技术，从技巧和熟练程度上完全不可能与Jacky匹敌。可他这一刹那最大的优势是，他的神智并不清楚，他根本不会为弄伤任何人而担心。  
他挣扎的方式，是抽出一只手，紧捏住Jacky被手铐固定了的那条胳膊，往反关节方向猛然施力一挫。  
就这样，终究是更无情，方能反败为胜。

Jacky后来一直在哭。严格说，那天晚上，他哭了很长时间，哭一会儿停一会儿，不知道到底哭了几次。他本来就感情丰富，遇到痛苦遭际流流眼泪也不是什么难堪问题，像是早前向阿Zuo交付身体，也被他弄哭过几次。那些都是好的回忆，跟这晚的大相径庭。  
阿Zuo把他的胳膊弄伤，他又一次差点疼晕了。等缓过来，大势已去，双腿早被分得大开，人也仰面被摆成了待戮的青蛙一样，T恤卷到腋下，肚皮冲上躺好。他还有一只手是可以动的，但阿Zuo学他的样，用膝盖压住他的小臂，仗着体重把他钉在床上。  
他因被Jacky揍了这一番，又或是迷幻药的劲头终于浮现，导致身体疲软，之前坚硬如铁的部分值此关键时刻，偏偏化作软皮蛇。他努力了一阵，从喉咙里发出挫败的、疯牛似的喘息，但仍是挑逗不来自己。他已经说不出完整的言辞，做什么都理直气壮。他便理直气壮地去捏Jacky的下巴，也不与他交流，就想强制他乖乖使用嘴巴。  
然而他的理智都被麻醉了，捏了几次遭到强烈抗拒，他就弃之不管了。转而从那邪恶柜子里信手摸出一根形状非人类的塑料拟态产品来。  
他倒是豁达，自己既然不行，直接找了无生命的后援替代。可是Jacky在昏昏沉沉间看到这件无论形状大小还是藉由过度的想象力附加上去的凸起物都十分过分的“电动玩具”，立刻发出可怖的尖叫声。  
他的第二轮挣扎，因为屡屡受伤后力不继的缘故，没有起到什么作用，不过这并不妨碍他一直叫并且一直挣扎。他是冒着被碾碎臂骨的危险也要抽出手来跟这魂不守舍的Heung大少扭打。两人扭了一刻，他的脸上连续挨了几下耳光。Heung少是在清醒时都不懂留力的人，这几下耳光抽得极重，加上Jacky之前就已几近脱水力竭，他才被打了两下，未等到行刑完毕，就彻底晕了过去。

这一次晕的时间，是比头一次要长得多了。  
连器械玩具塞进身体他都没被痛醒过来。相反的，Heung少下手全无轻重，他达到目的，似是得了便宜，于是也就罢休了。  
后来医检报告，说异物并没有刺穿很深。这对Jacky体内另一个生命来说，是很幸运的事。Jacky只是入口皮肉撕裂，肠道末端的黏膜裂伤严重，出了不少血。原本一般人到了这样地步，昏厥整夜也不是没有可能，更不要说自己醒来逃脱。他能醒，医生的推断是他保护BB的本能作祟，他也不置可否。  
事实上他是被完全无法自控的身体感觉逼到了绝境，全无先兆地恢复知觉。  
起先只是疼到麻木，身体都沉重，但似终于能觉到这个身体。Jacky从昏迷里缓过神来，最初的知觉就是下半身尤其重。血已流了一些，通道里似乎灌满了湿润的鲜血。那东西显然还是塞进他的身体了，进入并不很深，大概阿Zuo下手也没轻没重，并没有下死手把他身体都扯烂捅穿。  
他能感觉到，电机开关是打开的，振动直接敲打在他的血肉上，虽然只塞进一点点长度，也已直抵在身体内部，从他最脆弱的地方开始攻击，不断扭动释放刺激。  
那东西是不间断地制造疼痛，同时也不间断地加剧某种奇特的酸麻感。身体痛过了极限，忽变得仿佛轻软无力，但这身体的某些部位，如他的腿间，及他的乳尖，都在这种持续的、令人疲惫的刺激中妥协了。它们坚硬胀痛，完全不像能被迅速缓解。他醒过来的第一个夹带意识的动作，不是哭泣、也不是挣扎，而是想要伸手去掐捏揉搓自己充血疼痛的部位，让自己从蓄积的欲望中快快解脱出来。  
他的手，一只挂在头顶，已拉拽得快要断掉。另一只同样是抽不出、动不了，又麻又痛。他睁开眼睛，除了苦闷于视力模糊、眼皮水肿，其他的感觉和思想都没有唤醒来，他既没有恨，也想不到任何关于爱的事情。  
Jacky抽他的手，没有力，一时不能成功。转头去看时，才发现阿Zuo的头恰压在他的那条手臂上。  
阿Zuo的一只手，犹圈着Jacky的肚子。他蜷伏着轻轻打哼，已睡得熟了。他脸孔在夜幕下看，干净又安静，简直像个乖巧的小孩子。


	19. Chapter 19

手铐的钥匙到最后也没有能寻见。Jacky最后不得不拆下了那根床栏。  
拆的时候不知耗费了多大力气，拆完后他直接从床头滑跪在地，只觉得身体好像烂泥，拼凑不出形状，着实不好差使。  
他知道应当迅速逃离，免生枝节，却一时连站立起来都难。靠着床头休息了一刻，才爬起来找回裤子穿了。Jacky之前自己拔除异物时就已觉到满手粘湿，心里清楚下半身糊了不少半干的血渍，现在也顾不上那许多，只将就把裤子套上，衣服拉拽好，开了卧室门出去。  
客厅里的灯光与音乐根本没有人关，估计要响彻一整夜。参与狂欢的“小朋友”们多已横七竖八躺倒，依稀可辨有几个衣衫不整，方才可能就地开炮，已经爽过，犹能瞥见一地遗迹。这让Jacky更如惊弓之鸟。  
他是很怕他们跳起来再按住他的。此时他头晕脑胀，身体又疼痛虚软，不是他们的对手。他沿着墙根移动，到处摸索他的衣物，找了半天，找到了外套，Benny送的围巾则彻底失踪，再也找不着。Jacky推测围巾此时很可能正压在某个家伙的身下，可他是不敢再一个人一个人地摸过去了。  
他打起精神，勉强穿好外套，摸了摸手机还在袋内，就一头冲向房门，笨手笨脚地开锁，惜哉手上又是血又是汗水，滑了几次，都拉不开那沉重的门锁。  
之前想与他一道分享加料手工烟的女孩子，此时不知怎的，就地滚到了鞋柜旁边，身上搭着一个软垫。她躺在地板上眨着眼皮，神智不甚清明地瞪着Jacky。忽然，她的嘴巴动了起来，Jacky以为她要叫人，吓得霎时间都起了恶念，想要推倒鞋柜砸她的头。  
然而她只是就那样胡乱躺着，动动嘴唇，格外天真地舒展开眉目，冲他笑了笑，似乎是轻声说了一句“Bye-bye”。

Benny那晚接到Jacky电话的时候，已经临近凌晨两点。  
之前他打了12个电话，都没有应答，简直像他正在开拍的惊悚剧情，这条通讯线上牵系了全部的指望。到拨第13个之前，他犹豫了。因为13对他来说是个特殊数字，他是Christian，多少还是觉得13不祥，且这数字，偏又是他与Jacky之间相差的年纪，又多少有点一语成谶的味道，因此让他的感觉很不好。既然前面12个电话都没接，想来第13个也不会接了。他转而打给共同相识的所有人，挨个儿打听，可是没有人知道Jacky在哪里，他的失踪毫无先兆。  
Benny后来讲，他并非没有考虑过报警。只是一旦报警，Jacky Wu的职业生涯就将受到巨大的打击。他是公众人物，纸总是包不住火的。万一有任何意外，对嗜食八卦的公众来说，都是愉快的恩飨，必当引发一系列的震荡。终究，震荡造成的伤害与裂痕都会留在Jacky身上，看客们，看完了好戏就自散了，不受影响。  
他甚至想过直接去找Tai-long Lee或他背后的Heung生。他有充分理由怀疑是他们藏了人。他并不否认，自己还沉浸在白天拍摄动作电影的残酷思维里，受阴谋论的左右，认为必要时当然可以先去庙街抓两个蓝灯笼之类的矮脚仔严刑逼供。在逼使人讲真话漏消息方面，他有传奇性的想象力和经验。他是这样打算的，反正庙街的大排档彻夜不关，他又有车，方便来回；车里自从上次对阵Tai-long之后，他都保持了携带高尔夫球杆的良好习惯。  
他已驱车赴战，就在此时，接到电话求援。Jacky的声音沙哑，带着浓重鼻音，听起来很有些不善。他说了一个方位，便致行动中止，Benny Chan调转车头。  
他说的位置其实就在跑马地的大街上。

他的车开到时，Jacky坐在路边人行道上等他。因他一动不动，远看全被灌木与垃圾箱挡住，弄得Benny误以为他又失踪，很吓了一跳。  
车开到近处，终于认到人，便摇下窗招呼他快上来。Jacky坐着不动，说，“……我站不起来。”Benny这才发现他的脸型都不对，就在夜色里看也似是浮肿的，而且脖子上也没有围巾。  
等跳下车走近再看，Jacky整个人乍看就是很凌乱的样子，不仅没有围巾，头发也蓬乱，嘴唇嘴角都有伤，一侧脸颊隆起，显被人打肿。问他，是什么都不说，连摇头也没力气，兀自呆愣愣坐着，往四周围散着可怕的酒气。  
Benny消化了一下这个状况，脱口便问：“你喝了酒？”想想绝不可能，Jacky不可能做伤害BB的事，又转而问：“怎么弄成这样？”  
Jacky坐在地上，仰头望他，喘了一会儿，才能讲出一句话。这一晚上除却求援电话他对Benny只多说了这么一句话而已。他说：“都是我自己弄的不好，跟阿Zuo没关系。”  
Benny却是第一次听到他这样称呼Jacky Heung。过去，他以为他们互相称呼也是Jacky，还嫉妒过Jacky与Jacky，何等的青春奇缘。事实证明，他完全猜错，他的臆想真的都是臆断，根本没有碰对过。他的Wu Jing一直小心翼翼，保护着自己与他人的另一个世界，若不是现在肝肠寸断、气尽力竭，想必也会继续悉心收藏他的秘密，不叫Benny能有机会一瞥。  
他是真的行将力竭，说话的时候腮帮鼓出一块，是锁死的牙根。这在港岛也是寒夜，天气颇冷他却在流汗。  
他满头虚汗，像寒热症发作的人那样尽可能地窝成一团坐着，双手抱着肚子。  
Benny扶他也扶不起，Jacky的双腿完全使不上力气。Benny用力环住他腋下把人抱得站起，突然发现他的裤子上渗透出一长条的深色，摸上去隐隐是潮的，当下惊得他自己也冒了一背的冷汗。  
“先去医院。”他开了后座的门，又抱又拽，把人弄上车子后座。Jacky自己也尽了些力气，方才能躺得不压迫小腹。调整过程中，应当是身上哪里很痛，他不讲话，也不哭泣，就轻轻地哼了几声。  
Benny看他躺着，已是半死不活的表情，想是自己也知道流了很多血，BB恐怕凶多吉少。至于这若干钟头内发生过什么事，真正是让人想都不愿细想。  
他的眼泪自方才就快要扑出，被他硬瞪眼睛压住了。这一刻在Jacky看不到的角度，热泪终于滑出。他脱下眼镜，草草用手背擦了擦。他已有好些年不因为现实世界的事情哭泣，所有的眼泪都只留给观影时偶发的情肠。他也是误以为自己扮冷硬就有这么娴熟，自得于这种信手拈来的坚强。  
到此时方才理会到，这种脱出掌控的无力，自己亦无从躲避。确实是眼睛辣痛，委屈填膺，不是滋味。  
他本来伸了一条手臂给Jacky，像过去这几十天一样，他想要就给他抓住，他要抓多久全由着他。但是这眼下，原因种种，再也不能顺他的意，是以把他抱进车座就撤回了手臂。

Benny坐进驾驶室时还觉得自己那条硬从Jacky手中抽回来的胳膊正在发热发烫。  
他隔着衣裳搓了搓，无法缓解这种灼热，也只能由他去了。  
于是便发动车子，假装无意，终于泄露怨愤，挟哀带恨，将一句浸润得半熟不熟的国语，甩出胸腔，抽打在Jacky身上。  
“有的我帮不了你的，Wu Jing，你听我讲——你要自爱！”  
他说完，从后视镜偷看。他还模糊的视线，只能看到Jacky阖眼躺着，不知是睡是醒，总之一动不动。


	20. Chapter 20

好彩BB是没有事。  
医生都话Jacky遭严重暴力，查的结果出来，倒都是皮肉外伤，兼之有点脱水，人很虚弱需要留院观察。他挨到躺上病床，便一头昏睡去，断断续续直至隔日才愿意清醒。很多疗治检查，都在夜里半昏着完成，后来再谈及，他一口咬定全都不记得了，只闹着要看B超。确定BB很好，便蒙头睡觉。  
Benny有陪他整夜，知道虚惊一场后便离去上工，之后直到他出院，都并没有再来过。Jacky在港的许多友人，但凡是有点真交情的，在之后的若干天里，竟都接到这位导演Chan先生的电话，告知Wu Jing病了在某某处住院，倘若有闲，万望去探看探看，免得他寂寞，郁郁寡欢对外伤愈合无益。  
他说得非常严肃认真，好像同Jacky Wu依然只有合同关系，未曾逾越雷池半步，眼下也是因为急着用他，才会如此期待他早日康复。可是他俩的事情，在一部分朋友的见闻扩散下早已传开，大家都不能肯定，又隐隐了解他的心情。说起来都话，还是Benny Chan比较值得同情，既然脱不开，为什么自己不退一步，两下都死扛着，又是何苦。

而今Jacky确实是一派死扛的作风。从那天晚上出事以后，他是一个短信、一个电话都不主动拨出。别人打来他还是接听的，“喂”过一声，马上就沉默，单听那一边说。  
如果去看他，带什么他吃什么，既然不大情愿交谈，就只能拿出自暴自弃的态度拼命往肚子里塞食物。Paco第一天带了6个苹果去见他，第二天发现5个已经被他食尽，手上还在削第6个，顿时惊呆，出了医院就给Benny去电话，说你是没有看见，你的那个Jacky快要被苹果杀死啦。  
Benny的电话背景就很嘈杂，一听就是正在忙工作高速运转。他的反应夸张，是惊叫说谁爆料给苹果日报，我杀他灭口！——顿了几秒，又柔声道，我在给人讲戏，脑筋僵化，出不了戏，事情要不要紧，Paco你慢一点说。  
Paco已经被他嚇坏了，慌忙告诉他是真苹果不是苹果日报，Jacky一天吃那么多个，恐怕要吃坏肠胃。又说，“我带6个俾他，别人也送果篮呀，都食嗮咁又点算涅？他唔开心，都系冇勇气再面对你呀。”  
Benny明显是在电波那头考虑了片时方才作答。他想了一下才答道：“而家最重要揾多D钱，好好啲做嘢，我系乜都唔想捻。话佢要好好咁养足精神。”接下来便挂断，摆明也是不想跟Jacky对面。  
Paco被他俩弄得很是为难，又不敢把Benny这个反应直接告知Jacky。正迟疑要怎么表达，忽然有陌生电话进来。接起才知是Benny新雇佣的一名助理，讲话客气至极，反复说老板想知道Wu生现在可有什么想要的东西或想见的人，让我配合着联络解决一下——老板很忙，都不能作陪，当然感觉好对不起Wu生，他想食什么？我一会儿买好驱车送来。  
很久之后再回顾这桩旧事，Paco都同Jacky讲，我都系自我怀疑，要被你们逼疯。若再来一次，我索性连解约文件都做好，断然送俾你签字呀Wu Jing哥！

本来医生早就说Jacky能够出院。但他自认为跑马地已不欢迎他，自己无家可归，宁可继续住在病房，饱食终日，似乎已完全忘记了任何关于电影、演员、导演的事情，也不用考虑给私人医院的单间和优质服务埋单。  
Benny的助理每周跑来为他签一次单，连续来了两次以后，回去报知老板，说看样子Wu生是不打算走了，租住在病房里写起了自己的剧本。因为他“病”得久了，上门探他的人越来越少，他就同护士聊天，也爱同助理说他的剧本。  
“这是一个爱情动作片。”他非要这么说，“讲一个刺客。刺客的爱情都很短暂。”  
助理已快被他烦死，还不得不一边听一边记好同老板复述，免得自己失掉饭碗被炒鱿鱼。他学舌给Benny Chan，彼时对方正热火朝天地拍着撞车画面，因赶工买了许多辆二手车对碰，都来不及修理，是碰坏一辆就直接再买同型号的替代。  
当老板的搞暴力美学发泄彻底，心情自然轻快，大冬天也热得满面红潮。这时节似乎心不在焉，若有若无问助理是什么样的刺客？什么样的爱情故事？  
助理误以为他是真不在意，原话告诉他道，Jacky心情好的时候都话“我就是那个刺客！”  
孰料立刻被他一阵大骂，说这样重要关乎电影工作的事情，怎么都不问问细节，如此粗疏怎么能算一个有心的从业者，想从这里起步谈何容易，Wu Jing他剧本呢细节呢，故事复杂度呢？竟同你说不给我电话，这么漫不经心不事专业系要点样啊。我再俾你个机会，你重新去跟他谈，最好搵到他手稿复印一份给我，电脑稿的话，去主任医师办公室可以打印，报我的名。

助理毫无办法，因为细想来Jacky根本不说什么细节，稿子也捂得很死，他要套话谈何容易，Jacky若不想交流，还会假装听不懂粤语。出于眼下只能偶尔碰到Paco的缘故，他去求Paco帮忙讨要剧本。  
Paco说：“要来系唔有人想拍啦，到时候他话我们全系骗子。”  
话虽如此，他还是去讨了一份，自言自语说既然Benny Chan想看，就叫他拿了去拍啊。此时Jacky的成稿也只写了一小部分，主要是他自认为的高潮剧情。Paco同助理一道看过，都觉得简直发癫，双双评价说，这哪里是一枚刺客，根本是超级英雄。  
但是这话他们都不敢当着Jacky的面讲。拿他剧本时也小心翼翼，问是不是还有话带给Chan生，搵大导演看剧本对电影人来说都是大事情啦，有构思要点或注意事项须早点讲。  
Jacky靠在病床上傻坐。这半个月他吃得不节制，导致身材大走样，胖了许多，小腹明显肥了一圈，连臂腿都长多了不少新肉。他摸了摸自己肚子，看上去不开心，又不像心闷憋气，反正就是一脸唔有表情的样子。  
“告诉他是男仔啊。而且，名字我已想好了，都在这个剧本里。”他说。


	21. Chapter 21

二十一、

这一次的跨年两人竟没有在一起过，这在一个多月前的Benny恐怕完全料想不到。  
Jacky让Paco带剧本给他后，旋即不管不顾出院，一头扎回北京参加救治贫困肾病儿童的慈善活动去了。  
他对贫困儿童的关心无可厚非，Paco同Benny说项时，两人并有聊到多年前Jacky在大陆拍电视剧刚走红时，会买蛋糕送给乞丐吃。“他自己中意食蛋糕”，Paco说，便认定那是好吃的东西，所以要给肚子饿的人准备。  
Benny沉默得多，主要听他说，手里捏着Jacky那未完成的刺客故事剧本。Paco因有私心，想从他对待剧本的微小动作中摸索出他现在对Jacky的态度来，就一直盯着他看。结果他一动不动，郎心似铁的模样，什么摸索着文件夹封面之类的事情，一概没有做过。他只在最后表示回去就会抽时间看，而此时真是很忙，没有工夫再多交流。  
Paco不敢把这些原封不动告知Jacky，出了一连串大大小小的事情，现在各自相安，也算不赔不赚。他都是劝告Jacky大冬天的，他又体虚浮肿，最好不要两地再跑——Benny Chan当然也是这个意思了。再说要回香港，Jacky又不肯回跑马地居住，就先留在北京也好。反正原先动摇的心思，也会因为距离一下子拉远而暂时搁置。正所谓，离爱即离愁嘛。  
Jacky在电话里反问说：“我有什么愁？”  
他的口气还是咄咄逼人，强硬到极致。衣带渐紧肚腹臃肿只是客观事实，他承受而已，根本没有任何改变他想法和态度的可能。

跨年过后不到一周Benny接到老友Johnnie To的邀请，要他参加自己新片的首映。Johnnie说，是个爱情片，你不是一直很想拍爱情片吗？——我已拍了。  
过去每有此等事，Johnnie也总是给他发邀请的，只是他向来不去。私底下聚会倒是可能去一去，也绝不肯单独同To生见面。在To生说来，他们是最好、最好的朋友，但是绝不会私下见面，要见面，也是要有业内朋友一道，大家坐下来聊天。  
在Benny Chan的角度，他都话自己私会Mr. To必然属于大件事，人人都会乱传他们是要再合作，搞大制作。其实他们年轻时是合作过很久的，而今Benny很少谈及罢了，若被问到，则一定是说“不只是朋友，我是Johnnie To的弟子，To生是我的贵人。”  
但也不可不见。Benny每年都会设法见他几次，与许多人一道，这样他的感觉会好。若真的见不到，又委实挂念，以他不久前同Jacky开玩笑的说话，是不甘心只记挂彼此拍的烂片，务必要相见，互相提醒一下现实世界。  
Jacky那时安安静静坐着，是少有的乖顺时刻。他把脑门靠倚在Benny的前臂上，弄到足令Benny觉到麻木那么久。  
“你们最后一起拍的片子，是A Moment of Romance……” 他喃喃说。  
他是聪明的，虽然并不透彻。这种事谁能透彻，何况他还那么年轻的。

A Moment of Romance，是个爱情片。若不是它一直存在，始终经典，很多人都快将要忘记，动作片导演Benny Chan其实也是会拍、能拍、可以编写爱情故事的。  
它的监制Johnnie To目前最后的一部片子，也是个爱情片，他既然重又发出邀请，而Benny Chan又忽然想要承情，那么他便决定去了，这样忙里偷闲，隐在人群之中，一个人看了一场电影。  
出来时但觉头晕目眩。他跟Johnnie打电话抱怨说近年来看电影还未有这样的感觉，你骗我，事前并没说是鬼片，我都唔知个阵我系度睇咩。Johnnie说他的酒局已差不多收尾，拜托他且等一等，一会儿搭他的车，一道回清水湾附近。  
说得口气颇可怜，连声重复道：“今晚饮醉咗！”  
Benny之前远远地看他，是在发布会进行半小时后方才现身。这种故弄玄虚的手段，最是能吸引闪光灯，在场所有的摄影记者一旦还魂，诸般快门齐下，顿时弧光耀眼，整齐划一。在那角度，Johnnie To看台下无不漆黑，Benny顿时觉得自己戴了帽子藏住白发，蜷缩在那台下人丛之中，被闪光刺眼，又跟着被挤来挤去，真是何苦。  
可事情不同于往常，Johnnie从未亲身开口向他哀告什么，Johnnie To也是没有必要搭别人的车。他已是某种大佬，岂会无车接送。这是有话要谈，才会放低身段。Benny也是顺着他的话说，便答：“等阵你仲要揸车，我等紧你。”

结果竟然在车里等了快有一个钟头，几乎又是捱到Jacky那天闹失踪的钟点。他因无聊，心下无着无落，便想是不是索性给Jacky拨个电话。犹豫了再三，最后还是拨了，才发现他在香港的号码暂不能用，他回北京后，大约是换了北京的号码。再要换号拨去时，Johnnie总算从楼上下来了。  
两人见面就抱在一起寒暄了几句。Benny心里思忖，觉得这拥抱跟行业内聚餐时的并无多大分别，既没有特别用力，也没失却理智的意味。旋即又认为自己这样想事情委实没有尊严，若不是希望有所区别，又怎么会比较是否有区别？他们的事情都是二十年前的旧事了，那时节，Benny的座驾还是一辆公路赛摩托车。到今日他已有十八年未再揸过赛车。  
他这天为求低调，亦开的银色大众GTI，正是数月前他为Jacky搏命时开的那辆，到此时也才刚刚修好取回。物是人非，才几十天光景，副驾驶又换咗个人，竟是另一位名字带J先生。  
Johnnie To出宴席来私会他时，考究的驼色西装已经解了扣子，懒散地披着，才见面他就一指胸前贴的蝴蝶标志，那是他电影的宣传Logo，说我一口气飞下十七楼来找你，一时弃掉好多人哩。  
他是发了福了，年轻时清高且瘦，让人误以为等他老去时，也必然是个清癯的瘦老头。可他们现在终于老了，阿To却连五官都浊重了许多，再不见当时轮廓。Benny单是白了发，年轻时他不显青春，此时其实也不怎么显老的。不像Johnnie，他的头发未怎么白，然而先行掉落了许多，发际堪忧，早露出了光光的前额。他喝了酒，满面皆是红彤彤的，坐上车也不稳重，劈手要撕下那胶印的蝴蝶，贴在Benny臂上。  
Benny发动起车辆，说，“做咩？”  
Johnnie笑得好开心，同他讲：“借对好翼俾你使呀！”  
Benny因之前打不通Jacky的电话，一直还在揣摩这事，心里烦躁，自是无意受他调戏，单单劈手抢过那蝴蝶来，一掌拍在车顶上贴牢。  
而后掉过脸来，龇一龇满口的白牙，甩给了To生一个十足鬼怪爱情片风格的逆光微笑：“大虫虫亦俾我一巴掴死咗，跟住我带埋你去兜风呀？”


	22. Chapter 22

二十二、

没有直接开到清水湾。  
距离当年Benny头一回载Johnnie To去清水湾看他飙车，已经过去了二十多年。Johnnie显然想要多点工夫谈天，就说，若不赶时间，不如往大澳开，再转回来。  
路上都是先说自己的新电影。Benny说，又是一部动作片，绑架、抓贼、撞车、枪战，老一套。没有了。没拍完，估计下半年能上映。  
Johnnie说他今天新发的爱情片，说这个戏的主题，也是他喜欢这个剧本最重要和关键的一点，就是失去的东西是没法去改变的，能改变的只有人们的回忆。  
他是很兴奋，Benny问他为什么这么讲呢？他解释说，人在回忆的时候，你可以将过去一年、五年发生的事情加入进去，将以前遭遇的事情做一些修正。这样回忆其实改变了细节，但是过去的事情本身是没有改变的，你生命越长就越可能对过去的事情有不同的结论。  
“简单的说比如失恋，你会痛苦的度过失恋的第一天、第二天、第三天，一个月、一年，但越往以后这种痛苦就会逐渐变淡呀。你可改变你对失恋的看法但你不能改变当时失恋的事实。而你在时间的流逝中是在不断的改变着你对失恋的想法的。”  
这是他事前关于影片的演讲，此时不过是将背熟的腹稿详细重复。Benny耐下心又听一遍，而后忽然把驾驶室的车窗摇下。夜风猛地吹进来，撩动他的白发。  
“而家我其实冇咁多嘢念嘅。”他说。  
“其实我对你有好多想讲嘅话。”Johnnie抬起手，虚悬了一下，而后放下，落在Benny的胯上停住，“过去你仲有咁多嘢念，你我去兜风嘅，揸车到咗山顶，统统话俾我知。个阵你都话我要拍自己嘅心底故事……”  
自从Jacky离开，Benny已有数十天未被人这样碰过身体，哪怕碰到，也是工作氛围，他没有多余感觉。阿To忽然这样摸他，他整个人都震抖一下，反应这么厉害，弄得两个阿伯年纪的男人各自都有点尴尬。彼此相视一笑，也就罢了。  
“使唔使咁过敏……都话你有咗男朋友啦……Jacky Wu嘛。我知呀。”Johnnie说，“你知唔知我喺度等紧你哋分手？就算想搵个膊头挨吓，都唔要搵靓仔啊，艺人靓仔始终系靠唔住嘅。”

GTI沿着山道本来一直拐来拐去。这段路夜里并不很好开，幸好Benny一个人时也是常来，他熟悉得很。倒是Johnnie看他动辄单手驾车拐山道，又开得这么快，好几次紧张到要叫出来。  
Benny驾车飞速拐弯，也不知是无心还是故意，总之一边狂踩油门一边作答：“我唔系贪佢靓仔，我好中意佢呀。”  
他技术很好，竟学少年人玩漂移，靠轮胎抓地甩过极逼仄的弯道。这样开出去后没有多远，阿To便不住喊停。他喝得并有点多，这样拐实在经受不住。Benny把车停下在安全的半山，又下车开门，亲身扶他下来呕吐。断断续续吐了一刻钟，Johnnie才说觉得心里舒服多了。  
Benny拍着他的背，等他吐完咳完了，又扶他回后座稍躺。这时站在山风里吹久了，面冷心冷，才沉得下气说话。他说：分手都系我嘅错，唔要错怪小朋友。  
Johnnie毕竟是老了，本来就比他年长，现在老也老得快。原先两人在车上有点小动作身体接触，Benny还觉心跳得快了，虽然回忆不起当年是怎样如何，却也多多少少，觉得偶有这样越线的意外发生，也是很不错。只是现在车停下来，心也渐渐静了。  
说完那句自揽责任的话，他闭一闭眼，觉得气压好低，风是湿冷的，但水汽氤氲中，都好像能闻到Jacky刚被他搓洗干净后的味道，热蓬蓬的头发散着湿润的洗发香精味，身上是沐浴露的咸柠檬味。Jacky做人强硬，心思其实好敏感，刚同居在一起时，他都很担心自己不清洁会惹Benny厌恶。两人在北京超市里一道买沐浴露，他有小声自语，说柠檬的闻起来最干净。  
他大约以为Benny根本没有听见。

车没有熄火，但Johnnie没有完全恢复。所以Benny直即在驾驶位置闲坐。不关门，以便把两条长腿伸得笔直，既然没有人对话，就闭目养神，也让自己舒坦一会儿。  
正在养神，就听到Johnnie呻吟，说，Benny你竟比过去英俊了，意气风发好似Mark仔，绝不是曾经模样。而我却老得快。  
Benny睁开眼睛迎上他趴在自己椅背的脸，说，怎么会，今天你的女主角还话你是不老帅哥。他学Miss.Li的口吻讲话，然后自顾自笑。冷不防遭阿To抬手按住他的额头。  
阿To这老伯，是连手掌都显肥厚了。然而他的这个动作，却弄得Benny“啊呀”一声惊叫。或许Johnnie To原本接下来是要摸一摸他的头顶，只是被他一叫，也惊骇了一下，比较无味，遂把手收回。  
他又好气又好笑，道：“唔要紧张啦，以前我成日都系咁样，你亦成日学我的。”  
Benny打圆场赔笑说，都话我是你门生弟子，什么不是同你学的？怎么谈恋爱多少也是同你学的。大家都已累了，就不要老讲古啦，你有什么打算？最近可忙？我有一个新片在赶拍，租用机场，结果那些穿西装跟穿制服的，都对我讲，不可教你的演员当众在机场掏出枪来，以免市民模仿，你说说看，他们是有多不自信……  
Johnnie等他絮叨了一阵，才微笑道：Jacky Wu，你不爱了，不要他了，是不是？

Benny的说话声，立刻就消失了。  
他瞪着Johnnie，给他一个“你说下去”的眼色。事实也是，完全不知如何回答，于是干脆无话。  
他想托他经纪人递给我看一个剧本，说是一个刺客的故事，他说你也看过，可能不想拍，没有回话，我便知道你们已经分手了——他的恩师和贵人，导演Johnnie To说。  
他又一次重复说：你知不知道我一直在等着你跟他分手？都知道是一定要分的，这样的男孩子做事情志气高，他住在你处，无非吸你的血。你不看他的本子，他就立刻来找我了，都因为我做导演仿佛是比你更久更劲呀。  
Benny笑了。“他确实是志气高。”他说。  
又说，那剧本我其实看过了，看样子你还没有看？不然你同我讲话，就不是说这些了。  
Johnnie追问他有什么区别，他是不肯讲，于是以为他心里难过，也不再问，单只告诉他，本来也不想看那剧本。一是手头专业编剧递的本子就很多，看也看不完，没有必要为一个新人武行大开方便之门；二是Jacky Wu要什么，他好清楚，当然是有出头机会。他现在脚踏你们三条船，惹的一身湿，突然你们都脱手了，接下来没有人庇护，他在香港在哪里都混不成了。他要什么呢？难道是跟你Benny Chan当年一样，把我拿摩托机车拖到山顶上说说理想——难道他也是要拍自己的故事吗？不可能，现在的年轻人都现实得很。他一点都不像你，这么多年，除了头发白了，你都没有变。  
他对Benny说：你一点没变，真的还在拍自己的故事。  
“To先生要怎么做？”Benny突然拿国语问他说，“买下他这个本子，还是收留他这个人？”  
阿To也是很疲倦了，此时还未发现他连语言模式都切换掉了。他北上好几年了，听国语毫无困难，理解起来仍是顺利的，即也用半生不熟的国语答道：“买下他这傻本子放起就好，其实不必看。他缺钱生养BB，正好要帮他这回，以后再算。也是替你结一结账，他不会晓得我今晚已见过你，眼下就是要你Benny点头放手啦……”  
Benny沉默不语，把车熄了火，拔了钥匙。他从驾驶座出来，刻意绕了大半圈，才走到Johnnie面前，蹲下，指着自己的脸。  
“白发佬渔色智已昏，‘打得好’食硬Benny Chan——记住，可以做大标题。”他笑道，“打电话给苹果日报，叫他们开这车把你送回家。”说罢，抓住To生的一只手掌掰开，把自己的车钥匙丢进去，帮他握好。  
阿To喝了酒又吐，话也说得多，看上去困倦极了。见他如此，是连争执的心都提不动，只忍不住也笑，反问至于吗？为了一个与你我无关的别人……你真嘅好狠心。  
Benny说：“我愿意呀。”

他是站起来就走，摸黑信步，沿着公路，往山底下走。  
下了几叠山道，都没有遇见一个人。走了半个多钟头，才听见身后有机车轰鸣，回头去看，那车已经停下了。  
车手脱下头盔，看去二十来岁，问他：“老伯，系唔系荡失路啊？要唔要送你返去Freni呀？”  
及看清他脸，才觉得也不算是很老，愣一愣打算戴好头盔揸车走掉，被他一把拉住，掏了一张狮子头给他。  
笑说：“老伯看你揸车揸到好Chok，可唔可以带我去兜风呀？”


	23. Chapter 23

二十三、

距离春节虽然还有半个多月，北京的大小超市已开始逐蔓延开一种既欢乐又紧张的奇特气氛，好像仍是物质匮乏年代，年货现在不开始准备，到了年前转眼就能被别人抢空。  
Jacky倒不需要买什么年货，他的春节一般都是在到处拜年、聚会、蹭吃中度过的，自是觉得更加不用准备。他厌恶蚂蚁搬家式的采购，都是一口气买上许多，取自己一个人目前能提得动的最大值，然后全部囤在冰箱里，塞到不能再塞。有些东西，他并非是真的需要，其实也是一眼看到，想了想感觉可能将来或许需要，或者是心血来潮想试试，就这么买了回来。初时跟Benny一起采购时买的两罐乳制品，因为尝了一口不怎么好吃，搁着都已变质，化作豆腐渣一样的沉淀物，一开盖便是一股酸臭味，吓得他一回北京就把它们先扔了。  
他眼下仍是独居在之前与Benny共租的小屋里，剩下只影孤身，进出都不自在。这次回来以后，才呆了几天，身体就开始浮肿，脸肿得比肚子凸起的速度还快，连带着脚也有点微微的肿，从上到下处处不适。没工要搵时，晚上除了看电视再也没有任何活动，想睡就睡，对娱乐都是兴趣缺缺，有精神便写剧本，每每写不了几句，即自觉又写到动情对白，二话不说，先把自己感动得想哭。偏偏他又听人说腹中带着BB时顶好不要哭，只能憋着；憋得狠了，就对着墙壁骂人发泄，想骂谁骂谁，反正没有人能听见。  
骂着骂着，忽然想起Benny Chan专喜欢在片场指天骂人，骂得很难听，却不指名道姓，说是免得被人对号入座，其实现场每个人都会觉得他骂的其实是自己。想到这里，又笑出声来，拿拳头捶墙。  
一个人住时，Jacky是有点晨昏颠倒的，过得不规律，一觉能睡到下午三四点，晚上一两点都仍睡不着。没有孩子时这样毫无压力，而今却惹得他分外焦虑。这十余天工夫，楼上厕所的天花板一度渗水，滴滴答答又有一周。正所谓“数着更漏到天明”，没有几晚他就受不了了，跑去同邻居理论，说自己正在生病，听到声音就要开灯起来看，以至于神经衰弱得很。  
他质问邻居，既然漏水，为何不修，有没有公德？  
对方盯着他看了一会儿，惊道：唷，你是Wu Jing？！你你你，是不是准备要打我？  
Jacky无可奈何，道：“哪儿能呢哥们儿，我是说，要不我出钱，你赶紧找人修修？”

楼板修好那天，Jacky竟自云人逢喜事，有种再世为人般的感动，情绪外露，还请该邻居全家吃饭。只是谢绝合影，说我胖成这样没什么好拍的，我又不搬走你还是等我减下肥来呗。  
但他自己吃不下什么，同自己逼着自己吃饭时一样，胃口依旧不好，油腻之物看着就难受，单是高高兴兴说话，陪了大家一晚上。他不肯喝酒，烟也戒了，被邻居抱怨调笑，说他不给面子。幸而都不算是熟人，根本不需要解释，不喝就是不喝。  
挨到返屋，把门关上，现在连滴水的声音都没有了，不开灯屋子里燥热且闷，静得要把人逼疯掉。他扶着墙摸到沙发坐下，盯着未关闭的电视电源看。就那一个红点，他看了有十多分钟之久，也不知道自己为何就被吸引了注意，或许只是消磨时间罢了。  
这时时间大约十点半钟，门铃正是在这时响了的。后来他也很想回忆或铭记，然而并不是很能确定时间。  
依稀只是记得，大家饭局散伙时邻居说都快十点了，居然这么晚，明天还要上班。  
本来以为还是邻居，因为分别时说老婆要烤面包做早饭，回头送他些热的。他晚饭根本没有吃到饱肚，此时想到面包心情颇有点小激动，立刻鼓足劲爬起来摸灯，开了玄关的壁灯，这才去拉门。  
门刚拉开，先看到一个大大的粉红色蛋糕纸盒，来人比他高一个头——他要抬起头才恰恰正对上Benny Chan风尘仆仆的脸。

Benny进门连一句寒暄的招呼都没打。  
他就似回自己的家，进门先把大门带上、把蛋糕安置好。Jacky缩在他背后，眼睁睁看着他弯腰开门检查塞得乱七八糟的冰箱，紧张得大气都不敢出。  
事后他说觉得自己真特么怂，都不知道在紧张个啥。Benny则说你是该紧张，你把我的人——我的、两个、人——都委屈得不行了，我不在你简直瞎过，这回是真欠了我的你知道么。  
那都是上了飞机后的互相埋怨，不提也罢。那天晚上，Benny重重一下，关上冰箱。他转过身时，Jacky有一种朦胧的恐慌感，并不愿意开口叫他。这种事，在他看来简直不可能发生，Paco前一晚还同他讲，好像有人看到Johnnie To坐了Benny Chan的车子离开，他们应当有过对谈。可是Paco自己又不很确定，解释说他们两个大导演都很谨慎，很久未曾私会，或许是看错。  
Jacky很担心眼前的景象只是他在沙发上偶得的梦境，他不曾拥有这场现实，只要他叫出Benny的名字，梦境便即刻崩溃，“现实”就会消失。  
Benny也并没有叫出他的名字，他转身就揽住他肩膀，手从脖颈探进他的帽衫，摸索衬衫领口，扯开了几粒扣，又往更深处摸索。  
他的额头迫近来，不容Jacky闪躲，二话不说往他额头上贴。Jacky只来得及拂掉他的眼镜，这才发现这位老伯不算是有备而来，他眼镜的镜腿都绑着细绳，这一个细节，即说明他出发前还完全处于工作状态。他只有上工执机时才会这么办。  
后来问了，才知道，他真的是一下工就去了机场。并且已请Paco把他俩回来时的机票全买好，志在必得。Paco反问若他不肯跟你返港呢？他根本不予回答，说自己完全没有考虑过那种情况。  
碰了额头、脱了眼镜、顶住鼻子，即开始打茄轮。Jacky还做矜持考虑，认为自己不是一个人是两个，心里对情事其实是没有渴望的，他是不急迫的。  
这么想的光景，就听到“啪”、“啪”两声，声音特别清脆，而且直击在骨头上，弄得他整个头骨都震动生疼。这两下撞击，是他俩的牙齿直接撞在一起，若非源自两人一道相对使力，根本不至于撞得这样重，连声音都响亮。  
居然还连着撞了两下，真是全然没有一方主动退让的默契。  
撞得好痛，不得不双双避让了一下。两个近视眼都虚着眼睛偷看对方的表情，Jacky未等到看清又想先发制人，再度把头脸往前拱去，却被Benny伸空余的一只手，抓住了头颅脸侧，把他控住。  
再借助海拔优势，居高临下，找准嘴巴，狠狠给他亲了下去。


	24. Chapter 24

二十四、

Benny回到香港继续开工时完全是一副人逢喜事精神爽的模样，他把Jacky接回跑马地单位这件事，做得又快又巧，不声不响就完成了。  
但这似乎还不足以使他这样得意。他回到剧组，就请主要演职人员吃饭，一副好老板的架势，好像悭吝苛刻了这么久，也必须要抛撒点港纸安抚一下众心，方才能平衡心情。然而饭局间大家看他又笑又闹妙语不断，都觉得有点反常。便有明白人表示，导演刚从北京回来，这样高兴也是正常的。  
大家便都明了了：Benny Chan不过凡人，得偿所愿也会情绪外露的。那北京一夜，想必是发生了许多事。  
当然是发生了许多事——Benny后来同Paco表示，我以前过于矜持，并不擅长把握强硬派的心思，很多理解都耽于表面，没有考虑到情人相处，除却表面关怀，更需深入了解。总之以后还要继续改进。  
Paco被他云里雾里一阵绕，想了想，即给Jacky去电，约他出来食面，见面头一句劈头盖脸，就是：你俩是不是已经做过？  
Jacky瞪着他，很迟疑了一下，才以令人难以忍受的强硬口吻反问：那又如何，你是不是想解约赶我走？

这几乎是必须发生的事，真正发生了，便也再没什么特别。Benny之前都是着意温存，想着这种事要求做到最后一步，最好是等水到渠成。  
他也是幻想过Jacky生下BB前后何时，若身体状态合宜，心情也颇舒适，于是因为自己要得厉害，十分渴望，而主动向他求欢。那美妙情景，光是存于幻想，就足以让他燥热发硬。  
但是这个事情，他本身缺乏信心。且不说他总觉得自己年纪偏大，这副躯壳在情事方面的吸引力绝不强烈，单是主动些提出交欢，就觉得有点过于自重，太不合适。两人之前同居的阶段，Jacky似刻意讨好，每天暗示可以为他服务，Benny也觉得别扭，简直是占他便宜。如此种种，两人抱在一起安眠居多，互相挑逗、欢好的行为反而是很少的。也有越是反复试探，彼此顾忌就越多，恶性循环。  
可是Jacky Heung的这桩事情，彷如当头棒喝。年轻人说做就做，真是厉害透顶，让白头翁倍加反省。他之前情浓时做下的应允，因为一点点行差步错，竟然悉数落空。那夜将他送医，医生说他遭遇强暴，又紧张过度，身心都破碎。这勾起Benny的愧疚，简直无颜以对。之前一直说要护他周全，不让他落入这种境地，结果没有做到。  
也说要陪他待检，到时候一起见证BB的性别，一道取名。那时候确实都是想要安慰他，可也有私心在。他想到一个小小的、柔软的、只属于Jacky的小Jacky，还没有见过面，但就着Jacky自己沉睡的样子，能想象他那BB将来会蜷成肉乎乎的一团毫无戒备地安眠。立刻便觉得当仁不让是自己，要圈他们在怀里，既是占据，也想施加守护。结果，都是没能做到。  
他失去给这孩子取名的一次良机。眼下他自不可能反驳Jacky在孤立中所做的任一个绝望的决定，他有一部分本当属于Benny Chan，到最后却并不能成。

一想到这个就深深怀恨。到北京将之生擒到手——或曰逮个正着之后，Benny连废话都懒得同Jacky讲，见面吻之后，拒绝同他交流，是将他打从地面拔起，就要往床铺上扛。  
早前他缺乏锻炼，根本抱不动人，可能近期忙碌过分，生活反而规律，又兼之得到锻炼，这一下就把“两个人”抱离了地面。Jacky是个不怕死的，挂在他肩上竟然一阵乱笑，还要捶他的背，说老伯你放我下来，又向他指天发誓，一定会乖。  
Benny是豁出去了，绝不再给他机会作妖，扛他上床之后，立刻开始脱衣剥裤，先将他半身上的遮羞物都除尽，又将上衣悉数卷到腋下，搂着他像一对儿汤勺似的躺了，再摸猫一样，慢慢地沿着脊柱抚摸他的皮囊。  
摸了一会儿，看他已经受不住开始小幅度地蹭着床单，这才问他：以后乖不乖了？  
Jacky被他摸得浑身发痒，并不是皮肤干痒，那种无法抑制的燥热是从身体内部来。他原以为有了BB在，是绝不可能再有这等知觉，所以也是略带恐慌地反问他：我能怎么乖？——我答应乖乖的好不好？别折磨我了……  
Benny在他的身后，并不给他回头，硬是把他乱摇的脑袋掰正了，要他在未知之中任其摆布。他分开Jacky的臀肉像拨开臆想中的饱满果实。Jacky确实胖了些，他的腰臀此时看去，并非是臃肿，曲线圆润，倒显得有种模糊了年龄与性别的丰腴，像古老的神殿中，那些象征丰盛的雕像。Benny沿着那丘谷的线条分开他，找到他要攻占的幽暗秘所，将手指贴上去，同时，把嘴唇碰上Jacky的耳朵。  
“信不信我？”他把声音放轻，怕吓到这人似的。  
Jacky只轻轻“嗯”了一声。停顿了一秒又听见Benny继续问：“愿不愿意呢？”  
他终是不能勉强他，希望得到首肯再做深一步。Jacky一时不答，他就停在那里等着。他的精神努力在等，身体却很不给面子，到了这搭箭上弦之时，崩得他几乎要裂开溅血。他也并不是头一回做这种事的人了，这次勃起却是最难熬的，连他自己也搞不清楚到底是怎么了，竟冲动得像个不能自持的青少年。  
隔了像又有半个钟头那么久——其实也不过一两秒钟的工夫——Jacky叹息似地吐了口长气，声音仿佛蚊虫低哼：“轻一点……不伤着BB就可以呀。”

他们的第一次就是似第一次该有的那样，进入很缓慢，又轻浅。快感不强烈，律动也缓慢，各种紧张试探。  
甚至谈不上完全的插入，因Benny颇为紧张他的尺寸会弄出问题，Jacky一出声他就要刹停，搞得颇疲倦。进入后，又过分迷恋那软热触感，说了很多蠢话，给出低俗的愚蠢评价，把他许久来在Jacky面前营造的睿智形象与掌控力，都彻底粉碎甩了一地。他夸Jacky湿润，胡言乱语，同他言说他这样那样的好，都话“我被你抓住了呀！”而且是断断续续反反复复说，伴着喘息不已。  
但这次“入侵事件”，对两人来说都可谓意义非凡。没有过之前，他忌惮Jacky此前所有的“男朋友”，总觉得低他们一头，没有自傲理由。此番得手之后，Jacky也很动情折服，又叫又叹，思绪紊乱，称赞他的尺寸硬度，又抽泣说这样大没经历过，很怕自己一口吞不下，又要送医，可怎么好。  
一边犹豫抗拒，一边又紧紧收缩，不给他抽走离去，他伸手摸，Jacky因为激素缘故本就肿胀的两侧乳尖此刻都坚挺竖立，随着他的呼喘轻微颤抖。再往下探摸，如他所愿，才不过是磨擦入口，Jacky便不自主地兴奋了，他从里到外都兴奋得紧，是全然不排斥与他交媾。  
两人都不敢在这场情交当中尽兴，总是怀有顾忌，最后各自用口用手，帮对方缓解压力。事后衣服也难得穿，就抱在一处躺卧。隔了好久，都平静下来，Jacky方想起来问他，为什么要来。  
Benny都不知道怎么答他才好，他的行为可谓也是一时冲动，连他自己都说不清楚。他迟疑一下，有啥说啥，最后就答道：“Paco跟我讲到你爱食蛋糕，我买蛋糕给你送来呀。”  
Jacky大概觉得他有点疯了，忍不住笑出声：“你从香港飞北京给我送个蛋糕？说实话。”  
Benny道：“一想到你喜欢食蛋糕，万一没有得食，我在香港都待不下去，一定要来北京找你。别的理由，真的没有。”  
说罢摸着Jacky的肚子，同那肚子又讲：“不光你要食，小阿布也要食的。你的剧本我看过了，我看完了。我知道，你给BB取的名字是阿布，对不对嘛？”  
Jacky按住他摸肚的那只手，拍一拍，小声说：“宾果。”


	25. Chapter 25

二十五、

阿布是Jacky所写电影剧本里男主角的名字——昵称。这个角色的全名叫做“布同林”。  
Benny后来说拿到剧本看到这名字就觉一股莫大的怨气扑面而来。“夫妻本是同林鸟，大难临头各自飞”，已经是很惨，你这个还要惨，“布同林”、“不同林”，都没有同过林。  
Jacky说是啊，从来不是同路人，又谈何分道扬镳，这样不是很好吗。  
他说这话的时候是相当的平静，这平静也不是伪装，乃是情绪上真的没有再起波澜。说的时候，整个人放平放空，躺在Benny的身上，带点半睡半醒的倦意，喃喃讲述他的这个刺客的故事。

人真是很奇怪的动物，未生Jacky Heung那段枝节之前，Benny和Jacky日日以礼相待，绝不勉强，但是勉勉强强地共度了一段日子，有相敬如宾的情操，也有偶尔的小小的生理愉悦，但多是试探，是客气，似补偿，似交换。他们的身体之间，总隔着一层看不清道不明的帘幕，就算抱在一起，心理上也做不到没羞没躁、不分彼此。然而那北京一夜间，Benny借着送蛋糕这种鬼理由说服自己敲开门，接下来直接将这小他13岁的武生演员吃干抹净，满足了他心中骚动难耐的欲求，迈出了之前犹豫不决的一步，索性豁出去，裸袒相对，彻底得到他的身体。  
这之后，两人之间那层隔阂，反而是彻底消失。对彼此身体的兴趣，一发不可收拾，完全不受BB将临的影响，也不再被道德意识和妒悔情肠约束，变得无所不能起来。但凡在一起，兴趣上来就同对方调情，身体的每一个部位，各种感觉，都可以利用来愉悦、来逗乐、来接触、来助兴。过去彼此安慰，要说很多好话，然而对于失落的心情，根本于事无补。当下则反过来，就算互揭疮疤都别有情致，胡说八道，也断乎没有让对方陡然疲软的可能，只会更加刺激。  
Jacky起先，被Benny按在床上追问Heung少的事情，都是一脸的紧张，支支吾吾说没有什么啊。后来他学得快，发现这是种情趣，就全不在意了，还有点受虐上瘾，也可能是身体已被训练出了条件反射，说到这些，立刻就兴奋得厉害，尴尬都来不及，就被潮水淹没。  
Benny一开始，也可能是真有比较心理，颇担忧自己年纪大了，若与Jacky Heung相见，都要被人家尊一声叔叔，自己占有人家的情人，好像怎么有点跨不过去的乱伦感，而且拼生理恐怕没有胜算。然而后来Jacky被他弄得浑身发软，同他求饶，一再说他比较好，过去的担忧就全都烟消云散，他从自卑中试到膨胀滋味，从此无可自拔，就爱上这滋味。再提及阿Zuo，都有点故意没事找事的得意腔调，一定要问，我比阿Zuo怎么样？Jacky有时哭着答，有时笑着答，总之都是眼望着他，有崇拜赞许的神色，告诉他：是你弄得更舒服，你也比他大。  
并没有客气和讨好的意思，他们皆意乱情迷。Jacky还很喜欢说：我不怕他，但我怕你，你把我弄得都不像我了。  
摈却洪涛般没顶的生理快乐，这话也有他所直面的其他意味：与Benny Chan的关系，忽然进入崭新阶段，爱欲渗透至现实的细枝末节，他们改变着彼此，而且看到彼此都已改变了。

Jacky也是此时，逐渐把过去事放在一边。拿他口气，还是觉得自己遭到过背弃，怨愤还是有的，但希望也终于重生。背弃说起来伤心，但也不再是过去那种欲言又止的苦痛状态了。  
Benny便借机鼓励他写完剧本，说：Johnnie To若看过，说不定也会想拍。  
他是吃准了To生短时间内必不会看详细，那反正他怎么说都可以，横竖只是一种可能嘛。可以鼓励后生，何乐不为。Jacky却变得非常乖顺，过去时时倒竖的背毛，眼下在他的面前，偶尔也肯柔软放低，随他抚玩。  
Jacky说：我留给你拍。你不拍也行，我都是写得玩的，原型就是我自己，不拍无所谓。你可以放它一二十年不拍。  
他重复这话，很多次，同时未着寸缕，平平安安地躺在Benny赤裸的身体上，任由对方的手臂，环过自己的肩膀、在胸前合拢交握。  
他的声音是倦怠的，但思维并不混乱。是这样的某一晚，在类似倦怠的状态下，他谈起他抵港后的感情，他无工可做时如何失落和绝望，忽然有了机会，又是如何耽于轻狂，恨不得一飞冲天。  
“都话定要去荷里活拍片，否则便不算有出路。”他重复了多次，过去也重复讲过，只是此时轻轻抚摸着自己日益隆起的小腹，再提到这个，语气中原本激越的那一部分，都已经死亡了。他的态度是柔和平静的，却并不是颓败。  
他有反问Benny Chan：“你在拍的，正是荷里活拍过的本子。你觉得，未来大家会说哪一版比较有意思？要我话一定是你的，这是我看着拍出来的，我知道比较好，国人拍给国人看，也容易懂。”  
Benny笑说：你是在夸我。  
Jacky抬起手臂，去够他的头发，一边瞎揉，一边质问：“你这么努力，不值得夸吗？”

这以后他断断续续，继续讲古，讲到过多少次，Dennis Law支持他的意见，大家一起拍片时，对镜头对动作，也一道讨论、想精雕细琢，及后来终于他放下戒心愿意拍拖，反而很多话都不好再开口跟阿Law直说。  
“并不是我变了或他变了，是我们关系变了、立场变了。过去他思考拍片，都是当一盘生意在做；后来跟我说捧我拍片，是因为我在这条路上想红，将来时机恰当，再推我去荷里活做，同片子里讲的一样，要捧我做第二个’Jet Li’……”  
Benny的手慢慢挪移，停在他的肚子上。他知道自己的手心与兀自沉眠的小阿布，此刻只隔着薄薄的血肉。Dennis Law有百分之五十的可能是阿布的Daddy，他抱着这一大一小，听着Jacky讲他和阿Law的事情，而且尽是些工作方面的嫌隙事体，怎么听，都觉得好怪异。  
“你是说过想做第二个’Jet Li’。”他说。  
“这几个月想了很多，最后觉得并不是只有这一条路。我转幕后，哪怕做个普通的武行也是可以的。出人头地有很多路子，拍自己想拍的往往只有一次机会。”Jacky答道，“若有机会，我更情愿拍自己想拍的。”  
“刺客阿布？”  
“是战狼阿布！”Jacky像个小孩子一样强调着，“不光是刺客，他不是一开始就做刺客，他原来是个受过训练的特种兵，因为种种遭遇才当了刺客，他原部队名字叫’战狼’，这是一个系列故事。要是你拍或者To生接拍，我还能写第二三四五部的故事呢。”  
Benny的手在他的肚皮上滑，一边摸一边问他：“你自己为什么不拍呀？”  
Jacky那迷迷糊糊的聒噪表达，此时骤然停下。“我自己……”他震惊得整个人都清醒了，身体也挣扎着想要坐起来。他扭动时，Benny难免被他压到骨头，于是半是做戏地夸张大叫，又迫得他不敢动了。  
“我自己怎拍呢？”他说，“我……我只是个演员，我不过是你们嘴里讲的武行！你们都是导演，大导演，我自己怎么拍呢？”  
可能是他情绪一下涌动，影响了一切生理。忽然间Benny感觉到他掌下血肉内有什么东西轻轻一抖。不是Jacky能做到的，那已是独立于他的存在。  
那是一个新的生命在宣示他的存在。  
“是阿布！”Benny激动过度，拍Jacky的肩膀，又拍他的脸。“你看！你看！”他快活地嚷着，“阿布也系同意我的！他都话’Papa讲得好’！Wu Jing，你听呀！”  
反而Jacky没有如他那许多的欢快。他被一个更宏大、更难为的想法牵系着，他的思绪还在空气中乱飞。  
他沉吟说：“那我要同Paco先谈谈。”


	26. Chapter 26

二十六、

Paco很有可能，是同Benny串通一气。  
也不排除Benny Chan在拿到剧本后，即就类似的事情，同他有过讨论，两人达成过某种共识，此刻便恰可以在Jacky的事情上有所印证。所以当Jacky向他试探，说：“Benny有话我可以自己拍这个剧本的。”  
他几乎是一秒钟就作答：“那你自己做导演呀！”

这是一个更明确的建议，若说Benny只是初步提点，Paco则更近乎狂热地支持他的妄念。Paco当即就说，有足够钱投，有剧组肯跟，就能拍电影，这本来不难的。你自己的剧本感觉不行，可找专业编剧改过，找专业人士做好关键分镜，你也有几多实践经验，自导自演，有何不可？当然首先你要把完整故事写完，光是梗概可不行。我给你找个能人一道推推剧本呀！  
在他的意思，是现在就可开始。但也可能，不过是信口一说。但在Jacky，是深受鼓舞。他本就是心中惯有火苗蹿动的人，只要添一把柴，随时可能恣意燎原。原本因为情感纠结，他已存在放弃所有事业机遇的念头，然而在此身心经历剧变、全然不可能之际，反似忽然得到这样一种契机，使他重燃斗志与情怀，开始考虑“自己的”未来。  
并不是说，他此时的思量中没有Benny或Jacky或Dennis的一隅之地，相反的，他考虑很多如果做成这件事，他要怎么重整众人之间盘根错节的关系，怎样布置点缀自己与BB的人生，怎样在成就之余，紧握住哪怕只是一丝一线的情义纠缠。只是当时这些自以为妥善的设想，在现实面前根本不具应证可能。那时候他就看得到风雨欲来，然而以为自己将始终是个有伞可用的人，所以不再飘摇畏惧。  
这种信心支撑他向Benny要求，说我可否雇佣你帮我画几页动作分镜呢Chan生？  
Benny从抽屉里拿出40多页的稿纸，放在排满刚从超市运回的婴儿用品的卧床上。  
“这是你在医院写的那部分，百人大战嘛，我已经画好了。”他说。  
Jacky二话不说，给了他一个大大的拥抱。他也是渐渐知道，在Benny面前，他的快活跟得意，都是不用遮掩隐藏的，大抵是想来就来，都可以尽兴。  
是在这时候听Benny说起，你要学会成本控制，你这个本子恐怕搞不到很多老板投资。

而今要老板们情愿下多点投资，不是行内有经验的导演断乎不行，就算行内有经验的导演立项，若不选大咖老板也会介入，都话你能请华哥为何不请华哥，能请“两周一成”，我愿多给千万。  
Jacky说即便剧本够劲，也不要请两周一成，或四大天王。首先我做导演，根本人家不甩我——Benny立时就笑起来，说你找一挂有level有经验的监制，两周一成也是谈得下来的，只是到时这部片子，没人记得是你Wu Jing的作品，会系Jackie Chan一部新作品，或是Jackie又一部新烂片。  
Jacky话若我不请大咖，就捧我自己呢？  
Benny没有即时答他，倒是摸着他的肚子喃喃自语，道，咱们的BB跟你姓叫阿布，是否要叫“无不可”呀？若阿布是小名来的，大名要叫什么？  
Jacky本还在想电影的事，愣一愣完全分不了心转不过来，信口道：“还是跟你姓吧。你待他最好，他跟你姓嘛。”  
Benny原是不希望他一直纠结电影的事，以至于又影响了心情与生活质量，冷不丁被他用这样重磅的一记炸弹轰杀当场，是以整个人都呆了，惊喜交加，好半天才缓过神说得出下面一句话。  
能说话也是说得特别蠢：“你讲真？”他是真的渴望，好怕Jacky只是说说而已，因此也不加掩饰，直接就要坐实此事。  
“真的！我都不知怎么样照顾自己，都是你教我。”Jacky小孩子仿佛，握住Benny的手指，拉他转过身来，两人面对面坐在床上讲话。“跟你姓，姓Chan好不好。”他说，“阿布做小名，你再给他取个上学用的好名字。”  
Benny本来还在小心翼翼地引导他的思路话题，眼下太欢喜，整个人都失态，笑得不能自持嘴巴都要裂掉，浑身颤抖连眼镜都在鼻尖上乱颤。“阿布就系Bruce啰，Bruce Lee、Bruce Willis、Bruce Wayne，都是靓仔都是Bruce呀。他在香港出生，又同我姓，不如叫陈港生＊啦……”（＊Benny老基友成龙的本名。）  
他是刻意耍宝卖乖，Jacky确实想了想才绕明白，理会得他的玩笑意味。两人不约而同，边笑边就要再抱一抱，但是现下Jacky的肚子圆了，想要“两人份亲密无间的拥抱”已不可能，只好将就将就，来了个“三人亲子套餐”，连着小Bruce的份一起抱了。

Jacky算是立即开始筹备电影的事，然而他先前与阿Law、阿Zuo都有合作的新片Fatal Move也发布在即。想想都是没有办法躲过，就在十几天之间，肯定都是要见面。  
有好几次，他都想问Benny，若我不应，我不去，有没有办法化解？但Benny不陪他就是忙着拍自己的电影。拍摄即将收尾，他忙得脚不沾地。  
Paco倒是上心，引他去见了几个编剧，后来介绍Chi Keung Fung给他，跟他讨论剧本。他于是找到机会问Paco，发布会不去行不行？Paco说，你怎么能不去，你还要同Heung生碰杯的，他是投资的老板，这一出少不了，大家都得碰个杯照个面。  
Jacky更加愁烦，同Fung生说，举世这么不公，你帮我加个桥段进去，我要砍了大奸角马老板的头。  
Fung生后来同Benny饮咖啡，私底下抱怨，说他也太天马行空，大奸角开篇就死了，整个故事没有爆点，一群虾米乱斗。这个故事是没有英雄的，男主角不是传统意义上的好人，女主角不是传统意义上的美人，怎么拍怎么卖？  
Benny说你且帮他把故事讲完整。全都不是传统意义上的东西，反而有点意思，肯定有拍够了传统意义电影的人情愿帮他拍着玩玩。  
Fung生惊诧说难道你想出面帮他监制？有你掌控，那至少能不赔，就多拉些赞助，随便拍拍。  
Benny把两块松饼一次性丢进咖啡杯，搅得一片浆糊也似。  
“说话就唔可以噉讲嘅，”他慢慢摇着头，“我D同他搞掂，大家会话呢个影画系我Benny Chan’s Movie，唔有人会记实Wu Jing呢条友啊。”  
Fung生忽然想起这就是Benny Chan年轻时经历过的事，影画行的大佬几多帮他，他拍了自己的电影，但打出自己名头，是到好些年后。监制的名声太大，无论起心如何，难免会将压导演一头。  
连Fung生都被惊到，说，你要成全他，你有多少东西可以为他押。你同我一样，不过是拿钱吃饭的影视从业人罢了，我们一道从电视台出身，你有几多身价我是清楚的呀Benny Chan。  
Benny笑一笑，同他讲道：其实我D还有个自己埋班嘅剧组，而家新剧杀青后，我同老板谈妥，就能拔出来借畀佢咯。但人工就系要他自己埋单，做项目呢，呢个事情都要自己面对的。


	27. Chapter 27

二十七、

私下约见Simon Yam，Benny也是第一次。因为单纯是有事拜托，中间还隔了一层关系，托请Paco帮忙约的人，如Benny Chan这样一直老于世故的人，到此境地竟然也有几分羞赧。他坐在旺角的咖啡厅里等人时，都一直低着头看表看手机。  
Simon后来说，我在对街都有观察你，你贴在窗上真似一个老伯，十多分钟一动不动，还以为你就这样睡着了。  
Benny赔笑说不是啊Simon哥，你也大忙人，好难请见，怎敢让你等我，当然是我在这里等你先啰。  
他在此称呼一声Simon哥，倒并非尽是恭维，因着Simon其实年长他6岁，与他老友Johnnie To同年，甚至比To生还要大个几天，对Benny来说，确然是哥哥一级的人物。他俩过去也有过合作，掐指一算都是十几年前的事，当时片子不好卖，自然也谈不上多么愉快。  
十几年算得同行，工作上却鲜少交集，过去合作愉不愉快，似乎都已不存在什么意义。Benny知道Simon同Johnnie合作最多，同阿To合作又好搵奖的，这次为防他不肯赴约，都事先给To生去了电话，在他那里打好埋伏。  
阿To笑得乱七八糟的，说你谁啊是不是把我留在山上吹风的那个Benny Chan？又说，我猜你放下身段求我，是怕约不到Simon Yam——你约阿Yam是不是为的你家里的大陆仔小美人？  
他算是一语中的，Benny若不是下定决心帮Jacky解决后顾问题，都不会这样厚脸皮，涮过他还要再回头求他。Benny也不同他绕圈，索性直接开口问他：“啱，咁你点样愿意帮手？”  
Johnnie顿了顿又是一阵大笑，说你告诉我上次你是怎么回去的就行了，你可是步行路过大屿山诶。我一直想不通你第二天怎么能准时上工……不要惊讶，你片场好些个人都自愿当我放的线呢。

Johnnie这边总算也是答应帮忙，但实际都没有倚靠他，Paco一个电话就顺利把人单独约了出来。  
后来Simon玩笑说你Benny Chan约我饮咖啡，我当然以为你有新戏须找我拍呀。  
Benny一脸受惊表情，有点慌忙解释的意味。一则对面的人确实比他年长，不客气些不行；二则他确然没有工作相托，还要有重要的事情求人，万一有个误会事先影响彼此印象，开口更加尴尬。  
他一本正经陈述主要演员要在有相关合同的人里挑拣，若给一个小角色，又对不住Simon哥现在的咖位。说得咖啡都冷透，换来Simon Yam仰头爆笑。  
“你为咗Jacky嘛，我都知道嗮，我D好搞掂！话俾佢知，唔喺担心，一切都会过去嘅。”他说。

后来归家去，Benny告诉Jacky，已跟Simon谈过，过几天到《Fatal Move》电影新发之日，Simon会全程保护他，任何人都不好给找他麻烦的，到时尽管去。  
Jacky本来在吃加餐，他肚子圆了，BB吸收很快，他也是每天变成要吃五六顿。Benny在这方面从不限制他，他想吃就爬起来自己煮了些菜肉面吃。这边厢吃着面，忽然Benny在他对面坐下，说起这事，他连吃面的动作都滞了一滞。  
“找他，因为他哥哥去年刚上任香港警务处副处长？”Jacky问。  
Benny也是略微一愣，他以为Jacky只是天真，又从大陆来了并不久，在本地娱乐圈浸淫不深，又没有吃过真正的大亏，这些门道当是摸不清楚的。却断乎料不到他心里也是明明白白的。  
“Heung生和Law生，都一定给他面子的。有他看顾你，我才放心。”他说。  
Jacky低下头继续吃面，假装是不经意，含含糊糊又道：“你没必要的，这样你多没面子啊。你不要每次都不管自己的面子，我又不能照顾你一辈子……Paco说，你连Johnnie To都替我去找了。”  
Benny想不到Paco对Jacky这样坦诚，看来他俩的情感已绝非那么经理人和艺人之间那么浅薄，这倒是一桩好事。有更多人钟爱、看顾Jacky，在他想来都是好事。他恨不得人人都像自己那么爱他，又生怕他像待自己那样待每一个人，有时冷静下来想想，也是觉得自己投入太深，有些身不由己了，阿To同他讲话的那个态度，也属平常，其实是没有什么问题，有问题的都是他自己。  
像他此时看着Jacky吃面，明明吃得满脸油光，嘴都顾不上擦，他却只觉好可爱，又忍不住想他用来当配菜的Coren午餐肉罐头是否还不够营养，遂坐不住，又去厨房给他做煎鱼。

Jacky吃了半碗面，闻到爆锅的蒜香，爬起来又跑去厨房里，拿肚子贴在他后腰上蹭，硬给他捣乱，又被他赶了出去。  
Benny笑得摸了个汤勺作势要打他头：“回去好好坐，不然一定没得吃。”  
Jacky赖在厨房门口不肯离去，低着头拿手指甲抠挖墙缝，喃喃说除非你说你和Johnnie To的事儿给我听，Paco说你俩以前关系老好了，“胜过亲兄弟”，有没有的事？  
二十年来如一梦，从来都没有人问，这事竟然是他第一个问起。Benny有点神思恍然，直到被油星爆到手背，才“哎呀”一声缓过神来。  
就是老兄弟、老朋友。Benny说，To生是我的恩师益友，过去我在电视台打杂，他提携我做他的助手。后来他跳槽，也带我走，八十年代初我就当副导演、拿两千蚊，那是什么概念？那时候我才23岁！那时候我们是最好的朋友，一直合作，到九十年代，再然后他有新的助手、新的合作者，我也是，大家就各走各路了。  
Jacky说：“Paco说，下次给过你的本子就不要再给To生了。”  
他贴着厨房门框站着，白炽灯下，一双眼仁黑曜石般闪亮有神，这双眼睛背后自然是蕴藏着无数念头的，这些正念邪念，纷纷掩藏不住，随时都要奔涌而出。Benny回望他，心里流过的念头，有激赏也有心疼。他也是蓦然意识到：一时的际遇和变数其实并没有改变他，Jacky Wu还是这样既聪明又有野心的一个人。  
“我以前，骑那个摩托车嘛。我骑摩托车所以我知道，骑摩托的每周六在西贡那边都有聚会，大家私底下赛车呀。我骑摩托带着Johnnie去看过赛车，那时候跟他讲了很多，像我的梦想啦，我想做电影，想拍自己的故事呀……”  
Jacky笑了，他说：“诶呀，你那时候怎么就跟我现在一样？”  
Benny也笑了。“对啊，就是跟你现在一样呀。”他举着锅铲回答。


	28. Chapter 28

二十八、

Jacky便当真要拍他自己的故事，拍自己的电影。他的筹备其实早就开始了，而今信念已定，不再是吹吹风而已，即全情投入同Paco一道联络会见投资人与演员，也每天拿有新进展的剧本给Benny看，与他讨论。  
Benny自己这边杀青收尾，忙得不可开交，应对上多多少少有些疲惫，总是鼓励为多，插手比较少。杀青宴后，他累得睡了两天。  
头一日Jacky也是累极，他身体负担又重，每天往床上躺，都呈现“轰然倒塌”的态势。等他躺下震动床垫，Benny才稍稍醒来，起来休整觅食一番——而后继续爬回床上睡觉。  
到了第二日Jacky一早出门同人约早茶，看见Benny还在睡，自然无心叫他，结果到家也是在睡，但是整个人都翻了个面，变成平摊着背部朝上，抱着枕头狂睡不醒。  
遂爬上床，把Chan生一阵乱捶乱拍，动作倒是不重，美其名曰“做手抓饼”。Benny大睡如小死，竟是被拍了一阵才慢慢苏醒，因为睡得太狠，一时僵住动弹不易，并且大呼肩颈疼痛。  
Jacky团在他身旁，听他嚷就帮他捏肩。一开始不过闹着玩，后来他上了心帮忙放松肌肉，毕竟是体育运动出身，体验多了自己也会一点，手法竟有几分专业，很得Benny称赞。待得能爬起来时，当然心情大好，拉着Jacky就问他，尚有半日空闲，明天我又要开始忙，你今天有没有其他打算？  
Jacky在这方面相当聪明，彼时已看出他胸有成竹，要给点惊喜，一时目光闪动，专心陪他演戏。这时便暴露出他文戏尚不够到位的短板，一边乔做茫然模样大嚷：“没有呀，我现在又忙又乱又约不到人，成天都废着！接着你说做啥，我就做啥呗。”一边脸上表情已经笑得崩溃，嘴巴咧开老大，眼睛弯得挤出几道皱纹。  
Benny此时已发现他的脸有些浮肿，特为伸手捏了捏他的两腮，因觉手感并无多大变化，Jacky也没有痛苦之色，方才放下心来。他笑眯眯，要Jacky拿吃剩的面包来抵肚饿，同时假装漫不经心：“Fung生忙剧本有同我说写去渔村拍可不可以，我觉得可以。一会儿就揸车带你去大澳呀。”  
Jacky当然欢喜。他近来闷得厉害，同年纪可以做他叔伯的人饮食交际，总是放不开手脚。一直想要出去放松，Benny又绝不允许他再单独乱走，每次都通知Paco揸车来接人。这次是他主动提出两人一起出去，这当然就没什么问题，自然可以尽兴了。  
Benny已注意到他胖得明显，要掩饰只有穿得厚些，就给他裹得好像一个刚出炉的面包，才肯牵他下楼。

一路上都在同他介绍大屿山一线的景色，说如果海水镜头不够，西贡也是不错的选择，但大澳格局小，有逼仄感，很适合现有的剧本。到时候在其他地方取一些景，就能补完。Benny都有叫他带好了相机，今次不光是空玩，也要先把定机位拍摄的场景选定。  
“渔村好多棚屋，很有特色，巷子也窄小，有年代感。逼仄的位置上可以安排一些很紧凑的动作戏，固定机位就好，人工也省下了。”  
Benny到此时，国语说得仍旧不好。但他都有努力在尝试着说，语速因此慢了很多，人都显得笨拙。他对于编剧Fung生的建议很是赞同，因他也看过TVB十年前的老剧《A place of one's own》，对大澳的风土人情记忆尤深，算是十分有好感。等到达彼处，两人一道在有名的老铺“车站豆腐花”食豆花时，他都有努力在讲取景的事，真是恨不得一股脑倒出来，又不能任性用熟悉的白话，只是在两种语言间偶尔切换，有不知道国语遣词的句子，才特别用粤语说。  
说不出来着急时，免不了指手画脚。豆腐婆几次从他旁边走过，看他的眼光都略含同情，可能已将他当成某种智障人士，需要格外关爱。连推销芝麻糊都只同Jacky交流，显然已怀疑Benny Chan的付账能力。  
Jacky吃时只顾吃，Benny食一碗豆花，他便要黑白鸳鸯各来一份。Benny说，食太多一会儿走起难受呀，他就反驳说我与阿布分一分，就不剩什么了，不够填肚的。  
这是两人同居以来最愉快的一天，虽然身体各自不适，但是心中毫无负担。一道行走在渔村里、廊桥上，吹吹海风，聊聊电影，一时什么不快的事情都想不起来了。

他们暂歇的那家有著名的鸳鸯豆花，系半黑半白一半是芝麻糊构成的，名曰“太极”。Jacky少年时就拍过关于太极功夫的影视剧，吃得半饱时兴致就来了，有专门献宝，坐在折凳上表演太极推手给Benny看，也把他所知道的关于太极的故事信手拈一些过来胡说助兴。  
他有说到自己过去演的角色，太极功夫练至化境，捉鸟放在掌心，鸟飞不起。说着就抬起手掌戳在Benny眼皮下，演示这消力的功夫。  
Benny见他愈发认真，竟是一脸专注凝神，便即时放下勺子，慢慢将探出，抓住他的脉门。并不光只是抓住，且有沿着他手，摊开手掌贴上他手心。  
“刚才你说，鸟怎么会飞不起来？”他问。  
Jacky说：“鸟儿起飞的时候，要往下蹬腿借力，我以同样力道落手，使它所借之力抵消，它就飞不起来了。”  
Benny往下方灌力，轻按他的手掌：“这样借力？”  
Jacky没有他那么多的浪漫花样，随即一沉手道：“这样就飞不起来了，原理是这样，我可还没练到这水准。”  
Benny却不把手拿开，又是往下一按：“如果我一定要力、就要飞呢？”  
Jacky又把手一沉，道：“这个道理很简单的。鸟这样一蹬腿，借一把力，有一个势能，类似我们在泳池里，用脚蹬池壁，如果池壁也会后退的话，我们蹬不到，这把力就借不到。当然，池壁不是人手，它不是活物，它不会有意识要主动退让我们的脚……”  
他够迟钝，是到此时才陡然理会过Benny是在同他调情，这时要缩手已经晚了，乃是被上面按的那手掌一把拉住。  
“你不要动，你不动，我来动，我才好飞~~~高高呀。”Benny笑道。  
Jacky也给他笑一笑，问他：“你知不知道就算这样顺利地擒住对手的手，也有个变数？若我从这里使力，带住你手臂，往下带——这样——”他拧身反手，虽然体型臃肿，然而一手反掐颈仍是瞬间完成，若是两人不是坐着互相调戏，只怕Chan某已被他带翻在桌上，或连桌子都撞翻砸地。  
Benny虽被他掐住，却没有被他掐痛，知他手下留力留情，仍然还能笑得出声。他大笑道：“这样你拿住，推来推去，像跳探戈。但似你跳男的，我跳了女步，是你带着我转。”  
Jacky愣了愣才发觉豆腐婆坐在身后已盯了他们两人一刻，都不晓得是什么时候就开始围观自己了。他顿时面红耳赤，迅速松手，喃喃道：“我就应该掀翻你在桌上，飞你个头啊飞，直接给我躺着飞。”  
Benny倒是坦荡，点点头道：“躺着飞，也不是不可以啊——”  
这一次Jacky再不给他机会说完，趁他张口，立刻塞了一满勺的芝麻糊进他嘴里。一勺糊了他个满嘴黑。


	29. Chapter 29

二十九、

到电影《Fatal Move》新发日，Simon Yam十分守信，竟是直接话Paco尽可以交予他，驱自己保姆车入车库来接人。他做到这一步，Benny自然再也不好多挂怀，除却嘱咐Jakcy多穿衣服，留意酒精——碰一碰嘴唇就好，没人催逼可就不要喝。  
他絮絮叨叨从前一天开始说起，其实是很令人闷烦的。Jacky日前陪他去剪片，看他做大开大阖的节奏设想，心向往之，都话瞬间被他气概心折。彼时真是心如调蜜，胡言乱语，竟说出“若不是孩子月份大了，已不合适再有亲密作为，此时在工作室的椅子上，就想脱你裤子”这样的情话来。  
只隔两日，粗剪还没完成，就被他喃喃叽叽追在屁股后面的叮咛搞得浑身焦灼，连他的脸都不大想多看了。待到Simon出现，立刻不顾肉躯圆润，直接合身飞扑，腻在Simon哥怀里欢叫，说是记挂他好久，魂梦相牵，恨不能把酒言欢，在港日久，都没有约一起出去玩。  
他的体态有变化，此时自然不似穿花蝴蝶，倒有点肥圆蛾子的形貌，然而欢喜多是情真意切，比凑合世故假装出来的可爱十倍。Simon乃老辣江湖之人，伸手就把他圈进怀抱，却是抬起头看着眼圈黑肿一脸疲态的Chan生，笑云，这一只我抱去玩耍，晚些给你送回，处处有我，你不要站在此地枉做石碑呀。  
较之这两人搂搂抱抱的欢乐，Benny浑是一脸愁云惨雾地看着他，竟然无言以对，连玩笑都不想开。等Yam生把Jacky推上保姆车、自己也跳上车去，要关门启动之际，他突然追上两步，也不算很大声地纠正道：Simon哥，你带走的是我的两个人。两个喔。

那天活动确然盛大，如可知的预告一般，Dennis Law视此片为个人职业生涯里程碑式的作品，意欲“血战”票房。资方全家出动，高朋满座，大牌一个都没有缺席，Jacky Heung的父亲Heung生更是同导演一道进的场。  
Simon Yam有心理准备，领Jacky进场时，就拿一只手托他的背，原想他半年多有过那种种经历，“肚子里有私货”，又加上现在臃肿形象，恐怕要腿软恐慌。结果手摸到他的背上，除却厚厚软软几层衣裳造成的隔绝感，就是被他挺得极为板正的脊梁膈了一膈。  
本来道是他要跌低服软，结果反而在这种场合，把自己强塑得僵直坚固铁片一块。Simon上下摸一摸他的背，想要安慰，要他感到有驰援有支撑，可以放松少许，然而收效甚微，他就是不肯松劲。  
“你跟住我啊Jacky仔。”他画蛇添足地说道，“Benny有把你交俾我……”  
Jacky便横过饱满双腮，眼睛在他脸上扫一扫。“我系跟住你呀，Simon哥。”他似是含砂带刺地答着，可是声调偏偏绵软柔顺，又听不出几多情绪来。只是他的背更硬了，更直了。他的胸膛挺起来，有些肥厚，是生理造就，或会影响他此时上镜，他也丝毫不顾。  
“我地细个时呢，睇古龙、楚原，睇书中讲西门吹雪、小李飞刀……阿飞D剑，系薄铁条啦，好硬呀，呢个好容易断。你知唔知我讲乜无啊，Wu Jing？”  
Simon揽住他肩膀，在他耳边做亲热低语，说的却是这样的话。冷不防被Jacky抓住手掌一捻：“我演阿飞的——我就是阿飞呀。”他说，“好多年前啦。哪能不知道，但我偏是喜欢这样的感觉。”  
Simon是还想劝他，然而看见导演Law生迎面而来，他知道两人有一段旧，作为世故精熟之人，自是瞬间撤手，保持了一点距离，单只是站得很近，半是玩笑地小声提点道：导演也肥咗，看肚腩都凸出来，Jacky仔，你不要挺着航空母舰跟他直撞呀，能让就让，能避就避。

其实这话已经说得晚了，阿Law系有心而来，赶在大家站台前，就找准Jacky这目标径直走过来。他个高腿长，Simon还没来得及假装不经意将人带开，他就已经走到跟前了。  
Simon笑嘻嘻去拎Jacky的后领，还没有碰到，人已被导演拉住。  
“我有咁多嘢念嘅，都系想去睇下你。”Law生倒是温和，笑意里并没有藏刀。说完这句，就直即上手，摊开手掌平摊，按在Jacky小腹上，毫不避讳就问，你好不好他好不好？  
其实Benny帮他选的衣服讨巧，本是不很显怀的。可惜他自己心里清楚，阿Law这一摸，已可视同跟BB亲密接触，小小距离，也就只隔了几层皮。他的肩膀轻轻一抖，还没有往后让，Simon的手已跟上，一把连人带肚子都揽自己怀里，大笑大嚷道：的确好久不见，大家都很想念！  
Jacky如今实在是重，这一刻整个人轰然倒塌，Simon自己都不知自己哪来的恁般力气。他的肌块一粒粒都凸起，硬撑住这口气笑容可掬。连Jacky都讶然，想不到他能做到这一步，当真是“睇住了他”，认了死理死死守护。  
于是乎，他那在漫长的消磨和等待中已自说教慰服良久的粗豪之心，此时也霍然惊醒一般，酒未入喉，照样浑身发热豪情万丈，觉得自己既有人爱、有人护佑，当时是可以任意做自己的。也仿佛只有做到了自己，才能对得起肩头的手、身后的人。  
于是把自己摆稳，也冲阿Law微笑，说：这次没有怎么帮到你，我很遗憾的。  
——他说的是“你”，不是以导演呼之，是已经释怀的态度，自然也情愿直面以前的关系了。  
说到这里，又缩一缩，挪肚子彻底避开阿Law的手，说：他是很好，我更好，这段时间也开心，等他愿意的时候，我也要当导演拍故事了。

他们是其乐融融状态，合成一簇扎堆前行。Simon拿话赶话，妙语不断，都不给Jacky开口良机，还不时扭头示意他看，有他的粉丝来捧场，说要沾他的光，待会儿去蹭粉丝拍照，也好出头露脸。  
他是一番好意，弄得阿Law好生尴尬。他本来就是有自己念头的一番人，反而没有机会开口说任何私话。快要走到台前时。好容易有人找Simon签碟，才把这“连体婴儿”分开几秒。  
阿Law憋了几十步光景，已经快将憋疯了，这时猛捞住Jacky胳膊，都有点声色俱厉。他别别扭扭，说国语，也是不伶俐。  
“现在是，不要想拍！拍片系一盘生意来的，不系有就有，你赔的啊！又不景气的现在，不要冒风险，好搵到许多麻烦。以后，故事有的，我都系搵你拍！”  
他一派心急地吼完，Simon已经回转，他竟像了然这种关系的破碎完结一般，旋即松手，把人交还。但是此时，他也好，Simon也罢，都能看到Jacky的神思已散，好话歹话一时都没有听进去的可能。他是魂飞魄散一样，直往一个遥远的方向看。  
都不用随着他目光看去，他们就能猜到了，那必是Jacky Heung在父母陪伴下，走进场内来了。


	30. Chapter 30

三十、

Jacky的父亲Heung生，因为妻儿姗姗来迟，又转身出门去接应。这种慎重态度，平添庄重紧张的气氛。  
Jacky今日穿着格外乖宝，连头发都一丝不乱，脸孔也干净，一粒痘印都不得见，简直青春靓仔无可挑剔，一看就是他妈咪亲手收拾妥贴后，才领将出来介绍给公众。  
很难说这观感是否是Jacky的一家之言，他从Jacky Heung进场便觉头晕眼花，就好像一个太阳陡然走了进来，是太亮太热，照得他要睁不开眼。若是一定要睁眼瞪住，便定然是要被刺成一个瞎子。Jacky正是怀着下一秒就要永远盲去的绝望和自怜瞪住那方向的。  
Simon Yam在他耳边讲，他根本是近视，以此刻距离，看也看不清楚，根本不好判断什么。真要看，就等人走近。  
说的时候拉他活动，也是想迫他挪开目光。拉了几下，他下脚竟像是扎了马，就是不动。连Yam生的笑都僵了一僵。他是干脆把心横了，跟Dennis Law说笑道：导演呀，你看什么时候了他竟走神啰。  
Law生并非没有觉察到Jacky失态，只是感觉这人心里已经没他一席之地，自己也觉得凉薄冷落。忽然听见Simon提醒，心思一动，想到Heung公子才是之前的真正赢家，这一刻大家须共同防备，才对得起自己的败退。一时间恶从胆边生，他当然没什么需要顾忌的，立时移了一步挡在Jacky的视线前，缓缓说道：“你咁样系做乜嘢？”  
Jacky猛看到他的脸，变得好大在自己跟前，眼睛都骇得瞪大。旋即退开一步，摇一摇头，说：“没看什么。”就紧贴着Simon一道避开去了。

这一天Jacky与Jacky的接触几乎为零，各自面对的采访也不包括与对方的事情。到碰杯环节，也没有机会借祝酒接近。一个安全距离，被妥善构筑维持，始终横在他俩中间。不只是Simon看护得宜，从Jacky的角度，他觉得阿Zuo也是不看他。  
阿Zuo始终不看他，看任何地方，都不会看向他。似是已经知道他的方位坐标，才能闪避到如此妥贴正好。也可能是心态端然，直视前方，根本没把什么人寻找。  
Simon是了然的，端着香槟合影时故意站在三毛哥与Jacky中间，从方位上，将他与Heung少又多隔开一人的距离。他们立前排，阿Zuo在后排站，后来新闻图片出来，赫然能看到Jacky连镜头都没有睇，他一直在远远望着后面那排。  
Simon同他撞杯子说，你不要痴看啦，他都不敢看你。又说，小朋友那是不敢看你，不是不想看你，这是不一样的。他每个月倚靠爹地妈咪给花用的，看一眼，被断粮一个月，那却怎么好。  
说罢也不多言，忙忙地推他去同Jacky的父亲Heung生碰杯。这件事是大家轮流都要做的，避开不得。Jacky低着头过去，因太紧张，不知如何是好，又开不了口说句“Heung生好”敷衍，浑身绷得太紧，慌张中便打算给Heung微微鞠上一躬。  
但是不成，他为肚子所碍，弯不下腰来，只算点了点头。Heung生很少同他照面，这一次借着碰杯，也不管彼此尴尬，盯着他的肚子看了又看，他转身跑路时，忽然听到那边厢Mr. Heung低声评价了一句：“……系肥咗。”  
听得Jacky后脖子一凉，顿时冒出许多冷汗。

Jacky端着酒奔逃下台时，Simon哥与Paco已成功会师，都在巴巴地等住他。看他脸色不好，Paco也是神经过敏，甫开口就直接责备：老板在这里，就不要乱讲话！你刚才一直走神，看什么呢？Simon哥拉你都好愁人。  
说罢牵孩子一样抓他的手，跟Simon交班片刻，拖他先跟前辈、记者一一交际留影，又同Benny类似，盯住他絮絮叨叨，嘱咐不让他饮酒。此时场内循环放着片花，两个Jacky在爆炸的浓烟映衬下一跃而出，跳下警局后窗。是这往后，他们当中，就注定要有一个为另一个牺牲。  
这是剧情，绝非是现实中的事。现实中，没有谁为谁牺牲，好多时候都是一时决定下的权衡。然后各自随世事远去。后来Jacky同Benny Chan承认，最令他耿耿于怀的事情是，自己并没有像自己想象得那么擅于坚持。  
他没有自己期待得那么痴傻，也是从善如流，这样善变的。海誓山盟，虽是没有说出来，但是曾在心底里存在，如今也终究不在。  
Benny问他：你还爱他吗？他也能说不爱。

Simon护卫他与粉丝会同乐之时，手舞足蹈，手挥印着Jacky Wu卡通图案的扇子，自称他的大粉丝、大扇子，为要逗他开怀。  
整个过程中，Jacky靠在他身上，或要拖住Paco的手臂，如温顺的小型动物，是真正贴住保护者才能勉强维持对环境的信任，以及这一脸的兴奋现状。等到终于散场，大家回到保姆车里，推心置腹探问，Jacky才终于松弛下来，在一对如父如兄的人面前，他哭丧着脸。  
“我以为他会找我……也不是希望别的，他应该找我，向我道歉。不觉得自己错了，也能再照面，问问大家过得好不好……”他连声音都有气无力，“最后一次……我先走了，可我受伤，流了好多血，他是睡着，一直不知道。他们醒来也不知道？不联络，或许不方便，不看我，是真正不关心……他关心我，我过去这一段，算是不白活的……他关心我，是他人好，同他爸爸妈妈有什么妨碍？我又不图他家什么，我什么都不要，都解决了，我很好啊！”  
Simon和Paco双双听得都傻愣了，恨不得齐齐动手，把他和无辜的BB暂时分离开，先打他一顿教他不要再发梦才好。但如今这可做不到，他有BB他最大啦，自然也不好说他什么免得刺激到他。各自尴尬，面面相觑，都是催促司机快点开动回家，把他交还给能拿住他的那个便罢。  
整个途中，Paco一直指桑骂槐，抱怨Benny Chan把自己爱将打扮得老气，明明是帅叔靓仔，两个都是没眼光。Simon一开始帮腔，后来觉得Jacky双颊涨红是要撑不住了，又转而倒戈，说这样子有什么不好，素净好看，别有趣致，花花哨哨的好看，这样也好看，Jacky仔你信不信大佬我说好看，外套成熟都不显肥胖，我说好看就好看噢～  
一路乱七八糟地热闹，固然Jacky一言不发，然而车总算很快就开到了。司机格外卖力，比及来时，显是忍无可忍，要快速卸差，索性卖力地抄了几番近道。

保姆车如来时一样，只是顶着暮色，一头扎回车库内，即将归至原位。  
司机用灯一扫，忽然连他都惊叫，说：哇靠那是什么？！  
原来车库通道立柱之下，一个巨型垃圾桶边，有个比垃圾桶高些的人影黑憧憧地立着。灯扫过去先不觉是人，倒像鬼影。仔细看，才能确定是活人无误，且是满头灰白，乍看起来很是苍老。  
Yam生眼尖，推了Jacky一把叫他醒神，大叫系Benny Chan啊！又捏他滚烫的双颊，扭住肉块往两边拉，说：“你搵到个好男人啰！将来日日都过情人节～”  
车未落稳，Benny人都迎了上来，满面项目总监的职业愤怒，门才拉开，就见他指着腕表：“知唔知宜家几点啊！比说定的晚几多！”  
话音未落，车上两个人四只手一道使力，把Jacky托平架起推出车去。“仲未有事、仲系呢度，豪俾你呀！”（没啥事儿、还在这儿，免费送给你啦！）


	31. Chapter 31

三十一、

这段时间，他们做事情没有不成功的。筹备顺利，邀约到的人无不愿意。论及剧本，Fung生说单只是百人大战英雄救美，之前也不是没有过尝试，还是有些落套，需要有一个完整的故事走向串起全部重点才好。  
Benny话，他过去便有个想法，想拍一个天灾的大型动作片。比如十号风球的环境加上动作场面——例如一个贼，就算天塌也要做一件事。  
他说：“我觉得这样很好看！不过当时都话，需要很多钱，于是作罢。但是如果台风天用的实景，演员又是捧场的好友居多，这笔钱也是可以省下。”  
又说：“但系要看，这个贼做的事情，值不值得，偷的东西，够不够野。”  
Jacky本来一直坐着，用一个小号保温桶喝营养汤。他的脸色这些天愈发差了，光是脸庞和手脚，浮肿俱都明显，连嘴唇微微泛紫。去医院检查，发现血压血糖心率都已经飙高。医生考虑到他的生理年纪，说也属正常，孩子长得太快，如今用药风险很大，以食补为上。  
他是饮着自己的茄子西芹瘦肉汤，听两个“其他人”帮他修整剧本。听到此处，忽然开口，道：“头呢——野不野？”  
Benny与Fung生一道扭头看他，都是一脸完全没有听懂的模样。他将汤勺一丢，一本正经指着自己的脑门，重复道：“我讲‘人头’啊！他去偷了一颗人头，即使天塌下来也要做这件事。我的主角布同林，不是一个贼，他是一个刺客。刺客当然是偷人头的。”

在Jacky的想象里，刺客应该是这个样子的，他向他们描述，托Fung生代笔，记录完善。  
他认为，身为一个刺客，不可有过于突兀的装束，并非是着黑着白，独一无二，这样过于引人注目，会影响他隐秘的行动。最好不过，像个普通人，最不起眼，不突出的容颜衣饰。就这样来，穿一件旧衣，提一个旧包。  
包里可装那个人头。  
“十步杀一人，千里不留行。事了拂衣去，深藏身与名。”——他认为刺客应当是那样子，不能为钱，不能是为留名。一定是为了更重要的东西，大义，或者报恩。  
Fung生说这个更像是游侠——那就是为了大义吧，很重要，他杀的一定得是个坏人。否则主角出场，就杀死正义一方，譬如警察什么的，固然反转很好看，但所有人都会预判他没有好下场，这一方面就不好发挥。  
Benny则话，他可以既是为了杀一个坏人，也是为了报恩呀。这两者本身就不矛盾的。  
Jacky赞同他的这个构思，说是不谋而合。他的故事思路有点简单粗暴，一些经典的元素，强硬般一定要有，譬如英雄救美，报恩报仇。Fung生连饮了两杯水，跟他说得口干舌燥，无法说服他不要过于强调正义感，好歹这些年他都是以奸角出没大银幕，陡然代换，很难让人一下子就接受。且看《A Moment of Romance》里的华弟，也非是一个传统意义上的好人，这种在细节上都是可以加工、可以让人接受的。  
但Jacky不依不饶，他是一定要“改邪归正”的。他说，自己出道就演的主角、演的大侠，也是喜欢做大侠。虽说电影里角色万千，偶尔变化一下，不演自己也无所谓，但是若做自己的影片，自导自演，就是要做大侠，否则还有什么意思？  
Fung生想着或可跟他建议，不若在片子里受到感化，改邪归正，才待要细说，就看见Benny Chan双手支着下巴，含笑看着Jacky情绪跌宕，喋喋不休地描述他那正义感爆棚的自我定位，与他的电影梦想。Fung生推他一把，他还一脸茫然，如堕垂垂梦中，是乍然方醒。  
导演，Fung生道，一个不折不扣的大侠不好偷人头的。  
Benny笑笑，说，不要紧，你写他是正邪具备的大侠呀。

那天稍晚些时候，Chung Chi赶来加入。天气阴霾，他也抱怨胳膊腿疼。于是同自称浑身都疼Jacky Wu先森抱在一起摇晃。  
Jacky现在是肥咗，周身无处不是圆润形态。Chung Chi惯来被他叫做Chi叔，算是一句对长者的客气称呼，但两人自《Fatal Contact》便交好，更似老兄老弟，个性职业，都精熟又投契，乃是一见面就挨在一起。Chi叔自身后搂他抱他，像讨好肥猫，专事摸他变圆了的下巴。  
Benny还有工作，有Chi叔交班，当即站起来告辞，说你们讨论先动作细节。Jacky当着他面就故意说：Chan导演要走了，那我便同Lee导演拍片去了，不跟你一起了。  
Benny本已到了门口，听见他作妖，忽然扭头又道：我看这个想法不错，你可以真正做考虑的。若有Chung Chi陪你，我就可放心了。  
这句话除了Fung生点头，Chi叔与Jacky都各自吐舌挤眼，假装没有听见。  
他真的带门走了，Fung生收束稿子，躲去阳台抽烟。他刚刚站起来走了两步，Chi叔就同Jacky附耳，说：Law生同我一道来的，在楼下车库呆着，想见见你。他问我你是不是需要钱拍电影？我觉得他若愿意出钱，也很好啊。但是你真要见他，须有人陪。  
Jacky倒不惊诧，他本就有拜托Chi叔在他不便见面的各路人当中帮忙传声。他要自挑大梁，为自己的电影拉投资的事情，业内尽知，已经不是什么秘密了。莫说阿Law自然知道，现在想Johnnie To也应该对他的所有动作了如指掌。一想到这里，便有种，To生跟Benny可以坐在一起肃然谈些工作，我怎么就不能跟Dennis Law心平气和只谈电影投资？  
当时又壮了气势，就说：你陪我不就好，你陪我下去走走。  
Fung生听见他们好像在商量什么，但他真的头晕眼花也懒得干涉，叼着万宝路拉了阳台门，就一句话：去边度啊！快点回来搞掂啊，搞掂一起揾食去。  
话音未落，两个人都一头扎出去了。他也没心去追，乐得Benny Chan不盯时可得偷闲，索性又点了支烟。

Law生都未揸自己的车来，单是蹭了Chung Chi的车。Jacky抵达车库看见，才想到难怪Benny都系未发现他人已来了。可谓是低调至极了。  
他想起自己《Fatal Contact》以前在北京特训，阿Law每日都陪，是什么都不干，也在场边坐着，一有机会就冲上前去，拎一条毛巾，十分笨拙地贴盖在他脸上，为他擦汗。后来这个镜头，他都有放在电影里头，却是让Jacky那角色的年轻女友，代而为之。  
那时候是情浓时，他以导演之身，亲身为女演员做示范。Jacky如今回想彼时，还是微微一笑，觉得自己过去现在，都算是好运的人，被人悉心疼过。  
他一边走神，一边由Chi叔牵着，走近车边。Law生自副驾驶，把车窗摇下来，隔着窗框相看，一眼就把他从脚到头扫过。  
“面都肿晒！”这回难得见面，他说的第一句话就是这样，“搞咩啊，我好心痛你啊。”


	32. Chapter 32

三十二、

Jacky自陈代谢不好，浮肿很久了。心脏、血压的问题他就略过不说，原是想也没有必要特意让Law生知道，所以他上车谈天时，都有故意做发姣态，叫Chi叔推他一把好上车。因他看起来开心，以至于Law生和Chung Chi都未在第一时间看出什么问题来。  
以Dennis Law的态度，自然是想找熟悉茶餐厅酒楼包厢之类密谈。但Jacky说，这几天我身体好重，不舒服，Benny都话我不要乱跑，过两天再去做详细检查。  
阿Law也颇干脆，说好，就车里谈吧，本来也没有许多话。你眼下其实不想见我，我始终也不想让你讨厌，彼此心知肚明。

他是开门见山，便说明来意。是既没有投资的意愿，也没有要相帮的意思。说到底还是来劝阻他。  
Law生自陈，自己首先是投资商人、地产钜子，此外才是个独立的电影人。因为要做投资的缘故，眼观六面耳听八方，消息很是灵通，知道眼下生意不易，过去那种不管做什么电影都会挣钱的春风时代，是一去不回头了。  
他说，你莫看别的，就看普通基金，前年到去年，买什么都赚钱，公民都肯撒手，有几万的闲钱便敢做投资，几千都买定入市，而且一定是涨的。但眼下，基本都套住了，到了下半年会更糟，所有拿不出来的都要赔。想要不赔不赚解套，需要五年甚至十年的时间。这个大局，你看不看得懂呢？  
Jacky捧着肚子独自坐在后座上。“我不懂基金股票的。”他说。  
倒不是故意抬杠，他的表情平淡，还挺诚恳。眼下能对他的电影计划有所助益的事情，他都是诚恳以对的。  
Law生叹了口气，按捺着音量自说自话。他说无论Jacky你听不听，你过去同我讲话，并不是这个态度。我没义务要你处处行好，我是不忍看你行差步错。我们之间到底出了什么问题，会到今天地步？Benny Chan来找过我，他说你的这个BB应该是……  
“BB不是你的！”Jacky紧张地差点从座椅上弹起来，但气力不济，就这样一动，便喘得很厉害。他栽回去，呻吟了几声，头颅磨蹭着椅背。彼时脸色就很糟糕了，但因Law生、Chi叔皆不知道他而今情况到底有多凶险，也没有多问。  
他的脸憋得发红，发紫。似忍受很大的悲愤，其实不过是心脏负荷大，呼吸不畅。他的情绪影响了别人对他的关怀救助，全赖他当时确系是很生气。  
Jacky说：“不是我私心太大，但是他就是从无到有，是我慢慢养大的，是我自己的宝贝。过去七八个月，我天天只想着他成人什么模样，那种时候，你们都在哪里？我对他没有太多要求，能看到他顺利出世就好满足了。是啊，Benny同你话BB可能是你的或者阿Zuo给我的，希望你们帮我。他是好意，可这点关系重要吗？这么漫长的时间，你们都在哪里？大家都知Benny陪我一起等他，Benny Chan帮我好多啊！但他从来没想过，要把我的BB从我这里抢走，变成他的……”  
真正是一口气倾吐，他说完停下来，就只是喘。  
阿Law整个人已似跪在副驾驶座上。他身材高大雄伟，这样将上半身挂在椅背，看上去拥挤可笑，又很狼狈。他明明伸直手臂就能摸到Jacky的身体，抚摸他凸出的小腹，可他是不敢轻易这样做的。这样微末的接触，会加深他的欲望，使他忍不住要用他的方式，去占据、拥有、改变这些小小的、脆弱的生命。  
我不抢你的。我不横刀夺爱！我只讲一件事，你看你信不信？——你离开我以后，我也是每天至少看一部电影。他说，跟你同我一起拍电影时仍旧一样，我没有变化过。  
他这样讲话的时候，也一直喘。却不是因为身体疲惫病弱。他是世家子，自幼被严格教养，情绪向来压得很平，更不喜欢轻易暴露自己的态度。眼下是真的急了，又发泄不出，无数想法被闷死在躯壳里，令他快要无法呼吸。

Chi叔给他们打圆场，说好好的说电影就说电影了，怎么扯到BB上去，大家都这么紧张。  
Law生情绪已经很坏，“都系对你唔有好处D事。”他愤愤道，现在做甚么都赔的，我的朋友炒楼，同我借了几亿，赔到还不上，只有申请破产。今年才开春你看几多艺人做投资破产？你以为电影就不是一种投资？电影是一盘生意来的！你现在才下海做生意，都是找死！  
说到这里又气得要喘，满脸满身皆是恨铁不成钢的义愤。  
Jacky看他面颊肩膀发抖，整个人都急忙向前滚动，靠在副驾驶的椅背上，伸手捞他。阿Law确实很诧异，他其实早觉得他是断然不会再情愿跟自己有身体接触，所以自己都是想碰他都不敢碰。冷不防被他一把捉住，双手抓住面颊。  
“Den，Den！”他是一声声叫得情切，像当初一样，都没有变，“你以前同我讲，你虽然过去还做Johnnie To的老板，但你投拍电影，却没有花自己钱的道理。都是做一盘活棋，证明自己，像独立影人，拿自己的剧本，去找老板，你找过Heung生，你同我讲，他都告诉你，写成小说更好……这些事，我也记得，我没有忘。现在你是公司老板，我是那时的你。我不恨你，我也不恨阿Zuo，我恨时间不对，没有发生对的事情。但是对的时间，我不能等，明天、明年——我不能指望。我没有很多机会，我的电影就像我的孩子，能出世就好了，我不能考虑创造他这件事会不会伤害我、我将来会不会因为他有什么损失……”  
他说这番话的时候，眼泪再也止不住，一直狂涌出来，噼噼啪啪打湿了衣襟、椅背。一开始的时候，他都有看着阿Law说话，边说边哭，后来实在是力气不济，拿手搭住椅背，把头倚在上面，就只是哭。  
再后来，哭的声音亦越来越轻。他停下来喘气，喘得并不急，是很轻很轻。阿Law伸手去拉他时，他的双手也滑落下去。这时节要拽住他为时已晚，他并没有休克，但是也没有力气说话了。Law生跳下车又拉开后座车门，就看到他窝在那里不能动，眨了眨湿漉漉泛红的眼睛，嘴唇都憋成暗紫色了。  
Chi叔是吓得最厉害，他都觉得事情是因他而起，心神都乱了，明明坐在驾驶座上，还急得满身掏电话想叫车。阿Law此时方拿出点老板气势，一把拎住他的脖领，晃了两晃：“Chung Chi！换我揸车！你坐副驾驶位呀！”

Benny Chan是在工作室接到电话，方才知道“他们的”阿布已经等不及，必须要提前来到世界上了。  
Chung Chi给他打电话的时候颠三倒四。第二个电话三分钟后来，说是人已进了手术室，不拿出来也是不行了。  
第三个电话来时，他刚刚把车开进医院车库，还在找停车位。Law生亲自给他打，说孩子已经活了，目前还是活的。  
事发突然，Jacky的心脏已无法负荷与BB并存的生存状态。阿Law没问他的意见，找医生很快搞掂，直接给他做了提前手术。  
幸而大人已抢救过来。孩子也还平安，目前都正常，只是可能要在保温箱里住一个月以上。  
Benny问阿Law：他出生的时候你抱抱他了吗？  
他的关注点太奇怪，通讯那边厢的Law顿时愣住了。“乜野？”阿Law以为自己听错，又重复了一遍，说Jacky Wu是好好的，已经抢救脱险，医生说，拿掉孩子调养一下，一个月他就能恢复如常了。  
孩子也是好好的，就是太小，很难讲到底怎么样，现下都是好的，只是已经进保温箱了。  
Benny拿着电话，迟疑了几秒。他幻想过无数次阿布出世时候的情景。他没有想过自己并不在旁边。他也没想过这个孩子出生后，比起其他孩子，是又小只又不健壮，而且，自己和Jacky都没有第一时间拥抱他。  
这些他没跟任何人提过，包括同Jacky。当时他仅是回话说：“……多谢你了，Law生。等埋我一阵，我即刻就到。”


	33. Chapter 33

三十三、

众人再看到Benny Chan是几天之后，借资方大老板的生日，说是为剧组补一个隆重的煞科宴。  
其实杀青都有好些天，忽然又庆祝得非常隆重，筵开十席，给老板祝寿，送上大蛋糕大家一道吹蜡烛，甚至还搞了十万蚊的压轴大抽奖。  
是老板加导演、主演等几个人一道自掏腰包当场凑出十万来。有熟悉导演脾气的人说，他怎的这么大方，居然亲自掏钱，没有去拉个大大的赞助。须知Benny Chan此人，连电影中用到的一个盘子，都要找酒楼赞助，当然他也专业得很，向来会给赞助商全情出演，置LOGO以鲜明特写。  
主演Louis Koo说，导演开心嘛，折腾了半年，刚巧得了个宝贝。  
后来他自觉失言，补充说，当然是指眼下这部影片。今日因Chan导已将多月来艰辛拍摄的片子精剪出一条超浓缩的精华片段，特意拿来，在席间曝光，以赠来宾，故也算得是“抱孩子出来看”。何况大家睇完短片，都觉票房有望，无不欢呼，激动的人竟欢呼了五分钟之久，这等热烈气氛，无须多言。  
老板表示，此片段将交付各大电视台与网站公布。导演则更开心，借着这机会，拖住Louis满场乱飞，四处敬酒，不多时就将Koo生灌到面红耳热，也嗨将起来。  
有受邀的新闻记者云，Chan生过去在公开场合，少见这样纵酒狂欢。真是人逢喜事精神爽。  
倒是鲜少有人留意到，他喝罢这顿庆功酒，即call了一辆的士，仍是直奔回医院去。

阿布出生后，Jacky昏迷了近两天半。本来麻醉早就过去，各项指标也恢复得很快，可他就是不能醒来。  
Benny一直守在旁边，连尿管都要盯着插。护士嫌他神经紧张，劝他休息，不要总是在大人孩子两边来回跑，其实于事无补。  
他说，他醒了我才能睡，他们都醒了我才能睡着。  
这两天之间，Dennis Law每天来一次，都在午后光景，他准时得好像时钟本身。每天看望过病人和孩子，就同Benny去院子里聊几句，二十分钟左右，然后离去。  
在这私密的聊天中，他始终把Jacky生下阿布的过程形容作“拿出来”。作为可能的生父，Law生他好像格外不能接受这个孩子。  
“因为佢搞到我D分手啊。”他是十分坦率。  
他跟Jacky Heung始终是不相同，并不是无胆担待的人，他都直接话Benny，若肯现在相让，他愿意担负起此后Jacky与BB的一切生活。  
说到底，他对“Jacky Wu”仍有极深的感情在。若说这是他一生一会头一回这样投入恋爱，也不算是过分的。他都说最后一次两人在一起，他已看出Jacky的心思变化了，对他不热情，只是没有办法推辞，只好顺着他的意。他还是安排两人去清洁僻静的场所饮食、约会。  
“每回出街都系当做最尾一次，”他说，“佢唔知啊，我冇讹过佢，我都话将来冇希望同佢在一起。”  
Benny说Law生你这样Wu Jing他怎么可能不离开你。你自己没抱有希望，也要弄到他一起心情灰暗，弄到阿布没有希望生出来，我真是拿你没有办法。  
彼时他同Dennis专门在医院的树荫下坐谈，两人都各自捡起落叶揉得稀烂。如果可以办到，总有一两个瞬间，他们也是想把对方摁倒揉个稀烂。彼此都觉得旁边坐的是一个让自己无法忍受的男人。能够使他们保有一定友好态度的唯一的牵绊，就是躺在病床上插着管子的那个人。  
Jacky醒来是在夜将晚时，睁开眼睛到恢复神智，经历的时间比其他人更久。有很长时间，他甚至不能体会到BB已不同他共生，而是独立的两个个体。  
当他终于可以对谈，他问的不是他的孩子，那第一句话是：“Benny，你的眼圈怎么了，有没有被人打？”  
Benny Chan已熬了超过两天。而且，之前把工作搁置下来陪他，也知道若他醒了，自己还要继续打熬精神赶上进度，才能对得住工作室项目组其他仰赖他信任他的同仁们。他的眼睛是红的，眼圈则青灰如遭廉价颜料晕染过，惨不忍睹。  
后来Chung Chi问他，为什么那么累，还要喝那么多酒，表现得那么兴奋？  
他说，你不明白，Wu Jing是愿意为阿布死去一回，但他活过来，起初一刻钟，只能想到我。

当然Jacky发现孩子不在身体里还是颇恐慌的。跟他明说阿布进了保温箱，甚至拍视频给他看，都不能叫他平静下来。  
等他能离开病床，便拿轮椅推他去看，他见到孩子，方才缓和些紧张。  
他为什么这么小呢？他问Benny。  
他说，阿布看上去比旁边的小哥哥姐姐都小，而且红红的，皱皱的，不知道到底能不能活下来。Dennis Law式的悲观影响了他，他说这话时都发抖，像是已经不抱希望。  
Benny拿BB刚出生的照片给他看，说你瞧那时候更小只！他长得飞快，你看手手脚脚，都有大只佬的架子。我恐怕以后你才是全家最矮，到时候千万不要抱怨。  
这是孩子出生后的第五天，他们在保温箱边彼此靠拥，毫无建树。因为挡了护士的路，被很快赶回病房去休养。  
阿Law一直没有再来。Jacky并不知道他来过几次，这些事情没有人同他说起。Benny不说，那一点点故事，便就烂在花园的树下，那些落叶里了。  
到第五天看望过BB，Benny并有打畀他告诉他人已经醒了，也公然说Law生你最好不要再来刺激他，他的心率每晚上都不好，我家里的事，我们会共同面对。  
阿Law想了想，与他说道：我不是唯一来探过他的。  
他意有所指，但又不说清楚，就把通讯挂断了。Benny握着电话，只觉满手是汗，都说不好心里的余波震荡，究竟是惊还是惧。这通电话原该令他扬眉吐气，但最后竟然有相反效果。他心中郁结，就怀着这种不确定的苦闷感觉，回到病房去探看。  
本来想看一下就走的，再去工作室陪剪辑师忙一阵。孰料走进去，并没有如愿看见Jacky的脸。  
他把自己整个蒙在被子里，隔着薄被也能看出他的肩头在上下抖动。可能这时就已经在哭，然而他控制得很好，并未出声。  
Benny坐在床边隔着被抚摸了他一阵，想到他可能因为各种原因心情低落，直接掀开刺激更大，都是要劝慰到他自己肯以面示人。  
这样劝了数分钟后，Jacky霍地一下把被子甩开。他的脸上，鼻头鼻翼乃至耳根都通红，眼圈更不必说。因为手术伤口的缘故，只是完全僵卧，但也揉皱了胸口的病号服。  
“心口疼。”他把纽扣下的棉线扯得发出吱吱哀鸣。Benny慌忙轻轻捉住他手拿开，方才隔着衣服摸了摸他的前胸。  
这样疼么？他问。  
“是心口疼啊。”Jacky似不懂事的幼儿，用很不耐烦的声调低声哀叫。若不是腹部有个创口，Benny认为他那一时间的气势，简直能够发展到直接甩手蹬腿滚下床铺。  
Benny只好解了他的衣扣，伸手进去贴住他左胸的皮肉。他的身体微微发烫，比熟悉的体温要高些。皮肤滑滑的没有汗水，然而，乳尖附近，摸上去似乎有些发硬，同以往的手感不大相似，最硬的部分，明显是肿起了一层。再摸右边，似乎也是这样。  
Benny惊得缩回手，跌坐在一旁的椅上。  
“你……你知道你是……你会有……”他想是已经想到，但以前没有说过那个词，竟卡住了说不出口。满屋子里转，想写下来，又找不到能用的纸笔。  
最后干脆用简讯方式，在手机文本框内编辑了几个字，递给Jacky自己看。  
“都是激素失调惹祸……来得好快！真的好快……也好，来得快去得也快。”倒是Benny自己，脸都涨红，犹豫再三，还是没有简单明了地表达出来，“这样下去你要一直发炎……对了！我看书上讲，可以打激素针解决。好解决！或者用……有专业工具，一下处理好……我去问护士有没有，你乖！你不要动！”  
他没有说完就搓着脸直奔出去了。是既忘记了可以按铃call护士小姐进来，也忘了Jacky这一刻根本动弹不得。


	34. Chapter 34

三十四、

Jacky还在住院的后半光景，Benny去办公室常常带一个保温杯。  
因那杯子是不透明的，他又常常只是揣在怀里，光把玩不见饮用，故而大家都没有太在意。有几次剪辑师看到他自云看屏幕看到头昏眼花，而后慢慢挪移到墙角，拧了杯盖一饮而尽。也是偷偷摸摸，举动看起来颇为鬼祟。  
难免好奇，遂待他去厕所时拧开看了，说不过是鲜牛奶罢了，搞什么，还以为是提神专用的违禁药品啦神仙水之类。  
有此等推断，全赖Benny这段时期过得尤其艰苦，原是要把粗剪稿赶工出来加入后期，加上他要照顾家人，在医院与工作室之间两头跑。有时候人甫冲回办公室，什么都还没开始着手，即歪在椅上睡着了。往往睡上一个钟头左右，纵然没有闹钟，也被他脑子里十分敬业的那根弦一下提将起来刹那惊醒。  
都是诈尸还魂一般“啊呀”一声惨叫，挥舞着手手脚脚在椅上猛烈挣扎一下，便彻底醒了，开始搓脸搓手，接着就启动了惹人厌恶的老板行径，信手戳一个离他最近的员工去泡咖啡。  
连偶尔前来参与挑选动作片段的Chung Chi都不可幸免，也被他指挥过一次。他平素不在这个工作室里待，被当做茶水妹使唤也是头遭上轿，他知晓Benny Chan的难处，此时也不计较。单只有一样事情摆不平：他手持打泡机连开了办公区内两个冰箱，都没有找到半盒脱脂奶。  
他与其他人不熟，便找剪辑师Chi Wai Yau询问，劈头盖脸一句话：哪儿有奶？  
Chi Wai问他是谁要的？听说是打给Chan生自己调咖啡用，就指点他道，Benny的保温杯子里有，他刚来还是满的，你倒半杯，反正还是给他自己喝，不抢他的。  
Benny沦陷在加班时间，生活也是一团糟的光景，固然家里添丁高兴，孩子大人又病恹恹的没个着落，这些时日起床气和老板脾气愈来愈盛。Chung Chi端咖啡给他时，他刚骂完助理，只心不在焉地哼唧了一声“多谢”，抢过杯子便喝。  
才喝了一口，就从鼻子喷了出来，整个人呛得要气绝。原来他已喝惯脱脂奶打的奶泡，也深知自己保温杯里的东西是什么味道，这一口浅尝就觉出不对，不但把自己呛了，瞪着Chung Chi的眼神也是瞬间上升到惊恐范畴，脸颊亦涨得红到了十二分颜色。  
“你冇嘢吓嘛？”Chung Chi骇异得止不住后退，没能跑掉，被他一把捞住。  
“你系不系动了我的杯子？”他摸一摸鼻子与嘴角，把咖啡搁到桌上，表情可谓是要哭不要笑。  
我明白了，Chung Chi道，你杯子里的不是脱脂奶，是全脂奶？你不耐受？  
Benny倒是没有同他咆哮，只轻轻“嗯”了一声，这件事就算是过去了。  
稍晚一些时候Chung Chi去医院探望Jacky，在他病床边看到一套Breast Pump，方才惶然大悟。正所谓激素造就的生理问题无法可解，阿布现在又完全只能食配方奶，为不再发炎疼痛，难免要做些处理。  
Jacky这一年来的经历都太离奇，令他疲惫已极，连解释和掩饰都懒透不愿做，只淡淡说，直接倒了可惜，护士建议给年纪大的人喝掉补身。  
“Benny——他么——满头白发。就是容易让人误会年纪偏大。”他面无表情地靠在病床上啃着一枚苹果，说。

Benny偶尔松懈时都与Chung Chi话，Jacky的这桩事情，起先连大家都觉得手忙脚乱，他却一心想要顾好各个方面。其实好难办到，但那时候他是自信满满的，对自己的能力估计过度，认为一切都尽在掌握。几番波动后，Jacky与他，各自累到筋疲力尽，尤其这次小孩出世都未能在身边陪伴，让他觉得人生的事情太多变数，真是格外无力。  
他说，眼下他知道自己有所不能，知道很多事情难以两全，因此不可以强求，是任谁都要做出些牺牲的。他说等危险期过去，孩子慢慢长大，再往后，他就想懒懒散散地四处盯一盯看一看，不求有更多作为了。能拍什么，就拍什么，真的都好。  
Chung Chi说等等你都想到那么远了？那Jacky Wu如何想的，他也愿意搁下刚刚起步的计划，跟你一道退隐江湖？  
Benny稍稍平静的气势顿时凌乱了，整个人肩膀向前一松一松，样子很显消沉。  
“我有事想同你斟下，”他说，“Wu Jing话阿布满月他马上就要开拍，因Paco刚刚帮他筹到资金。怕夜长梦多。Chung Chi，他一个人好怕，又不可我出面，他想拜托你，你才是陪阿布出世的人，他因此格外信任你……你要帮他。”

他话Paco此前帮Jacky四处奔走，想筹措资金助他拍摄他那部天马行空的刺客故事。然而纵然他交游广泛，具体操作起来还是举步维艰。实际上Dennis Law的警告并非空穴来风，这一年香港楼市从年初就一直爆低，政府不得不对冲基金攻击市场造成的影响进行干预。整个动荡的环境中，没有人愿意拿一些闲钱要投资一部可能既不叫好、也不卖座的独立电影。  
何况还是一部不够商业的动作片。  
Benny说结果是这样，答应好了要帮他圆梦，Paco自己拿了些私房钱给他，又从“太平绅士”See Yuan先生那边拉到了一点私人投资。总之，因为Paco那边的是现钱，现在能跑起来，但是大的剧情跑不动，要等后续资金到位。Jacky听说这个事，线都还没拆就躺不住了，想跳起来做他的梦去。  
Chung Chi知道Paco待Jacky很好，此时也不意外，慨然道：我是愿意帮忙的，我也有电影梦啊。如果事成，就算我们老兄弟二人，互相搀扶着迈出了一大步去。  
不过话说回来——他问，一共拉到几多投资？  
Benny赧然道：我挂名的话，老板愿意投，我不参与，眼下连Paco自己的身家，一共300万美钞呀。  
Chung Chi刚扇起的豪情顿入高山跌足：“他的剧本我有看，光是台风天弄成百武师来拍那一场，就少说要千万蚊以上。这种大场面最贵，光是租用设备、以及人工费，都叹为观止……300万美钞拍整部呀，你玩我，Benny Chan！要么你来，要么干不了。”  
我也系被玩的。Benny苦笑道，不但是这件事好难做，所以我找你背黑锅。我自己也要背另个黑锅，来得比你还先。  
他说：我下周就要接Wu Jing和阿布出院，不管有什么后果，都要出院。接下来我自己照顾，我请保姆照顾，总之不能再住院。  
他压低了喉咙，在一脸诧异的Chung Chi耳边说道：“Heung生叫人来查过阿布的病历，趁我不在时，去照顾的护士那边问了很多关于孩子的事情。我也是好怕。我没有办法。”  
Chung Chi惊道：“佢哋想做乜嘢？”  
Benny摇了摇头，说，我不知道。再摇摇头，又说，“就系都不知道，想不到，才怕呀。”


	35. Chapter 35

三十五、

因为医生反对，说小孩子的情况还不好，还需要继续住保温箱；而Jacky不再分担阿布的成长后，迅速便趋痊愈，只是还有些虚弱，需要一段时间的静养，所以只批准他一个人先出院。  
这无异于加重Benny的负担。他由工作室、医院两点一线，顿时变成工作室、公寓、医院三点跑。他是未有抱怨过，但才几天，一双眼圈就熬得黑似熊猫，后来很长时间，都没有能调理复原。总之告别《Invisible Target》相关工作之后，他也就告别了“目光清明”这码事，代之以阴沉的眼圈、血丝密布的双眼，以及微微蹙起的眉头。  
很难说Jacky有没有挂心于他的整个变化过程。也有可能，是来不及在意，就已经度过这一段人生。他被琐事烦恼，被来自四面八方指责和诱惑拖拽，又被心内惴惴的火球焚烧，想要不爆裂、不燃尽成灰，总是不得不要合身迎上去，与那些力量作战一番。  
后来他说这是他一生中最艰难的时光，跟媒体说，跟亲密的兄长、友人也说过类似的话。他的这番叙述中往往没有Benny Chan的影迹。  
相当长的一段时间内，他有时引用Chan生的话，但因相处渗透的时日良久，他已不再视同为引用，他像Benny Chan本人一样说着那些话，就好像那本就是他自己的想法。而Benny Chan这个人，似已成为他本人的一个部分，又似并不曾存在于他的生活中。

Jacky出院之后约莫一周，因为刀口的缘故，他还不能开始做复原运动。他自己也说，这种清闲不会太久了，一旦皮肉完全长好，他就要开始魔鬼训练。  
Benny往往只是听着，默默在厨房炖汤做菜。他累到不想讲话，Jacky有时埋怨他冷淡，他顶多高叫一声“哪有！”或“点舍得呀！”也不多分辩，笑笑就端食物来喂他。  
之前他住病房，非常虚弱，Benny多少次都想象他靠在床上，被自己一口一口的喂养，总之就是很多影片中常有的心酸又浪漫的场景。甚至他过于自信，在Jacky还昏睡时就同Dennis Law表达，就算他醒来只能我一口一口喂他，我也认了。  
Law生反应冷淡，看上去，似乎觉得他是有点可笑。听他絮叨了几次，才忍不住说他能醒，就会自己吃，决不会用你。而事实恰是如此。  
反而是他回到公寓，做沙发土豆这阵，才有机会，去给他喂食。他也不抗拒，喂什么吃什么，但是手上一定要拿点功课做，无非是打印的剧本啊之类，摆出一副为职业为未来打拼的样子。有时候Benny怕他心里其实是不情愿被这样照顾的，也要装模作样，说你先试试好不好吃，我是没有把握。一口一口喂罢，差不多一满碗就没了。  
他兀自得意，以为没有人了解他的图谋，便高高兴兴地去洗碗，却不知Jacky躲在身后，也是拿稿纸遮面，眼神复杂地偷看他。

回到公寓之后他最大的烦恼是依然要使用Breast Pump。这个玩意儿简直是Jacky 的烦恼之源，但凡要用时前后，他的脾气都非常大，简直是一定要找个机会发泄完了，才能面对自己这深恶痛绝的一块。  
有次Benny安慰他，信口胡诹，说你汁液香甜，有没有兴趣自己感受下，结果惹得他勃然大怒，大喊说凭什么只有我像个变异的怪物？科学的道理他诚然是明白的，就是不想接受。倘若能早早哺育BB，或许还容易接受些，眼下每天面对冷硬的小设备，在此人看来自己根本似乳牛，他一贯要强，对自己人生的规划中，似乎没考虑过这种细节。在他看来，没有一定必要，却要持续这种事，无异于羞辱。  
Benny也没遇过这种情况，怎么逗乐他都不行。听他自贬为怪物，明明心里觉得受伤，可又委实没有力气争执。过了几天，他在吃饭时趁着两人心情都好，说起自己有机会的话，想写一个关于人类“变异”的故事，有的人因为某种原因，外貌变成了强大的怪物，但是内心仍然被人性所致。而另一些人，是普通人类，虽然外表没有变化，但是内心却扭曲变异。  
Jacky埋头在碗里，拼命地吃。“好呀，你拍我演啊，给我留个空。”他心不在焉。

就是那天夜里，Benny说真的累了，不能再加班，要睡一个饱觉。其实不过是因为，Jacky如今还是保留早睡的习惯，偶尔也想放下些杂事，陪他一道上床睡觉。  
但是他这阵子累惯了，生物钟都紊乱，非得要深夜才能安眠。挣扎了一会儿实在睡不着，就安慰自己，心说正好Jacky睡了，我抱着他、照顾他、给他当被盖，也是挺好的，最近根本就没有这样的机会，出了院还是头一次。  
两人是侧着睡，静静靠着抱着，僵卧不知多久，Benny只觉半身都麻了，忽然觉得，Jacky光滑的皮肤上细细渗出好一层汗。细细一听，发现他呼吸有点浊重，喉头轻颤。Benny想起他之前入院手术，都是心脏负荷过大，吓得差点弹起来，又怕惊扰他，还没有开始探问，自己就开始发抖了。  
“Wu Jing……你怎样？是不舒服？”他慢慢地抚Jacky的背，声音也不敢太响亮，但是自己真的好怕，就怕他现在发什么病，一时没有对策耽误了。又后怕自己每天睡下就睡死了，不知道他是不是每夜都有这样不舒服的时候，自己却顾不着。  
Jacky翻过身来仰面朝天，抓住他手塞进自己睡衣的下摆，说“你摸，我胸口都是硬的。”  
Benny知道他又涨疼，问他是否需要把Pump拿过来。东西离得远，睡前清洗过，还在厨房。Jacky自用上此物，甚至未有亲手洗过，全是被他一手包办。  
Jacky按住他手，不给他走，喘息着说：不用它，你来。  
Benny听他喘得很奇怪，其实很想扭亮床灯看看他的脸色。只是觉得他可能又会不悦，现在还是不要挑动他异常的情绪了。只好憋着不动，悄悄问：你当真？  
Jacky安安静静地躺着，隔着衣服，捏住他的手掌缓缓移动着，说：真的，不过可能得先揉一下才出得来。  
他讲得异常认真，Benny则早已是不能忍耐，翻身跪在他上方。自云，我是拼着老腰悬着空，以免压迫到你的刀伤。说这话表功时，一只手开始解Jacky睡衣的纽扣，另只手借机“探海”。往要害处摸捏了一下，果然半硬不软。的确不是时候，然而Jacky竟止不住欲望，会有这样的念头。  
Benny笑说：其实早吃腻了，都知道什么味道。  
Jacky有点恼羞成怒，说那还是请你去厨房拿Pump。话没说完，衣服都被解开了，Benny扶着他的身侧，已埋首下去。也没有做多点，根本不讲技巧，不过是伸舌尖拨弄了少少，Jacky就耐不了，脱口开始惊叫。  
他过去放得开了也会叫一叫，声音跟这时又不相同。如今不晓得是哪个开关出错，他哼叫时的声音都变得娇弱，软而且绵密，音尾拖得很长，婉转萦绕在Benny的两侧鼓膜之上。  
Benny用嘴唇包裹他，尽可能压抑着心急，不想令他觉到苦痛。然而Jacky抬起手，搭靠在他的手臂上，小声要求，说，你可以咬我。  
Benny原还想慢慢地步进，被他撩拨得瞬间崩盘。居然不顾丢脸，直接“嗷啊”一声应承下来，不是立刻吮吸，而是拿身体包住他整个躯体，贡献出舌头、津唾，洗脸一样把他的面颊吻过舔过，同他用鼻子狠狠厮磨，又吸啃他的耳朵。  
因为太激动，都不知道自己在胡说什么，依稀记得“要吃掉你”、“一口一口省着吃”这一类狗屁不通的废话，反反复复不知道说了多少，混乱中国语粤语换着乱来。  
他吻得Jacky浑身发痒，大笑着抽打他的背。他毕竟有武术运动员的底子在，有几下打得颇疼，但也没有把这“暴行”阻止下来。等到事情结束再察看，才发现Benny像受过刑，背上被他砸青砸红了好几块。  
其实真正开始吸吮时，Benny是捧住他揉搓的，十分疼爱的姿态。两人好像都隐约意识到，这种事情不能长有，所以专心致志享受。  
他们没有开灯，是双双置身在不知来去的黑暗中。Jacky的手指，亦在黑暗中慢慢地搓揉插入Benny的白发中。  
“其实我没有好好地待你。”他突然说。  
Benny骤然停下来，支起些身子，在看不清他的黑暗里，似若是定定地在看着他。  
“有时候我觉得你好老，大我很多，总是照顾我。我就习惯被你照顾着。”Jacky说，“你会不会……有天也怪我？讨厌我？”  
Benny没有说话，他凑上来的是湿润的嘴唇。人类的嘴唇是那么软，即使再刚毅的人，他的嘴唇也是柔软的。Benny用他的嘴唇找着了Jacky尚在流露自怨自艾情绪的嘴巴，堵住它，不叫它发声。  
他的嘴里仍有体液的淡腥味，但又有一点微弱的甜。他们分享这味道，有很久，都只是悄寂地缓慢地接吻。


	36. Chapter 36

三十六、

阿布终于出院，是在Jacky参与导演的第一部影片偷跑开拍的前一天。他从出生开始，即与守护他的身体分离，甚至到了这之后很久很久，才能又一次安睡在Jacky的怀里。就仿佛这场孕育生命的过程即已是他俩缘分的全部，而今不过是缘分已尽。  
这在大半年以前，无论是Benny Chan还是Jacky Wu本人，都是不可想象的事。他冒巨大的危险，把这个孩子带来世上，各种九死一生，不惧牺牲——而后却立刻拔身，无力再尽责任。

这事情不当是他的本意。Jacky的身体谈不上恢复完整，然而已不能再等，务必要把揾到可以帮忙的演员一一结清，把文戏先完成。  
因是Paco与Benny帮他筹备好的这一个班底，档期有限。剧组职员方面，大家作为专业人士，都不看好此片，但或是碍于情面，或是存心玩票，或者倾慕Jacky Wu的功夫为人，都是志愿跟组，聚集到一起，就这么几个月。这一批人，后来被认为，是港片最辉煌时代最佳的组合。这部不见经传的功夫片，竟是他们最后最完整的一次全员聚集。只有300万美刀的投资，根本是买不来这么多超越情分的帮衬。那几天，Paco过来找他俩谈，说要么现在就拍起来，要么就算了。算了也不丢人，以后机会还可以有。除却职员，那些说好了的演员也都是有档期的。

 

他对Jacky执意保住孩子这件事，表示支持之后，就是全然的纵容，到后来呈现放弃挣扎的姿态，他要干什么都随他，要自己拍电影，Paco干脆亲身投资。若不是一腔真情使然，是真的欣赏和怜爱这个人，如此完全说不过去。Jacky心知肚明，对他的一切建议，也是听从为上。有异议者，都是小心翼翼地商量。  
但是眼下此时，Paco可能是考虑到，拼了老脸游说来的See Yuan先生的投资不能有失，否则大家在电影这一行当内，还有什么面子可以混。故而反倒态度强硬，过来逼着Jacky迅速表态，要么马上收拾行装去大澳上工，上演一场亲骨肉的分离戏码；要么就劝他，服软松手。  
若此刻收手，B计划还可以有，不是拍电影，而是为计划捧定的新人女歌手，拍一道剧情MTV。同样可以使用这个剧本，因所需镜头少，花费不过碎碎湿。于See Yuan那边也是可以交代的，只说投资环境不好，保本起见，大家都等等。  
虽然，都不知要等到什么时候去。

坐在Benny车上，大家一道去接阿布时，Paco就一路声色俱厉在讲讲讲。下了车继续讲，喋喋不休，说这300万刀，你们说说，究竟怎么花是好？你们自己说啊，都是专业人士，Benny你说给他听，现在情况如何？若拼一拼就此拍片，钱算算刚好够用，这几天人也刚好凑齐，可先分拨小规模过去，拍一拍停一停，谁有空先拍谁的戏，又俭省，又再拖，拖拖拖，什么都没有了，之前的筹备再无意义。  
Jacky盯着医院院子里指路的牌子，喃喃说老豆啊你是要逼死我，我都叫你老豆了，你看你把我都逼成啥样了。  
Paco道：Wu Jing哥，你知唔知不是每个人都肯为你导演的这个本子拿300万刀出来？时不我待，我不想逼你，但是项目提前走动起来了，就像齿轮，一环扣一环，要么就跟着转，要么你一句话，大家就为你把整部机器都停下来。这是你的电影，你自己用心，它很快便可以拍好，你可以回去陪孩子。大家都挤出时间来，不为钱不为名，陪你玩一部电影。不是每次都可以这样，可能一辈子，就只有这么一次。你说拍这个本子是你的梦想，你还说你想了好几部……我已尽力，你自己早做决断。就是今天，不能再犹豫，Anthony哥打电话说，明天就可以开始了。  
Jacky双手狂挠自己的头发，喃喃道：拍好它就是我的梦想……  
他叹气、在原地打转。Paco想了想又说，周末Law生说愿一道吃个饭为你助阵。他说若你情愿，可以带阿布去。若不带他去，我call媒体人来做访问。也是你自己看。其实有些事情可以听听他的意思，做项目搞投资他很有一套，若他出面，替你去说可唔可以放缓，那么等自然也是可以的。我个人是觉得，带孩子去，大家找私密地方一道吃饭更好，这个BB，他说到底没有好好看过……  
Benny本来站在一边浑然立柱一般，一声不吭地旁听。他们相对焦躁，他也稳如磐石。然而当下听到Law生的名字，却是转身就走。Jacky心情不佳，大声问他去哪儿，他只说“去结出院账。”即干脆丢他们自己在那里聊，一个人去办妥了手续接出阿布来。  
Jacky根本不熟悉这个流程和医院环境，后来想想不妥，又去找他，找遍了整个NICU都没有发现他的孩子，吓得半身都凉了，才想到为何不拨电话——call过去一问，他一个人抱着BB，都已准备返车里，便又顾不上拉Paco，自己先去车库帮忙。  
一时间方寸全乱，没有一件事做得顺当。

等到了车库，大老远看见Benny戴着一顶鸭舌帽，露出的白毛干枯又凌乱，加上厚厚一副眼镜，整个人都显得呆极。他的怀里抱着大大的一个抱袋，就那样傻站在自家车前等待，简直要就此站成石头一块。  
Jacky还没有走近，只是远远看见他这样，就觉得鼻酸。自己过去放的狂言无数，说这只是他一个人的孩子，阿布是他的全部。如今为了另一个“阿布”，他疲于应付，根本冷落了最初的阿布。想着感慨着，也一步步往Chan生面前走。  
是直到行至跟前，才发现眼前的Benny，看去乃是一张疲倦得有些恍惚的脸。  
Benny看见他，但是人已累得快将断片，看了他停了好几秒，才反应过来要说话。他说：“你再不过来，我怕我要摔倒。”  
想了想还补充，道：“我觉得我站住就要犯困，阿布睡得好香甜，生产好多好多小小的瞌睡虫，飞进我的鼻孔。我也想睡一睡。”  
说完，觉得还有点得意，急着要邀功，遂低下头蹭了蹭BB露出的粉嫩小鼻头，因有眼镜片妨碍，最后却是拿鼻翼和镜架分别蹭到的。阿布嫌他好烦，在梦中都撇了撇嘴，挣扎着扭头，不欲与他配合着亲热。  
蹭完，Benny抬起头来，傻子一样笑道：“……他好软，好可爱。”  
Jacky张开双臂要连大人带孩子一并搂住，被Benny护着BB闪身躲开：不要弄醒他，一路哭给你看的。等咱们回去再逗他。  
“我的儿子肯定还是爱笑。”Jacky不甘心，绕道他身后，手臂从他腋下环过，这次只抱了抱大人的腰。  
“不要带他去见无聊的大人好不好？”Benny任他拿脸贴背，假装不经意地说道。  
“嗯，答应你。”Jacky说着，忽然抬眉瞪眼，顿悟似的反问他，“你方才为何不抱他去车里坐着等，是要摆一个望夫石的架势架我去火上烤么？”  
Benny“噗”地笑出了声。  
就是不肯正面回答，单只说：你好去拍戏了，追梦人。晚上唤Chung Chi来食饭，大家一起，先写第一次的拍摄计划。我刚刚有在想，若从情节上分成制作若干MTV复杂度，多几次多花几个月慢慢地拍完，择大家揾工的空档，见缝插针地做，难度就会小得多了。


	37. Chapter 37

三十七、

Jacky的电影暂就定名叫《阿布》，他说是献给阿布的出生礼物，当然要同名。但Chi叔跟他调笑，问他这是否是讲述阿布长大后的故事，却把他吓了一跳，说怎么可能呢，他长大了，世界当然比这个要好，际遇也肯定比这个要好。  
他在片场过戏，暂时住在大澳有两周时间。起初每天要打几个钟头的电话回来，吃盒饭时打，睡觉前打，据他自己都话，连洗澡时也把电话放在伸手可及的位置。后来到了四月初，时值他的生日，因为赶时间，就没有回公寓过。Benny帮他订的蛋糕，最后由Paco提去了片场，就在片场帮他过了一次生日。  
Paco原说要Benny带小阿布同去，劝说，这是“新生日”，也是有家的人了，大家要一起过才是。可是由于Jacky减脂太快，身体条件不大合适，已不可能自己喂养BB，阿布的营养状况一直不佳，自Jacky离开后，他每周都要跑医院。到离开医院的第十九日，即爆发了严重的发热，伴以咳嗽。刚请好的保姆惊恐异常，陪同去了医院后就表示无法照顾好这么孱弱的婴儿，不想承担过多责任，是一定要辞职的。Benny Chan焦头烂额，竟是无法说服她留下来。  
Paco在电话里建议他应带孩子去一趟大澳，一家团聚一番，并且说：“佢晚黑挂住个baby想到睡唔着，朝早上镜头残到么咁。大家都心照啦，但是点同佢讲嗻。（他夜里想孩子想到失眠，白天上镜都不好看。大家都清楚，只是不好劝他。）”  
Benny沉默几秒，说，“等住！”然后要他记下一个电话同编号，说是订好的蛋糕，“你攞返去俾佢，一齐开心过生日啦！（你拿去给他，愉快过个生日！）”  
Paco说蛋糕何用，哪里不能买？他就是想见小孩，驱车过去也不远，你连BB带蛋糕一并带过去就好了。那边厢Benny直接沉默掉了，隔了好久才回答说：“我依家真係唔得闲啊，我呢边都整唔晒D嘢……（我实在是不方便呀。我这边抽不开手……）”  
Jacky见了蛋糕还是开心的，大方请全片场的人吃。至于Benny不能来，他都表示理解，欢天喜地，又电话过去熨贴暖心，躲在角落里喋喋说了许久。只是这之后，电话也打得少了，一鼓作气地疯忙，直到拍完这一段渔村的文戏，方才短暂回去住了几晚。Paco有担心他俩互相之间，心里埋怨，暗暗去试探，问Jacky对这蛋糕怎么看？Jacky还在乐陶陶的状态下，满面春光，充塞着被无限纵容的人方才能有的自得。  
他说：“Benny帮我订了个很像《A Moment of Romance》同款的水果蛋糕。”  
又说，Benny在电话里同他化用《A Moment of Romance》影片中的台词，说“不如这样，我就跟你今天生日，那以后我们就可以一起庆祝。”  
这是他初次当导演，即享受到了电影人独有的浪漫。他说将来也是要一直这么过，这才算不枉此生。

其实Jacky于他在大澳开戏期间，Benny这边出的事情，确实一无所知。没有人告诉他，他也毫不怀疑。主要是Chan生在过去与他将近两年的相识相处中，表现得能力出众。不夸张说，像个Superman一般，即便众人紧张失措的场合，他亦可岿然不动，理出头绪处理好一切，并兼顾气度与风度。  
若说Benny Chan都沦落仓皇，这怎么可能？Jacky Wu充其量只能相信，他终于压抑不住心中狂野，未经申请强行清场，在机场实地埋下50个炸点，拍了一场酣畅淋漓的爆炸追逐戏。这像是他会干的，至于自己在被自己强行拍摄过爆炸追逐场面的闹市地带，只身抱着一个生病的BB仓皇逃窜——吓，这怎么能是Benny Chan！在Jacky心目中，这不是他会做的事情，此时的他仍当是那种人，完全可以从容解决各种危机和艰难，敢出奇兵、动蛮力，勇往直前。  
惜哉仓皇逃窜才是已经发生了的事实。  
事发相当突然。保姆辞工后，Chan生只有将阿布“随身携带”，早晨先陪他杀去医院打吊针，午间委托护士帮忙喂过，再带去工作室陪自己加班。眼下加班前，都必须先把BB哄睡，若实在是精神十足不肯睡，就索性以权谋私，叫过全工作室所有的人轮流来逗他，声称哄睡了有红包拿。这样车轮战帮他顶住先，以保证他可以跟住剪片。  
出事那天也是一样的作息，Benny还是一早便带孩子去医院。路上因是还想着前一天剪辑的撞车剧情，不由得入戏得狠，禁不住要多看两眼反光镜。当是时，便发觉异状：他的车后有一辆黑色保姆车，一直跟着。过了两三个街口，次次拐弯都相同。  
这还罢了，他发现那车迟疑得很，像是很担心被他注意到似的，没到理当选道的时候，就要犹豫不决，连速度都陡然放慢下来，在他的车后，缓缓滑行。  
起先还当是自己魔障了，在戏里出不来，现实生活看着都像追车片。等第四个街口，发现还是这样，就觉得很不对了。Benny想了一刻，把年轻时牵涉到的官司都短暂回忆了一瞬，想来想去，年深日久，他现在搞爆破都会事先去面见政府官员，个中人都没可能整他，也不像是得罪了人。但他已发现，自己的车确实是被盯上了。  
一时间肾上腺素狂飙，他的第一反应，是要先把孩子留在医院比较好，自己才腾得出手去调查这奇怪的黑色车。  
那时到还不觉得很恐怖，因他以为这是冲着自己来的。满心还想，不要以为我现在是个Big Daddy了，便可以随意惹毛我。下车时抱起阿布，还口出狂言，不怕教坏BB那样嘟哝说，Daddy同你联手，父子连心事半功倍，拳打南山猛虎……  
这一刻鬼使神差，在车库里突发奇想，觉得那车必定要跟进来，若也停这车库，自己躲在车库里看，总能看到车上下来的是谁。他做制片人阅人无数，看一眼基本能揣测出是何来路。就找个距离停车场入口近的地方藏好，看看无妨。

那车果然如他所料，刻意晚了五分多钟，才停进地库。他们当然是没有看到抱着孩子缩在角落里的Benny，只将车随意停在距离电梯口较近的位置，然后即下来四个人。  
直到那车停下，Benny或多或少，心里还是揣着带着孩子一道冒险的玩乐态度。若说Jacky胆子很大，那么Benny自诩胆色也不会逊于他。只是他而今执仗的勇敢，不似Jacky那种理想主义的蛮勇，更多是经验给予的自信。他自信，第一眼就能分辨出是什么人想找他Benny Chan的麻烦，自己有否需要把阿布先行送去哥哥或姐姐家里一二日。  
他确实，第一眼就认出他们的来历。因为为首那人是Tai-long Lee。  
三合会成员，尖沙咀揸fit人。阿Zuo的父亲——Heung先生手下的第一战将。“尖东之虎”。  
诚然是他们打过交道的“老仇人”。


	38. Chapter 38

三十八、

Benny Chan喜爱孩子，是众所皆知的事实。他在雇佣Jacky Wu拍片之前，上映的最后一部作品名叫《Rob-B-Hood》，即是讲述一个争夺可爱婴儿的故事。在故事里，意外收养了婴儿的小贼们因为BB可爱，人类美好的天性得以被激发出来，纷纷改邪归正。但这部片子拍摄中最劲的那个部分，是演员Louis Koo，为了救BB，被吊在过山车轨道上，高高悬空——拍摄长达一个小时。  
事后被问起此“凌虐”Koo仔一个钟头的事情，导演Chan生一脸理所当然：“我冇吊佢几久喔（我没把他吊太久）”。他说，依照情节，他系“妈咪”角色来的，为了救这个BB不顾生命。Jackie Chan身为九十年代过来的动作片一哥，也有承担相对应的情节，用自己的身体通电来拯救BB呀。这都是因为父母之爱，是人类天性。  
彼时他说：“至多一粒钟嗻！（才一个钟头！）”言下之意，若换做自己在此情此景，离地高悬一个小时算不了什么，更大的艰难险阻也熬得过。  
然而仅仅不到两年之后，他抱着跟他毫无血缘关系的小BB阿布，在看清楚Tai-long脸的瞬间就骇到腿软，险些直接坐倒在地上。幸得贴墙避过，喘了几秒，方才缓过这口劲来。  
阿布因还病着，又是一早被带出门，精神略微萎靡，蔫蔫地在抱袋里睡，没有发出什么声音。否则Chan此时，真是不知如何才好。  
早先他便从护士那边知道，Jacky Heung的父亲叫人来查过阿布的病历，连血型之类档案，都强行抄了去，又在孩子住保温箱的时候，前去看过几次。有一次打探的同护士交谈，自称Benny Chan的亲属，过来探望孩子，问了许多。这件事Benny知道后，想到Jacky身体需要休整，不想他操心，便只同Chung Chi谈过。而后他们并没有再来骚扰，他以为看了血型资料，或许不合适，或许他们已认定阿布不是Heung家崽，就此收手了。  
这在他内心深处，其实是十分渴望的结果。他对Jacky Heung，始终怀有比Dennis Law更深刻的忌惮。电影公司老板的儿子、黑道大少，英俊、年轻、凶猛。两个人，分享同一个名字。两个Jacky，共育同一个孩子。若此事属实，阿布是两个Jacky的孩子，是跨越了种种障碍的少年之爱诞生的结晶，Benny觉得，这是一道他越不过去的鸿沟。即使他们已经永无可能延续这段感情，他们都拥有阿布。  
他们才是真正拥有他的小阿布。  
Law生则不一样。他是性情中人。阿布的事情上，他是失败者，自动退出战局，而今已无机会。无论他是否是豪富之人，或老板的角色。他不像另一个Jacky，更不似黑道人士。阿Law说话做事须有分量，他提过不要就不会来抢。他的挫败跟Benny是一般样，他们都输给了年纪和际遇，输给了最简单的火星迸射、怦然心动。  
这种事情，年纪大的人努力一千倍，其实都还是比不上那么一个混蛋少年的。

Benny想不通Heung生为什么起初不要阿布出生，现在又派人来跟踪自己进了医院车库。然而以他的距离，能清晰听到Tai-long吩咐两个手下留在车里，要保证自己带孩子回来时，立刻有人接应。  
他们做这种强取之事当然不是头一次。Benny想起年幼时，自己一家住在一个混乱的贫民区，曾有同学招惹了社团份子，每天都被抢劫。于是放学前，便将自己身上打零工赚的钱都掏出来，拜托Benny帮他绕道带回家中。他总说：“全身一毫子都冇，最多打番一餐（身上没钱，顶多被打一顿）。”  
Benny Chan没想过自己会遭逢这种怀璧其罪的事情，而且是在隔了这么久，在他以为自己早已远离那种安全得不到保障的困苦生活之后。他扮演一个拯救者的角色太久了，从那时候，直到现在。他听见Tai-long说：“间厕所又冇录像，等阵拉番导演入去……一刀就得啦，唔使死人?！整少少血即得，冇整到件衫遮不住嘅地方，大家都要face噶嘛，佢咁识做，唔会报警噶。（厕所没有摄录头，等会儿把导演弄进去……一刀就行啦。不要真的出人命！就是见点红点到为止。也不要弄在穿衣服遮不住的地方。彼此留点余地，他是懂事的人，不会报警的。）”  
Benny原想，他们可能要对BB不利，他思考的情节，相对来说，还是参考了《Rob-B-Hood》的蓝本，觉得无非是血缘问题。在他自己的故事里，富豪愿意以金钱换取自己唯一的血脉，那故事并不像现在他可能面对的，他没想过他们的计划中，自己也有一份“大礼包”的。  
他的半身都开始发冷了。介于拍过许多动作片的经验，眼下头一件事，是检查自己的手机是否已调至静音——他怕错过事情，总是把铃音开得很响亮。  
调整完毕之后，他看向电梯——那辆黑色的保姆车就守在电梯口，尽管他已知道，车内只留了两个人，但是带着BB冒不得险，走那个方向是不明智的。他抱紧孩子直接转身，从车库入口奔上地面去了。

Benny冲出医院大门时，没有遭遇什么阻碍。但不过往前走了二十多米，口袋里的手机便震动起来。拿出来看，发现是阿布的主治医生给他打的电话。  
Benny Chan是这样一种人，原本就怀揣有难以治愈的阴谋论和英雄幻想。他曾在接受访问时宣称，会在坐飞机时观察乘客，想象其中某人是劫机犯，而后航班即将被劫持，故事又待如何展开。他总是自己写剧本，需要保持想象的活力，仅此而已。  
可是此刻已非阴谋论的妄想，眼下景况乃是他确实遭遇了危险，程度上固然比不上在天空中遇到劫机，然对于一个日常谨慎懂得趋吉避凶的普通人来说，怎么也都是非常严重的事情了。  
眼下他看到医生电话，第一反应，是Tai-long和他的人已经搵到了医生，要他打的这个电话。他们都已经抵达，他这明明应该先到的人却不见踪影，自然是要催一催的。他抱着孩子，在医院门前的街上不敢回头，一直向前走。满脑子只想着，不可以接这个电话，万一现在的社团也厉害到可以定位手机——他们万一有差佬内应，帮忙定位手机——那就完了。只要阿布现在离开他的手，就一定完了。  
若保护不了这个孩子，倘若照顾不好他，Benny不知他能如何面对Jacky。但是若要把他吊在过山车轨道上一个钟头，他觉得自己也没有本事坚持下来。自保都谈不上，遑论照顾小孩。他现在能做的就是尽快离开这条街，坐车回家，或去亲友家暂避。  
他现在不能做的就是回头，带着BB回医院去。Tai-long和他的人显然已经张好了网，在等着他们了。  
手机响了一阵，终于静止。医生一共给他打了三个以上的电话，这就透露着反常。Benny已将走到街口。他的脑子飞速运转着，正在计算是就近找MTR方便，还是随便先搭一辆公交，突破既定路线比较安全。思量间，他抬头看到两部车。  
其中一部是他所熟识的，一辆平治跑车，出过车祸上过新闻，被人偷拍Dating也上过报刊。那是Jacky Heung的车。  
另一辆更为豪华的停在Heung公子跑车的前方，只露出一个车尾。但以辆车接近的程度看，确然只能够是Jacky Heung父亲或母亲的座驾了。Benny相信自己现在若能看全牌号，搜索一下，结果想必没有悬念。他也完全没有必要冒险去探。  
因为太多人站在那个路口，毛估也有一打往上的人数，其中衣着端整的四五个，穿着西装戴着黑超，表情肃穆，一看就是职业保镖。可能在拐弯处或较远的地方，又有其他的保姆车停靠。  
Benny抱着阿布，一头窜进了最近的711。他一个白发男人，抱着一个婴儿，目标本来就很显眼，若走到路口公交站，一定会被发现。  
若退回医院，只怕Tai-long的人已守在门口，或在他的车旁等。Heung生虽然能量大，并不至于私自封路，就算他在差佬里头栽了草，帮他也是偷偷摸摸、睁只眼闭只眼的。他不能弄出太大动静，只要不靠近，只要他能搭上一辆车，就能离开这条街，转移到安全位置。  
Benny隔着橱窗，在711里看到，保镖模样的人开始往邻近的公交站台走动。他在超市用餐的小桌边坐下，叫了一碗鱼蛋。  
收银员很友善，说：“带个孙睇病啊, 唔使担心，细路仔就是钟意生病，好好地睇住就得啦！（带孙子看病？不要担心，小朋友就是爱生病，好好照顾会没事的！）”  
Benny挠了挠自己的头发。那些毛发比一年前还要白、还要稀疏些。他看一眼映照在玻璃上的投影，想了想，终究还是没有无事生事，纠正她的说法。  
现在计较这些还有什么用呢？

Benny对着一碗慢慢冷掉的鱼蛋，在711的狭间内，坐在折凳上，弯腰弓背把孩子收在怀里，使得从外面掸眼看不见他。真正是背脊汗透，瑟瑟发冷。三十年如一梦，他没想过会有今天此时。  
他的心跳得很块，正忙着拨弄手机，像他还未上映的电影里那绝望的女主角，寻找能救助他的人。那女主角，没有选择，拨通只有一次机会。他的问题却是，他有很多电话可以打通，但是不知选谁才隐秘稳妥，不会生出更多事端。  
他不可能打给Jacky，或Paco，他们现在知道这事，只是徒添烦恼。打给Chung Chi？他应当时刻跟Jacky在一起处理拍摄的事。他想过打给几个器重自己的电影公司老板，或阿Law。他们的分量镇得住场，Heung会给面子的。特别是阿Law，在尘埃落定前，这孩子依然可算是他的子嗣，他不能不管的。  
可是为阿布的事情向Law生求助，对于Benny来说，简直奇耻大辱。他不能想象“加强”阿布和这些可能的、却又置他于不顾的Daddy之间的牵连。他不希望他们将来记得这恩义，不希望孩子长大后，还要时不时走动到他们的面前去。  
他有私念，这一刻他生出无穷的惊恐，都是害怕一撒手，阿布就跟他再也没有关系了。  
最后他想到，或许可以打给Simon Yam。Simon是Heung生动不了的人，他也知道这些事，不用多加解释。然而他的电话甩过去，并没有人接听。他等到忙音为止，才放下手机。  
于是觉得，这条路也是不行了。  
Benny捏住手机，猛地抬起头，问那收银员道：“你地仓库有冇后门？或者其他门出得到？出去截唔截到车？（你们仓库有没有后门的？或有别的门能出去？出去外面可不可以叫车？）”  
收银员刚刚露出诧异神情，还未答他，他的手机便又震动起来了。Benny在椅子上微微弹了一下，弄得阿布都惊醒来，砸了砸嘴巴，发出“嗯嗯”的不满抗议。  
他低下头，发现只是一条简讯而已，来自许久没有联系过的Johnnie To。  
简讯内容只有六个字：“如情愿，打畀我。”


	39. Chapter 39

三十九、

To生开的车停在小超市仓库铺货专用的后门外，从停车到接上Benny和阿布离开，不到三分钟的时间，默契一如当年，还算是配合无间。  
他开的居然正是早前Benny大方丢给他的银色大众GTI。这车实在太普通，满街都是，以至于拐过路过，堂而皇之同Heung生父子照面时，都完全没有引起对方的注意。倒是Benny自己做贼心虚，要Johnnie来时，先替他带一顶棒球帽来，一上车就戴好藏起白发。又用车上原有的绒毯把孩子连同抱袋都遮好。路过那辆平治跑车的瞬间，他偷眼只看到Jacky Heung一个背影，似乎站在他父亲的面前，整个人都矮了一截。只送肩低头，一副乖乖仔的模样。  
To生从后视镜中看到Benny忽然伸手把自己的眼镜都摘了，不禁喷笑道：“你惊么嘢？他们若截低我们部车，我就开门跳埋出去，大叫大佬Mr. Heung当街截打Johnnie To啦！反正几年前，他仲在道上叫嚷，要标出花红买我的腿呢。那些无聊小报怎的能错过这样有趣的新闻。”  
Benny想了想，忆起确实有这么回事，To生早年离开电视台自主创业，建立Image holding group，在香港的电影公司里势头最猛，几年就做大申请上市。那时节缺人才，便到处挖角，据说是高薪聘走了不少Heung生社团旗下Win's Film Productions的能人。Mr. Heung话To生过埠踩过界，要找他的麻烦，此事就是Simon Yam出面帮他摆平的。然而生意场上无旧仇，有好处大家都可以坐下来把酒言欢。  
Benny小声道：那都是什么时候的事了，那时候Image都还未上市！我记得你前年获奖的三合会题材影片，还是Heung生监制。怎么你舍得坑他？  
Johnnie道：其实是Dennis Law监制的，为票房打得好，贴了Heung家影业的牌。阿Law干预导演很多，这个人十分麻烦。  
他说到这里，顿一顿，又偷眼往后方看，道：“你抱住嘅其实是佢同Jacky Wu的崽崽？（你抱的其实是他和Jacky Wu的崽崽？）”

彼时车子已开出那条“危险的街”，警报顺利解除，接下来要思考的，无非把孩子送去哪里暂避最为安全。  
Chan生刚刚肯抬起头把眼镜戴好，突然就听见他这样一句话。他的脾气——按他自己多年后总结，是很刚烈很坚强的——既然刚烈坚强，听到这种话勃然大怒也很是正常。只是他一早来都在担惊受怕，汗出如浆，现在松懈少许，精神颇觉委顿，实在没有力气发脾气。他怕捂得太厚，对BB更加不好，又忙着掀掉被子，拍拍孩子哼着没有逻辑的歌儿哄他睡着。  
他唱了半天，阿To一直在细听，感觉依稀是谭咏麟的《爱的替身》。此曲不但很有年头了，国语粤语的歌词差异也很大。粤语歌词尚有“默默地我诚惶诚恐的爱，我的今天无疑就是他的替身”的绝望句子，国语却是叫做《夜行列车》，歌词就变成了“车厢里我做着从前的梦”。Benny现在精神状态极差，加上多少年歌词早就忘得差不多了，哄孩子睡觉，竟然国粤双语歌词随意拈来使用，唱得乱七八糟。  
To生听了一会儿，叹口气道：“你唱嘅几好呀。（你唱得好呀。）”  
Benny总算再同他开口时，口气多多少少还是有点硬。他同To生道：我知你们好奇，但其实，我只晓得，这是Jacky Wu的BB，也是我的宝贝，其他的，没有人知道。我怀疑Heung生也吃不准。  
Johnnie To点点头，说，其实是不是Jacky Heung的都一样。既然是男仔，他们社团留下来养大都有好处。Law生不想要，却也不会不管。倘若鉴定过是他的种，最多他不相认，该给的一样都不会少，也会感激Heung生的恩义。佢份人就係咁，只对自己的人好。  
Benny恹恹道：“Dennis Law？我记得去年哩阵佢仲喺你老细。你喺咪好惊佢啊？（Dennis Law？我记得去年此时他还是你老板。你是不是很怕他？）”  
Johnnie道：我其实是有点恨他，倒不是怕。

To生便又说起他同Dennis Law的瓜葛恩怨，其实这些事情，Benny早都耳熟能详。只是，眼下他又欠Johnnie一点人情，听听故事无妨。便听他话：今日你call阿Yam，其实喺我地一齐做戏。是佢俾个机会我，我先过来接你。当初佢为我同Heung生和事，我为咗Image的将来，也忍辱负重，同Heung生一道做生意，连Image的主心骨都并埋过去。但我有心通过其他方法融资，因此努力让间公司上市。2002年Image上市，是香港第一家上市的电影公司，你都知啦。第二年即被Dennis Law用收购股权的法子食埋，佢做咗Image的主席，做咗我嘅老细。  
Benny叹了口气道：你也是不容易。  
阿布已又睡着了，嘟着小小的红红的脸，在他怀里微微歪着头。怀里抱着他这“一袋”小东西，Benny只觉整个胸怀都被他烘暖了，情不自禁微笑起来。自顾自傻笑了一会儿，感觉阿To忽然已不再说话，觉得这样车内气氛尴尬，才又补充道：无论如何，现在Image是你一个人的了，我记得你已跟Law生分家了。  
“对，就喺去年，你同Jacky Wu……果阵。不要紧！我用咗2600万港纸赎出来的。只得我一个人，全部上市嘅部分都俾噻Dennie Law——你说我憎唔憎佢！依家我去找大陆的老板，想住多拍几部自己嘅嘢，冇再俾佢地影响到。（对，就是去年，你忙着跟Jacky Wu……那时候。没有关系！我花了2600万港纸赎出来的。只得我一个光棍汉，全部的上市部分都归Dennie Law了——你说我恨不恨他？如今我去找大陆的老板，打算多拍几部自己的，不要再受他们的影响了。）”  
Johnnie说罢，指了指头顶。原来年初Benny拍上去的胶印蝴蝶贴纸还在上面粘着。  
他没动这个，还保留着，便使Benny微微有点感动。他想起自己年轻时，一心要Johnnie做大片，大家一道开车四处找景、采风，也有点像现在这样。只是怀里多一个BB，感觉更有居家意味。倘时间没有走动，他们都还是年轻那时候，该有多好啊！Benny有一刹那也想，他年轻时其实幻想过，如果余生都坐在阿To的车上，大家聊聊天谈谈电影，可谓心愿已足。那时候大家拍电影就是为了一起玩耍，互相帮忙纯粹是为爱好和感情，若实现一两个目标，就能高兴很久。那时真的是“欢乐时光”呀。  
他叹了口气，道：“Jojo……去年我几忙，到咗后来，真正是焦头烂额。我冇骗你。”不知不觉，他即用回了大家年轻不分彼此时对阿To的称谓。  
阿To道：“依家我想重组Image的班底，你会不会有时想过来帮我拍部片？”  
Benny实已累到连温言款语的力量都暂时不在，听见他又来这套，顿时恨不得再跳一次车。只是抱着孩子很不方便，所以单给他笑了一笑，道：“点可能，我有合同。仲何况人才济济，我依家只得喺个色令智昏的白头阿伯了。（怎么可能，我有合同。何况人才济济，我只是个色令智昏的白发老伯了。）”  
阿To道：“要话技术同眼光，仲有现场嘅把控能力，都及不上你。你Benny Chan拍电影仲识赔钱吗？几乎都未试过吧！（论技术和眼光，以及现场把控能力，都及不上你。你Benny Chan拍电影还会赔钱吗？几乎没有吧！）”  
这句话甩出去，好似泥牛入海。过很久Benny都未答他，To生从倒车镜里再探，发现Benny搂着那个身世不明的麻烦孩子，一老一小都阖着眼睛昏昏睡着了。刚才那些话，那些最重要的部分，极有可能，他是没有听见的。  
阿To于是在想，是不是粗暴点放个响亮的音乐，先弄醒Benny，再同他商量正事。突然地，他听到后座上Chan生又开了口，且用那种一听就神志清醒的语音语调说道：“今天嘅事，不准拍进任何电影里。你应承我！（今天的事，不许拍进任何电影里。你答应我！）”  
阿To哭笑不得道：“我点会呀！你不要多想了，送你们去边？你大佬间屋仲喺原地没搬吗？（我点会呀！你不要多想了，送你们去哪儿？你哥哥家还在原地没搬吗？）”  
Benny道：一早搬咗了，我话你知点行。（早搬了，我告诉你怎么走。）  
然后，是想了想，考虑清楚后才又同To生说道：既然你特登来还番架车，我就先多谢了。等阵到咗地方，你截的士的钱我同你俾。（既然你特意来还车，我就先谢过了。等会儿到了地方，你叫计程车的钱我出。）


	40. Chapter 40

四十、

跟To生有关的事情总是传得很快，也许是他名气较响，平生又心高气傲，不乐意吃亏受气，在Benny这边吃的闷亏，务必要转而周知。亦有可能，这其实另有渠道，是上帝之眼，大家没有躲过狗仔的江湖耳目或者取景框。  
总之业内朋友很快知道详细，版本比较一致：Benny Chan过河拆桥。大家说反正这样事情他已干过不止一遍，当初他年方廿三便得到To生一力推荐，可以有个机会，独当一面做剧集。他的第一部电影，A Moment of Romance，To生早几年在采访中同样放话说，其实是自己所拍，Benny Chan不过从旁见习挂了个名，没有插上什么嘴。之后大家风格无法统一，自然分道扬镳。你的作品是你的作品，再与我没有瓜葛了。To生往常提到TVB的老人们，都很少讲起Chan生，无非是免得瓜田李下。现在Chan导演不同以往了，有项目不缺投资，有剧本不差明星，有情人还自带儿子，一家圆满，事业发达，圆融通顺，不须顾及旧恩。  
大家共同的朋友Hark Tusi远在北京都有风闻。Tusi生与Benny最亲近的时候，两人一天能打四个钟头的电话，讨论怎么拍电影。现在各自忙碌，Tusi北上旅居北京很久了，联系也少过以前。他突然电话来问：你与Jojo闹得很难看，是怎么回事？听说是为了Jacky Wu的那个孩子？  
Benny几日间老是遇到旧友探问此事，火头是慢慢添上去的，到此刻终于濒临爆点，毫不犹豫甩回去道：过去Nan sun姐与你提携我，知道我行正做端未有少用力气。而今Hark你离得远，不要听他们乱说，若可以，香港这边发生的事你且问问Nan sun姐呀！我到底做什么了？我为咩这么做？——好了不要在意这些，回头我带阿布回北京的家，大家一起出来打边炉呀！  
Hark Tusi与当初招聘提携Benny的Nan sun姐在影视行业内堪称几十年的最佳夫妇拍档，携手WinWin的优质典型。只是Hark近年与年少他三十余岁的大陆女孩子打得火热，两人的婚姻濒临破碎，莫说打电话问朋友的事，恐怕连彼此的讯息也不想互通。若不是工作上还有往来，根本不愿多提对方的名字。Benny说这个话，无非是想说你自己的事情也不是一样，都是老树梨花，各中意各自的海棠。情爱的事体，如人饮水冷暖自知，你自己都拿捏不好，就不要耽心我的闲事了。  
Hark是通达的人，如此倒没有生气，反倒顿时知道Benny最近日子难熬，心里闲气多了，难免口不择言。何况他与Jacky早就合作过，对Wu生颇有了解，并不觉得他是个软弱小人，遑论身如丝萝需要依附他人吸血而生。他在电波彼端干咳了两声，Benny光是想象，都能猜到他是被自己叼在嘴里的雪茄烟呛到了。  
Hark说：“我知你不嬲都好有主见嘅，廿年前喺咁，依家都没变到啦。你同阿To不同，有几多子弹都全部打晒出去，不会去想后果，阿To中意计下，佢粒子弹有冇杀到人，冇就蚀咗本。（我知你素来是个有主意的，二十年前或如今，你没变多少。你和阿To不一样，你都是一次有多少子弹，便打光多少子弹，不计较后果。阿To爱算，他要一颗子弹杀一个人，不然就觉得自己吃了亏。）”  
Benny沉默数秒，答道：“都喺有滴变化嘅，我依家都觉得自己真喺老咗。（还是有变化。我现在也觉得自己真的老了。）”

Hark的电话其实并非是最令他烦恼的。Chung Chi的才是。  
Chung Chi从进组开始即不断打电话来。大多数电话是抱怨的，少少有些是邀功，说自己今天如何做主，把不可能变成可能。其他系数是说糟糕的事。  
时间刚刚走到五月里，Jacky全身心投入在这几乎不可能有多少回报的事业里。阿布好容易退了烧恢复正常，Benny偶尔抱着他走过橱窗，从反光的玻璃上都能照见自己憔悴得不同以往。而这时候，电话常常就响了，接起来，没有一个好消息。  
Chung Chi向Benny告状，说Jacky异想天开，不会算账。  
他说的是个很现实的问题，他们拿到的投资很有限。Jacky初到港岛就有一个想法，他也不断在各种场合表达过，那就是他认为，功夫片可以拍得更专业。  
他认为花很多钱在道具方面，不如花在专业技术人员的身上。说通俗些就是请武术学校的武师过来拍，他很久以前就说过，把雇一辆车的钱给我，我可以请到几个很好的武师。他不打算用任何特效，他要请一百多个武师，亲身到香港来拍摄。  
Benny说这个预算可能有点大啊。  
他说的时候一直在哼哼，连对面的Chun Chi都听出他在一边哄孩子、一边接电话。Chi叔说，Wu Jing真的打算这么做了，他计划这几天回家一趟，然后收拾一下即回北京，搞一个武行内部的海选，选一百来个人过来，拍一场硬桥硬马群殴。他已经要我尽快完成动作设计，我有点头痛啊，所有的动作戏因为贵，都积后，后面几个月会很难熬，我感觉最后几天一定是在片场泡快食面吃。  
Benny哼着儿歌，见缝插针道：不炸就还好，炸了比较贵，钱都不够炸。看剧本不是只开一枪吗？不会很贵的。  
Chi叔说：一百来号人，就来三五天，也要吃饭，要预算。他说从北京回来就带道具车、水车先去取景，问题不大还能先走几个空镜头。等具体拍时，再请媒体前来探班，也算留一个底，让大家都知道不是特效做的，全部都是真章。

Jacky这追求真功夫的思路，在很多人看来，确是有些疯魔的。但他也以强烈的意志力，严格按这计划行进。在Chi叔这通电话后，Jacky果然很快回家收拾行装，不到半天光景，他又踏上征程。阿布全程在睡，完全不知他来了又去了，莫说抱在怀里温存一下，连对个眼儿都没能做到。  
Jacky走时热泪满盈，说不成功便成仁，都已经豁出去了。  
他说在片场接到过Mr. Heung的电话，主动表示愿意投这个片子，支持他，给他贴China Star的牌，对票房有好处。Heung生表示，连Dennis Law当初都不能免俗，不是自己人，不会这样撑他。  
Benny说，想来没有免费午餐吃吧？  
Jacky道：他要我带孩子给他看。他怎么会突然问起阿布？这是头一次……太诡异了，我不能答应。但这件事提醒了我，就是这部电影，应当要贴个正式的牌上映。  
他同Benny说计划在回北京时想要成立一个公司。他的想法很简单，就是要做功夫电影，要做自己的电影，所以唔需要贴别人的牌子，要正经贴自己的牌。  
他像是反倒被提示了，点亮了某个灯泡一般，端得是明亮雀跃。Benny都是随他说，也没有反驳什么。  
他疲劳得很，也懒得详述此前发生的事。都过去了，他躲过风头几日，又回到跑马地的公寓。但是昔日邻人，但凡确实认得他的，都以猎奇目光视之。毕竟这个单位住的多是影视界的老人，虽然他和阿To的事情没有见报，大家却早都各自知道。也有人就实际面议，同他讲，你好歹要摆个酒畀To生顶顶颜面，如果唔系，就同佢做一份项目吖，双赢嘅嘢，有咩唔可以做。  
也有人说，北佬唔可以相信噶，你果个小北佬得咗戚，佢返番内地，鱼入深海，你就傻咗了。你么都不剩。  
Benny对此，总是一笑，无法了了。因为这不是一个完结，大家抬头不见低头见，他始终还是谈资。Jacky成功与否，都不是他的成功，要解决这件事，只能等大家都慢慢淡了忘了，熟悉了他独自抱着孩子等电梯的身影。  
他有偷偷给摄影师Pun生打电话，对他说：“Anthony，你唔好讲说话，将功放打开，我想听下你哋片场声。”  
但他实际只听见淅淅沥沥很绵长的水声。  
隔了好久，Pun生才告诉他，那天拍了很久的镜头是那刺客在独个儿冲凉。这一段，没有一句台词。


	41. Chapter 41

四十一、

但Jacky飞往北京，几天光景而已，港岛这边剧组就出了事。  
他返内地时，Chung Chi不想耽误工期，便在此间带摄影车去元朗睇景。他事先有同Benny等人商量，问他们何处有充足空地，可以上演百人大战。他是干劲十足，并不休息，选定位置后即携车前往。同时也有与Jacky通话，报告进度。然而那天晚上却出了事情。他们在一个废置多年的旧校园附近选景时，租用的密斗货车被人放火。  
是用引燃的纸屑塞在车胎里放火。车子是租了用来运送摄影器材的，年过半百的车主兼司机还在车里睡觉，险些闹出人命。  
车子就停在距离学校百米以外的巴士站。凌晨两三点时，剧组工作人员有看到左边车底似有火光，走近一看，竟然左边后轮起火。他们叫醒司机，一边救火，一边报了火警。好彩这部戏的打斗部分原就打算在台风天气里拍，又是怕用水不够，所以预备了一部水车。众人合力，用这水车拉了水喉将火扑灭，若非如此，只怕消防车来时，连车顶都已烧穿了。  
警方宣布跟进此案，但看似恐怕会变成一个不了了之的无头案。媒体报道，则直接定性为撞鬼。  
这件事情隔日即上了苹果日报，占据版面很小，说是警方已经取证。但是报刊态度暧昧，说是日军侵华时代，曾在这废弃校园进行大屠杀，校内师生无一幸免，战后村民将尸体葬于校园内，实际此地为乱葬岗，故素有“猛鬼学校”之称。在此睇景拍片，不出事才是奇怪云云。  
明明是寻衅滋事，竟写作撞邪遇鬼。世人皆知是一派胡言，但是似乎喜闻乐见。街头巷尾，也有人相传。

这件事情影响其实很坏。业内大家都懂，知是Jacky Wu惹事在身，有人存心要整死他，此时沾他的只怕都不能幸免。Chung Chi混迹多年的人，也被骇了老大一跳，向Benny Chan诉苦，说，这一定是Heung生着人办的事，才能这样不着痕迹。道上什么风闻都没有，嘴巴捂得很严，我只是猜想，应当是他做的。  
并说：“若果可以嘅话，畀Jacky喺内地多对啲时日会好。”就是不教他现在回来，怕他身遭不测。  
Chung Chi推测，车胎放火只是个警告，要他们惧怕收手，或在某些事情上做点让步。  
Benny反问，系咩让步？  
Chung Chi道：“惊定仔嘅事。倘若Jacky出咗事，仔嘅监护权自然漏属佢生父。佢哋一篇唔想将搅到咁大镬，都系希望佢自己服软，二篇，佢系死唔低头，噉就得畀佢早啲消失咗……（恐怕还是孩子的事。倘若Jacky出了事情，孩子的抚养权自然落属他的生父。他们一则不想把事情闹大，还是希望他自己服软，二则，他要是死不低头，那就只有让他早点消失了……）”  
Benny道：“呢我一早料到，资料都已经有，阿布出世纸上记嘅系我，话ID用嘅，亦系我单人嘅证件。若有万一呀，我系话，若然我同Wu Jing都过唔到呢关，司法嚟讲，我家姐会获得佢监护权。（这我早已料到，资料都已做好，阿布出生纸上记的是我，办ID用的亦是我单人的证件。若有万一，我是说若我与Wu Jing都过不了这关，司法来讲，我姐姐会获得他的监护权。）”  
Chun Chi当住他的面，目瞪口呆。连嘴都张了好一会儿才合上，勉强问道：“呢件事Wu Jing知？”  
Benny道：“佢唔识呢啲事，我只系以防万一。因我系同姐姐交代好嘅。唔可能畀阿布有闪失。”  
话虽如此，他还是立刻买了机票，执意带孩子回北京，与Jacky团聚。此时前程，仿佛一片凄风苦雨，Heung生司马昭之心路人皆知，每个了解事端的人都会劝他，天堂有路要走，地狱无门要避。在大家看来，Benny Chan只是个冤大头，寻觅一个合适的时机放手，哪怕不做恶人，只是把孩子交还给Jacky Wu，都能免去自己的一通麻烦。  
要不然，只怕他走路撞邪、揸车遇鬼，种种不测也在早晚。

他们于五月第二个星期日飞抵北京。Jacky蓬头垢面来迎，因为演“阿布”染的深栗色头发，回内地近十天没有打理，长得好像一蒿酱菜。他穿着旧Tee，戴了墨镜，头罩旧帽，外套衣领凌乱，乍看很像搬运工人，因此根本没有人注意到他。  
他此时在北京的座驾，还是一辆半旧不新的小现代。Benny劳顿得很，过了关递过孩子就说要先睡一觉。他陪孩子坐进后座，可能一分钟不到就睡着了。等车子开到Jacky今次回来暂住的招待所，他停稳回头探看，只见大人小孩都仰面朝天，鼻孔对着车顶呼呼大睡。阿布也就算了，Benny Chan一把年纪，睡得天昏地暗，被摇晃醒来后才发现，自己竟然也流出了口水。  
他自嘲说是回到了祖国的心脏，感觉异常安稳。Jacky知道他近来夜里被孩子闹，白天忙后期被老板闹，加上车轮被人放火这件事情平添烦恼，肯定睡得不好。故而也不嘲弄他，反而十分愧疚。  
他反观自己，满身都是汗臭。这次又住招待所，是为了离武校尽可能近一些，方便白天工作。他回来这几天，都顾不上回家彩衣娱亲安慰老父母。总之焦头烂额。  
两下相顾无言，比起上一次、上上次在这个城市里相聚，显然无端增加了一种穷途末路的仓惶感。Jacky想与阿布亲近亲近，抱他坐在床上，自顾自撩衫解衣说要给儿子吃大餐。可他终究没怎么喂过，手忙脚乱了一阵，小孩子对他的身体十分陌生，又嫌弃他动一动便满身是汗，无论他怎么哄都不肯就范，对他还不及对熟悉的塑胶乳头感兴趣。Jacky的脾气立时上来了，把小阿布放在床上随他呜呜扭动，兀自坐着生闷气。  
Benny既没有拦他，也没有怪他，单是怕他尴尬，就远远躲开了，去洗手间里冲凉。回来时见Jacky捂着胸口闷坐，走近看去，这人早已泪水汪汪，整个眼圈都是红的，只差碰一碰，眼泪就要决堤而出。  
Benny问：究竟是怎么搞的？  
Jacky硬睁大眼往天花板上看，回说：“其实我上个月就不好，发炎又肿又硬，打了两天的吊瓶……下去了以后，就不怎么有了。我没敢跟你说……自己也晓得，以后恐怕不能喂他，就是还有点不切实际的幻想，想知道慢慢喂他，是什么感觉的。”  
Benny笑道，不要这么感性，身体不好的小孩喝喝配方奶也没什么，万般事情都可以改善。  
说着自己将孩子搂起来摇晃，又递到Jacky怀里，说：“你哋多亲近，骨肉相连，边个可以分得开？家阵就唔使我喇。（你们多亲近，骨肉相连，谁能分得开？这会儿就不需要我了。）”

递这一把手的时候，Benny不动声色，从襁褓中抽出一张折起的卡片，还要乔做大惊小怪，嚷道：“阿布畀Wu Jing准备咗礼物呀！”  
这是折起的图画纸，表面写着“致给我生命的人”。里面却是用英文写着：  
“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. （爱是恒久忍耐，又有恩慈。爱是不嫉妒，爱是不自夸，不张狂。）  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.（不作害羞的事，不求自己的益处，不轻易发怒，不计算人的恶。）  
Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.（不喜欢不义，只喜欢真理。）  
It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.（凡事包容，凡事相信，凡事盼望，凡事忍耐。）  
Love never fails.（爱是永不止息。）”  
这是摘抄自圣经上的话语。Benny自幼受洗做的基督徒，只是他不算十分严谨奉教，年轻时也说早晚要拍福音电影，只是拍出来的片子，亮点大多还是持枪抢劫当街爆破高楼纵跃这一类。但他词穷之时偏喜欢“Call Bible”，这个毛病一直没有医好过。关键时刻，他的精神撑不住了，便又引经据典，要借天主的肩膀靠倚一下。  
Jacky双手捧着小贺卡，忽然想起，此时系五月的第二个星期天，正是母亲节来的。这是他平生收到的第一张来自亲生孩子的贺卡——虽然是孩子的养父伪造的，不过，这不是问题，事情足够浪漫，细节他完全不在意。  
他抬起头，指着贺卡另一面一个不是特别浑圆的红色小太阳，问Benny道：这是你画的，还是阿布画的？  
Benny捏起阿布的小拳头道：“阿布出咗一拳，我添上啲红线。”意思说，他是拿孩子的拳头盖了个章，而后描图绘制。  
他还说：我呢排重修咗首细个嘅儿歌，就叫《小太阳》，你要听下呀？阿布最钟意啦。  
说罢居然真个清了清嗓子，准备开唱。  
却还没有唱起来，Jacky就捂住了他的嘴巴，把自己的脸贴在他的脖颈上，不声不响地来回磨蹭，小猫似的。直是蹭了Benny满脖子的热汗与泪水。


	42. Chapter 42

四十二、

那天夜里他们有亲热过。  
原是因为阿布夜啼，Benny起来哄他，冲奶粉喂他。他哭着啜奶，吸吮了一阵，又哭到呛住。Jacky不熟悉这个流程，只揉着眼睛倚靠在床头，迷迷糊糊地看着Benny做事。  
Benny把阿布翻了个身，托在臂弯里轻轻地拍他的背。他那么小，每咳一下都让人感觉悬起一下心。Benny却很熟练，面上神色平静，仿佛理当如此，这一切都是他的义务责任，此乃流程化的作业。  
阿布咳过就睡，中间几乎没有稍停的间隙。他只几分钟就睡得香甜，完全不在意将两个大人折磨得精神散失，手脚无力。

Benny把他安置在童车里，自己爬回被窝。Jacky觉得，他那如释重负的样子，和贪恋暖被的舒缓神情，活像一个沉湎于老婆孩子热炕头的山里老男人。  
他还记得两人初次相逢，Chan生穿潮牌T恤外面套着西装，衣冠楚楚不显年纪，镜片下的眼睛波澜不惊，一派镇定无限的斯文。以前也常记起这一幕，一开门就看到他，灰白的头发，并不沧桑，十分潇洒。多少次忆起都没有此刻震撼，好像惊艳的感觉被时光暂时封存了一个死期，是到如今才给他兑现。  
这时刻，Benny满脑袋的白毛都是乱的，干枯纠结没有光泽，眼镜塞在招待所的枕头下，他身上套着北方老汉必备的深灰色秋衣秋裤，光光的脚趾痉挛一样缩着，蹭在Jacky的小腿上，指甲挂着干燥的皮肤竟有点毛毛的痒痛。  
他小声欢叫着：“可以瞓（睡）喇！可以瞓觉喇！”屁股蹭着床单，大毛虫一般一弓一弓，直往被里钻。  
Jacky忽然抬一条腿压在他腿脚上，拉住他手说：“Benny Chan，你摸摸我的刀疤。”  
开口时已拉住Benny的手，塞进自己T恤以内，贴在肉皮上。并不是放在他挨过一刀的位置，其实更往上，他抓着Benny的手在自己的肚皮上乱滑，目的似乎不很分明，但是效果拔群。Benny嘴里说着好累，希望马上睡，裤内腿间，有一样东西却立刻精神起来，孽龙抬头一般。  
姓Chan的一把年纪，自诩长者也有时日，况乎当好爸爸当得想给自己发勋章，崽崽又在一旁呼呼大睡，自己的欲念来得还那么快，这方面毫无节操可现，没什么可以粉饰的。他把头也揣进被内，留杂草一样的白毛在外，喃喃道：“搞咩，冇分场合！同你拍乸我系死喇！（搞什么，不分场合！跟你搭档我是要死啦！）”  
声调口气，仿若在片场骂演员。然而Jacky忽然意识到，他是在骂自己腿间那一根“老搭档”，不禁大乐，笑声都要憋不住。他怕把阿布吵醒，又是一番折腾，只得也缩进被子里去闷着笑。两人头顶着头，脸贴着脸，抱在一处笑了好一会儿。笑完，各自的手自然而然，已然搭在了对方的要害上。  
——王师北上，黄龙在望矣。

若说两人一起，做这事的质量，这一次绝不是最高的。两个都是小心翼翼，不能出声弄醒孩子，所以钻在被里做，每一下动作也缓慢小心，刺激程度比之以往，其实有差。  
但Jacky说不出的激动，好像还没有被插入，就已要到了，浑身止不住地颤。他的身体像突然打开了某个闸门，这时就关不住了，处处春波荡漾，连眼内都湿润，每个眼神都是催着要Benny发点疯，要他变作强盗头子一样，不必客气、务要恣意，  
事后两人靠着休憩，他也说，以往要好一会儿才能觉得不错、有感觉，对这件事的态度也是可有可无，偶尔很想，大部分时候，都可以不用。这次以后，万般得趣，只觉不够吃。  
他还说，Benny的手好，抚弄外面，或者探摸里面，都有无穷快意，摸一摸他的骨头都酥麻，一下探到底，就是觉得很舒服，还想要。为了捕捉这种感觉，他连扭腰动臀这类事情，以前不好意思做的，也都做得了，而且上手快、效果好，两下皆欢，可见自己天赋异禀，做什么都是信手拈来。  
他黏在Benny的臂弯里胡说，Benny也就由着他胡说，自己兀自高兴得意。两人盘桓到天蒙蒙亮，把阿布拍了起来活动一番，又喂了喂，哄了睡去，感觉后顾之忧都没了，这才一道冲澡，胡乱吃了点泡面之类填腹，打算没日没夜先睡一觉。  
可能是到八九点才睡。也是熬得太久了，这一次虽然是白天，一家三口都睡得特别踏实，到中午没有一个人醒来，没人想吃午饭。  
Benny寻常太忙，发了梦也不记得，然而这天睡得沉，到午间光景，还特为的梦见自己带着Jacky，抱着阿布，在荒野里揸车，风特别大，天乌泱泱的黑，他无所畏惧，车开得飞快，风驰电掣一般，是淋漓尽致的感觉。  
Jacky问他：你要带我们上哪里去啊？我们没办法跑很远的！  
梦中的Benny说：我带你去挖财宝，挖很多金币银币，到南半球去买一个岛。我俩自成一国，国中一切的游戏规则都由我们自己来定，以后你想做什么，就做什么。我能让你当国王。  
他这么胡说的时候，抬眼四顾，能看到狂风吹动山丘上的旌旗。那旗帜分外细长，在风里打着旋儿。  
这一幕似在哪里见过，Benny想，可能是1992年，也在大陆，他为Hark Tusi筹备的片子《The Magic Crane》做导演。最后一场决斗的戏，Tusi很独裁地说：要有龙卷风，大家在龙卷风里打。  
……那时节的特效做不出风来，做不出他梦里的这种飓风。Benny在梦中焦躁地想，这风当年怎么不来？我呼风唤雨，它怎么不来？我想要十号风球，它都是晴空万里。我这一生好不顺利，拔剑四顾心茫然。我在鱼缸里搅浑水，想模仿这风。自然灾害岂是人力可仿？当初我的工作完成得很努力，效果并不好，票房很失败。若果当初就成功，我还会拍现在这种时装片吗？我还能约得到Wu Jing吗？我还有机会同他在一起吗？我还能有阿布吗？  
他在梦中焦躁，车子揸得凌乱，车轮印在荒地上画龙，座位太硬，他们颠仆不安。  
Jacky突然抓住他摇晃，说你必须醒醒！Benny你醒醒！  
他摇着头，说：“醒勒，我就冇本事畀你买小岛喇……”  
但Jacky不理他，也不听他关于自立为王的妄想，只是抓住他拼命摇晃。  
他终于被晃醒了，一醒来就听见阿布的哭声。  
是跟往常略有相异的，阿布哭得非常不安。后来，Benny向Jacky描述过这种异常。他说从阿布回家开始就跟我形影不离，我太熟悉他的哭声……或许婴儿和没有语言能力的动物一样，天然有灵，能够感知我们成人不能预见的灾祸。  
Jacky说：你睡得特别死，我一瞬间吓得要死。我也是突然有了种感觉，你比我大那么多，倘若我俩寿命一样长，又好好的总在一起……终归有一天，这样的时刻，我晃你，你睡死了，我晃你就再也晃不醒了。

当然那一天的下午，不存在这样的情况。Benny说他自己只是睡得太沉，发了好梦，舍不得醒。不过梦里揸车，真的好颠簸，他好几次觉得，自己握着方向盘也要被甩出车去。  
他记忆里，从荒野起了风的天空到招待所荒凉的天花板，是一霎时便完成切换。他睁开沉重的眼睛，即看到Jacky伸过头来，把一件针织衫丢在他脸上。  
“醒了就好，”Jacky的声音并不平稳，他在喘气，吐字也急，“快穿！我去收拾孩子。别的不用，孩子的东西要带。穿好了我们马上出去，到广场去。得先去头顶没房子的地方。”  
怎么了？Benny迅速把自己撑起来。他是茫然的。  
Jacky并不看他，蹲在地上往包里塞纸尿片。  
“地震了，刚才整个房间在晃。我一下就醒了。”他说。


	43. Chapter 43

四十三、

数年以后，Benny为他的新电影跑路演，有一站经过成都。那时候距离四川那场可怕的大地震已经过去五年多，成都地区街市依然繁华，举目四望，宁静悠然，诚然让人很难描摹出当年曾经大难的惶恐。  
Benny同Jacky说，我看见平静的街，不知道你那年去的时候怎样。  
Jacky总是答说：成都人民生而淡定，他们自己淡定。是你艺术家的细胞发作，想得太多。我去的时候没工夫逛，倒是听说街边还有老人在广场打麻将。  
然而会有此一论，是因为他确实去过。那年四川地震，他参与了师兄Jet Li发起的基金组织的救灾工作。起初是整个师门，所有的兄弟姐妹积极捐款，后来攒足物资要押运进川，他直接全程参与了这件事情。  
他在拍的那部片子，他一生中自导自演的第一部影片《Legendary Assassin》，也因此暂停了拍摄，到仲夏方才重新上马。但从此事开始，到之后数年，Benny再也没有机会与他坐下，仅以两个骄傲的电影人——或似Daddy、Mommy那样，满怀激情与希望，仅就技术层面，好好谈论过这部片子。它当然没有死掉。它终究是拍出来了，达到一些，妥协一些。它完成了，完整了，上画了。只是在拍摄偷跑的途中，因为更大层面突发的一些事情，或称世事无常，经历过一次暂停和重新启动。  
此事甚至鲜为人知，总的来说这个“项目”，它的启动暂停，除了参与者，很少有人去了解。这不是一个惊人的大项目，它后来“水花很小”，不算主创生涯里最具代表性的影片。未有大成就，也到底没有赔。  
可是此前它的“生父”对它赋予的寄望是远过于此的。有时候就是这样奇怪，你以为你已经付诸所有，去奔向一个目标，等到接近时，又忽然看见更高远广阔的疆界。眼下即将抵达的位置，不再是毕生所求，而仅为一个坐标点。Jacky终究跨越了这部影片，奔向更远，展翅高飞而去。  
像阿布出生以前那样，他们一个饮茶一个饮汤，说什么都围绕着这部怀胎腹中的影片，关于“片子里不同林的那对男女主角”……这种日子，过去也就过去了。在度过它们的当时，谁也没想到未来是怎样子，谁都不知道会有天灾人祸，会有这样一场地震。  
归根到底，Jacky并不是那种一生未打过一次架、只在纸上谈侠客的文人。他是会直接去做一些事的，别人做梦，他是活在梦里的，把梦事从参天的枝头摘下，拿到现实里来做。过去他要保护一个BB，不计代价。现在他有一个机会拯救帮助更多人，那是更加不需计较的。  
他的安逸幸福，向来不在他自己的计算中。

地震发生后，港地搞了义演、诸多明星公开捐款。  
Jacky的经纪公司也有参与，但没有列他的名字。他本来不那么红，不至于有很大的影响，惹人瞩目，但有人“记挂”他，专门挑拣出这根名叫Jacky Wu的小刺来，抛在明处，扎痛公众的眼眸。  
当时便有针对他的谣言，在一些无良媒体上刊出，不止指责他悭吝、冇爱心，无顾同胞的苦难，不能做公众的表率。而后进一步的，出了更多负面的新闻。  
彼时Benny已经带着孩子回到了香港。他以个人名义参与了导演界组织的捐款，在一个一个小型的、私密的会面里，他交托这个事情给Hark Tsui。  
Hark是老毛派，心中终究有一个说不清道不明的革命梦，光是肖想自己拍一部解放军的电影之类，都不够满足。他得意说，跟Benny今日此举，真有点对暗号交党费的意思。可惜这个笑话没有办法将Benny逗笑，Jacky决定进川后，他成天都闷闷不乐。他自话是考虑到现在香港离地震带稍远，要更安全，所以提前回来复工，实际可能还是考虑到回来能找家姐代为照顾婴儿，自己腾出手来干活。  
——和发短信。  
他的短信一刻不停。手机完全不能离手。进门时，站在Hark客厅一边，自顾自地发。Tsui说，有很多人在，你不如坐下先。他抬首才发现诸多故人，有五六个，Ringo Lam、Johnny To都在。  
真个是猛抬头霍然长惊，心起心落，沧海桑田已过。他忽然想起一件事，去年十月那个雨天，如果没有下那场天漏也似的暴雨，他不会发一个短信给Jacky，不会陡然闯进他的故事里。他可能仍旧可以旁观整个故事，可他不是写故事的人之一。  
本来，没有那场雨，第二天他会飞去东京。在那里，Ringo、Johnny以及Hark跟他，会有一次小小的欢聚。他是一个人的，然而这聚会上，有年轻时爱过他的人，有他年轻时真爱过的人，有看顾他包容他的人……他会埋在他小小的世界里，幻想更多大大的故事。那时很安全，才不会被人追劫的可能，他拥有良好的信誉、清白的名声、平安的前程、稳定的收入。除了他拥抱不到Jacky，他没有阿布。  
将近一年之久，从没有阿布、不知道会有阿布，到而今这时，他有了阿布，他的生命，整个重心，慢慢地偏移。这不是一簇而尽的，Benny Chan敢发誓，这不到一年时间内所经过的，是他几十年来最难走、又最明媚的道路。  
现在他惦记着Jacky，而他自己，再也不是潇洒来去的孤家寡人了，他被胖乎乎的小手捉住，被沉甸甸的情丝拖坠着，双脚深埋进地面。可这又有什么关系呢？眼下的他，双肩最强大，他觉得自己简直撑得起小阿布的整个天空。

故事如果到这里结束，一定是完满无缺——Benny想，他自己来写，要么就这么完满，从一个聚会的计划开始写，从他临时改变了计划开始写。到这里结束，老友们重聚一堂，大家两鬓如霜，但心绪未变，只有他变了，他的角色变了，成了一个Daddy了。  
或者从这里开始再出奇招，就此生变。怎么写呢？一群拿枪的人，从那边那个门外……破门而入，开始扫射？太简单粗暴了，强行悲剧不是他的风格。何况他现在是一个有生活、有孩子、有责任的人，不可以一爽了之。  
那就不好同眼前这帮老伙计们探讨了，不是因为之前或多或少，都一一开罪过他们，Benny想，最主要的问题是，他们都喜欢写一爽了之的故事，一个比一个过分……  
正在胡思乱想的时候，一份报纸塞到他的眼皮下。竟不是Johnny，而是Ringo Lam，专程站起来递给他：“烂苹果，食唔食？”——是《苹果日报》。  
迎面一个大标题，再清楚没有了，是关于Jacky的。没有点名，却是以“打得好”这种讽刺意味浓厚的外号代之。上面几张模糊偷拍，都是他与各色女演员。Benny一低头掸见几个字，平白在说Jacky有借教授动作之名，对同片女角伸咸猪手的嗜好。  
他不禁苦笑，刚想是解释一下，Jacky他真没这个嗜好；也想顺便帮他澄清没有积极出面响应救灾活动这回事。还没有开腔，Johnny To坐在沙发上先开炮了。  
也是就一句话：“造佢几句谣言，地球照转嘅，但连掂下手瓜嘅女仔都算数，落个上报就系你Benny Chan喇。（造他几句谣言，地球照样转的。但连碰一下胳膊的女孩都算数，下一个上报就是你Benny Chan了。）”


	44. Chapter 44

四十四、

Benny丢下那份报纸以后，从Ringo手上接过一杯酒。  
Ringo Lam退休得早，跟整个港岛的电影小圈子，一直若即若离。因此在大家聊工作的时候，他常常都是默不作声在旁边倒酒。大家互相调侃的时候，他也插不上什么话，就在一旁默默抽烟。他跟Hark Tsui都是老烟枪，但凡他俩碰了头，整个场面都是云遮雾绕的，很迷幻，只消短短一会儿就会熏得人脑仁生疼。  
红酒不兴倒很满，Ringo只稍稍倒了半杯，Benny伸手接时，可能是心慌意乱，有捏到他的手指。两人飞快对视，他很分明地看见，Ringo仰头望住自己，深深叹了口气。  
有轻烟从他的嘴角喷出来，扑在Benny脸上。往常他会避让，因为尽管不讨厌、却也谈不上喜欢烟味。他接过酒一口便饮干了，轻声说了句：“多谢。”  
Ringo惊诧地看着他，可能是倒酒倒习惯了，近来鲜少被人致谢。正常的反应该是：“畀我斟酒咁少！你偏心！”他一紧张，抓了瓶子又给Benny倒了半杯，就比方才要多一指宽。Benny又是一饮而尽，面上气色这就起了点红活之气。  
这天看起来仍是比较狼狈的，整个人都虚肿，黑眼圈很重，跟他一年前春风得意的时候不大相同。他自己也心知肚明，也有意掩饰这种狼狈，加上Johnnie To开门见山地翻案，就是要提他那既算不得风流，也谈不上多么冶艳的“风流艳事”——要提到他竭力保护的、与他毫无血缘的小孩子，尽快把话题从自己身上转移开，是他很想做的。  
大约是想到大家可能会探问，他喝了两半杯的酒，便开口自嘲，说自己近日委实吃胖了，脸上不是浮肿实在都是浮肉，过一阵子忙完，好好地规划健身，应该可以瘦一些复原的。  
大家都没有接他的话，只是他这样大大声音地说话，憋一口气鼓起腮帮戳自己，捏自己的下巴，一意孤行要嘲讽自己的体型变化……大家也不好意思不看着他、不听他自顾自地说下去。  
他说着，似乎是觉察到冷场，情急间咩事都做得，竟然借着酒劲，当众破天荒地弯腰从茶几上拈起一根香烟，靠着沙发扶手抬起一条腿，把烟卷贴在自己的大腿上，乔作从打好的石膏纱布里面小心翼翼抽出来的样子，笑道：“前几日我有重睇Prison on Fire，同周润发学咗呢招……（前几日我有重看Prison on Fire，跟周润发学了这一招……）”  
抽出来后，竟去摸打火机。Ringo终于受不了，蹦起来把香烟从他手里抢走，道：“唔好玩嗱，大家都知啊，你根本唔食烟。”  
他这一刻离Benny特别近，比一生中任何一个时候都更近些。可惜即使是这样，两人中间还有半尺的距离，谈不上贴到耳根前。Ringo夹着烟，把手掌拍在他肩上，用力按了按，突然还是一闪身，退回沙发上坐好，就用那烟卷指了指Benny，冲To生道：“佢饮醉咗，你按佢去洗手间入面，早啲呕跌佢就好啦。（他喝醉了，你押他去卫生间里，早点吐掉他就好了。）”

Benny虽然说说笑笑地埋怨，讲他没有醉，不过，Johnnie不分由说来捉他手的时候，他是有乖乖跟着去了卫生间的。  
他比Johnnie高大，身材保持得也较好，乍看仍算得一条腰杆挺直的硬汉。Johnnie这几个月里又胖了些，虽然穿了比较束身的内衬，衬衫扣子还是勉强才能扣上的状态。牵着他挺胸凸肚，赫然是个肥短的小老头了。  
Benny记得他年轻时也是美过瘦过的。想当年不需要衣衫妆点，一件纯白衬衫，或红色Polo，可以混过一年大部分岁月，在片场瞎混，弄到后来袖子领口都是乌泱泱的，再也洗不出来。  
Johnnie现在就穿得考究，从里到外，什么都要昂贵的面料，西装领子时时都要散发丝光。要穿浅颜色，因为显年轻，连这种很随意的场合，他的西服胸袋里犹塞着装饰手帕。年轻时他不擅长这些的，有正经场合，会大叫谁帮我打个领带？谁给我叠个手帕？  
那时没有人应他，他便会叫“Benny——Benny！你帮我！”理所当然，是种笃定的吩咐口吻……而不似他现在，颤颤巍巍地踮着脚走，拖拽着Benny的手。他在前面走，圆滚滚的肚子上下抖动，幅度不大，但确实在抖动。Benny偷眼看，睇到他胸袋里的深紫色绸帕露出的边缘也在轻颤。一股子不合时宜的古龙水味道，从他身上发散。  
老男人用什么香水都不登对……这悲哀想法，瞬间刷过Benny的脑际。他的手指反扣，攥紧了Johnnie的手。

Hark这房子本来不大，卫生间就更狭小。他俩进了门，Johnnie就演技很浮夸地嚷道，要呕就快啲呕，使唔使我畀你拍拍背呀？  
未等Benny同他讲自己并不想呕吐，就被他一把推在墙上。比较猝不及防，Chan生还是踉跄了一下的，要用双手扶住瓷砖墙，方能稳住身躯，不至于拍平鼻梁。  
这事儿真个是从来都没有过的，Johnnie To从来没对他动过半分的粗。当年两人搭档着做事，责备倒是经常有，阿To只要是对人不满意，从来不愿憋在肚子里。阿To说过，自己对他Benny Chan所做的总是不够满意的……这让他十分难受。阿To那时候对他讲，你主意大，胃口大，为什么不出去，自己去做自己的。你无非是倚仗我帮你。  
他是被赶走的。被疏远和忌惮。他有过那种特别迷惘的岁月，不知道自己到底出了什么问题，找不到未来的道路。Hark支撑了他，给他机会。他试过各种电影，行过路过很多人，才找到最适合自己的……  
Benny以手撑在墙壁上，扭头脸，望了Johnnie一眼。已经和以前很不一样，他是已征服了Jacky Wu的男人。他是阿布的Daddy。他这一眼，不怒而含威，有悲伤的情绪在，却不是悲切，而是随时决堤化作狂涛的悲愤。  
“想做乜嘢？唔怕我发酒癫呕喺你身上呀？（想做什么？不怕我发酒疯吐你一身么？）”他沉着嗓子问。  
话音刚落，便感觉到阿To喷出的带雪茄烟味的热气，已经离得很近了。阿To从身后贴上他，固然要勉力吸一口气，憋住肚子，然而毕竟是个柔软的胖子，想做还是可以做到的。  
To生抓住Benny手臂，挂在他身上。踮着脚就贴上他背脊，到能咬耳朵那么近，咬住耳朵也似地低语。  
“平老豆你都做？你而家有咁多嘅爱，洪水泛滥嘅，你发姣呀？……点解，反而唔爱我呀？（便宜老爸你也做？你现在有那么多的爱，洪水泛滥一样地发骚呀？……为什么反而不爱我了？）”  
——他靠这么近，只为了要这么说。


	45. Chapter 45

四十五、

Benny感到自己手在抖，都是同Johnnie双双出了卫生间以后的事情了。Johnnie有说有笑，指头都戳到他的脊梁骨上了，非说他不行，不能“开快车”喝不得急酒。他则抚着胸口，说吐都吐了，一阵松快，可以再喝再来。  
说完，垂下手臂，都能感觉到双手一阵脱力，好像是在颤抖的。  
此时大家看着他俩的脸孔，表情都约略有点不自然。特别是Ringo……很多年了，Benny一直觉得Ringo看着自己的眼神像有话说。不是要给自己发烟倒酒，也不是想谈他们拍的片、可以取的景、用的人。跟电影没关系，Ringo拍的故事里，永远不缺火爆脾气，但Ringo Lam看着Benny Chan的眼神是忧伤犹疑的。Ringo是要关照他吗？毕竟他是他们中最小的……仍是最小的，即使他已渐渐不再年轻，即使他从来不在比他年长的人扎堆时积极表现自己的与众不同。  
他给人感觉，这么多年来，总是很妥帖的，有个性，也擅长附和、喜开玩笑。行动力佳，平素为人也好。朋友委托的事情，从来都捧在心口扛在肩上，没有拖拖拉拉过。他们知道他不是固执的人，擅长退让平衡，他们知道他的，为什么要这样看着他呢？  
Benny走到沙发边，坐下来，作沉静模样。“咁就继续饮起”他实际说了就做，自己找到自己的空杯，给自己倒酒，给Johnnie倒酒。他俩在众目睽睽下碰杯，叮咚一声，十分的清脆。Johnnie笑起来，说：“我一直都记得，自己第一次见到你，你系伏喺扮道具嘅哩个窗度，面贴喺玻璃度。（你是趴在装道具的车窗上，脸贴在玻璃上）”  
Benny笑道，是啊，我是误闯进来。你们在道具车里头睡觉，四个大男人，挤在一部车子里，好臭，到处是汗臭。实在是很脏……我把脸贴在玻璃上往车里看，看到你们四个，我都吓傻啦！你第一个醒了，看到我就大叫：“你系咩人？！”我真的吓傻啦！……我说我叫Benny Chan。  
Johnnie的手捏着杯子。他的骨架小，发福起来便是全身枝枝节节地，悉数都长肉。他的手背如今也是圆滚滚的样子……Benny还记得这手按在他的背上，这个人贴在他身上。如果那时候，Johnnie真有年轻时那么干脆从容，一意孤行，不怕做坏的事，自己现在的心境，会否是这样如冷灰一样，枯焦了，又冷透了？简直有点想死了。  
他如今不爱Johnnie，也无从回答。他们相遇那天，他是第一次去电视台上班，穿衬衫西裤，要打领带的。他坐在Nan sun姐的办公室里——她从几百人里挑中他，可能因为他个子高挑，也可能因为他表情无害——没有什么事情可干。午间听人说，后门出去就是片场，正在拍《大内群英》呢！他好奇，饭也不好好吃，就溜去看。  
他第一眼看到的Johnnie To年轻清瘦，发梦的时候两腮紧绷咬着嘴唇、表情脆弱，有种易怒的弱小动物的感觉。但他嗓门很大，发现自己补觉被人偷窥，指着车窗就骂。  
“你系发姣吖？男人瞓觉都要睇？望咩啊？一系索性入到车厢，我抱你瞓啦！（你是发姣啊？男人睡觉也要看？看什么看？要不索性进车厢，我抱你睡啊！）”

这顿闷酒喝了好久，Benny不知不觉，饮得有点过。有开头的两杯垫底，其实也没呕掉，加上后来气氛活跃了，他就一直跟着喝，都没停过。走的时候，Hark委Johnnie和Ringo送他。两个年长者，一边一个挽着他，各自都喝红脸了，很是快活的模样。  
他俩都比他矮，像挂在他身上。他高大挺拔，然而踉踉跄跄，如水面的茅草似的，有风无风都飘摆。  
在车库里，他非要揸车，阿To说，给你叫个人送回去，你等等我讲电话催人。  
又说，你啊你，当初该跟住Nan sun姐一起的，为什么来跟我？风餐露宿，日夜晨昏颠倒，你是放着正经好日子不过。  
Benny喷着笑声说道：我既对你这么好，方才在卫生间里，你就该要用力抱我一下下呀。  
Ringo捏住他手，惊疑地瞪他，看他摇一摇头，似笑非笑，小声道：“Ringo哥，你放心，方才佢冇抽我水。佢系长辈吖嘛，点会喇。（Ringo哥，你放心的，方才他没有揩我油。他是长辈嘛，怎么会的了。）”  
然后便委托他俩去催人帮他揸车。Ringo可能还是不放心，就跟住Johnnie小心翼翼探问。两人并肩走到车库口，且不知在扎堆讲什么，这时候忽然就觉一阵炫光刺眼，原来Benny跳进自己车里，一脚油门把车子发动起来，竟然自己开着就出了库。  
这时候要拦他都不行，他开得很狂，速度极快。车子刚冲出地下停车场，一个猛拐就消失在大道上。  
Ringo一辈子拍人犯法，没曾想好友里有人到了这把年纪，还敢自己闹酒驾，整个人都着慌了。他一把揪住To生，指着他鼻子就骂：“你呢个衰人，一定系你吓佢！佢细个仔，你做咩唔等住佢？我畀你陪佢，系畀机会安慰佢！佢过得唔好！你我帮唔到手都就嚟啫！如果佢今晚闹大咗要坐监，大家朋友都冇得做啦！（你这个衰人，一定是你欺负他！他年纪小，你为什么不让着他？我让你陪他，是给你机会安慰他！他过得不好！你我帮不上忙也就罢了！要是他今晚闹大了需要坐牢，大家朋友也没得做了！）”  
Johnnie也颇着急，反复说不要自己先闹起来，赶紧打电话叫他停车，我们找人去接手。快打通他电话这事儿就没了。

这时候再拨Benny的电话，怎么都不能通了。他本来就不止一部手机，跟Jacky跟姐姐那边联络联络的是独一部，以防他们有急事拨过来会占线。这时既然揸车跑了，就知道马上会有电话到。  
他是恶从单胆边生，立刻关了那部手机，又一脚油门，再拐一个弯，于左右无人的街上，就把车停下了。  
下了车后，看与Jacky联络的那部手机，想再说几句毫无意义你好我好的废话，给自己找点由头支撑一把，把愉快不愉快的回忆都清扫一下，一按键盘，屏幕亮了，上面就一句话。  
“我累死啦，头疼！隔壁帐篷还有人哭了俩小时了。先睡了。今晚跟老朋友一起玩，很愉快吧？不要跟To生再搅出嘢哦。晚安了。”  
说来也确实很晚了。他叹口气，捏着手机，头重脚轻便靠在车门上。说是真的不知道何去何从，也谈不上。他只是一时还没缓过神，想不出如何跟Ringo、Hark他们解释，不知怎么化解这偶发的癫狂。  
他靠了一会儿，转过身索性趴在上面。脑子里是热的，又有东西在跳。他思量着，即便现在服软，招人来做个代驾，他也不能回姐姐那边去看望阿布，不可以让其他人知道阿布在什么地方，警报仍未解除……  
有车灯的余晖照在他的脚上，他因为出神考虑，起初全没在意。那灯光始终不动，他才觉得有些不对。  
从光的角度看，车子地盘是较高的，他以为必是PTU了，真正是冷汗都惊了出来，以为必要被查酒精。猛抬头黑压压的一个人站在跟前，很可能，都已经站了挺久。  
只是不说话，好像是要交出主动，单等着这醉客先开腔。  
这人的个子很高，肩膀宽阔。但却不是警官，看去只是个穿着寻常夹克、帽衫、牛仔裤的朴素男人。  
Benny仰起昏昏沉沉的脑袋，又把它猛甩了一下才能看清楚这人的脸。看清以后，他就发出了一声愤愤的、憋闷的咆哮声。  
“Den——”他认出来了，这人是Dennis Law。


	46. Chapter 46

四十六、

Law生穿得朴素，并不是一桩很难得的事情，据说他在这方面不太有老板架子，都是怎么舒服就怎么来的。但在如此深夜，在一个中高档的高层住宅单位门口，偶然遇到他，简直是不可想象的事情。  
一方面是Jacky以前就说过，他真的很难约。此人工作作息似乎比钟还准，对自己很苛刻。早年还能见他为了学拍戏，每天下午驱车去片场帮忙，而今“出师”很久，都当了几年Johnnie To的老板了，所以这也不再有必要。他有一套自己的生活规律，严格遵守，不喜欢被人打扰，要找他就得按他的规矩来办。譬如，他过去还时不时参加一下商务午餐，如今更少，有事无事，都很难约他出面。  
他树大招风，过往还遇过人要绑架他勒索一笔港纸。绑匪摸清楚他的作息时间，计划用电击枪把他放倒在公司门口，结果到了面对面的时候，才发现整个人“好大件”，乍看起来差不多就有6呎4，自己一个人如何绑得走？ 再去搬兵，就被警方卧底揭牌一镬端了。Benny过去听说过这个事情，也看过些报道，说狗仔扒新闻，采访他的公司员工，结果无人知晓居然有过这么一件事，大家都说，即便出了这事，他上下班的作息丝毫未改，也没有多雇保镖。所谓泰山崩于前而不色变，就是说的他这种人了。  
眼下这泰山崩也不色变的男人，就像泰山峰峦一样俯视着头晕脑胀腰都挺不直的Benny Chan。  
Dennis Law什么都没有问，就一直戳在那里等他先开口。既然被他认出来，也是没有半句废话，直即说：“我叫人车你，你肯定系唔愿意。同我上楼啦。（我叫人开车送你，你肯定是不愿意。跟我上楼吧。）”  
他挥了挥手，旁边那部黑色四驱车立时便启动开走，留下他一个人。Benny刚要回绝他，已被他抓住胳膊。可能是身躯庞大，他力气也不小，这样似搀扶又像是钳制，Benny寻思，自己就算平日里跟他硬扛都未必能捞到好处的，再怎么说他对Jacky总是好过，阿布也因为他才能平安出世。他对自己便是有恩的，想到这里又觉得，不必要太忌惮他，点点头自己稳住脚。

Law生比了个手势，让Benny进车去，却是自己开他的车，将车子挪进车库。他开得很慢，Benny本来胃肠翻涌，稍微动作大些都想要吐了，谁知车子滑下车库，他毫无感觉。可能阿Law的手法是好的，也有刻意揸住刹车，不叫车子震荡。  
两人从车库进了电梯，Benny看这居然是小小的一部梯，心内忐忑，觉得Dennis Law这种人，怎么会住在这个地方？这房似乎更为月薪数万、十数万的中产阶级适用，中间上来下去一两个邻居，都是这类模样的人。  
人都下去后Dennis便自问自答一般，说道：“呢个单位系我造嘅，卖嘅时候，自己留咗一间。离公司交通唔远，听朝有车接我，你同我一条出门就得啦。（这个单位是我造的，卖的时候自己留了一间。离公司交通不远，明早有车接我，你同我一道出门就行了。）”  
Benny终于忍不住，嘟哝道：“我系醉，咪系傻，我都冇问你，你唔好心急答。（我是醉，不是傻，我还没问你，你不用着急回答。）”  
阿Law微微一笑，好像上了这个电梯，他整个人就松快多了。被Benny抢白一句，他也不生气，只说：“我请你睇片吖，荷里活今年嘅新鬼片。（我请你看片啊，今年好莱坞的新鬼片。）”

本来以为他是随口说说，没曾想说到做到。进了屋连拖鞋都未穿，就开始埋头挑选DVD。Benny被他让到沙发上半坐半躺，借机便四下打量起来。  
阿Law这个房子说大不大，将将有一百平方，两个房间几乎均等，卧室连着飘窗，也没有书房。装修简洁到全无花俏，木地板与白墙壁都很洁净。客厅里的沙发是极舒服的，茶几一看就是宜家买的便宜拼装货。上面有个酒架，放了四瓶红酒，却都是年份不短的拉菲，有一瓶已开过，喝掉了一半。  
只从这个细节上，看得出他过的至少还不是那种纯纯粹粹的“平民日子”。Benny正在盯他的酒，就笑说这个酒虽然不贵，味道不错，要不你再来一杯，以酒醒酒。他这样说的时候，满脸堆的都是刻意玩笑的心思，分明是确定Benny已经不能喝了，还要调戏他。  
Benny从未看过他的这个样子，不由目瞪口呆，摇摇头不置可否。这时他心内是乱的，想很多事，又仿佛无事可想，脑袋里千头万绪，一时没有一条路是通的。头疼得厉害，也不知道在这境况下还能说什么。  
Dennis也就是说说而已，他把DVD弄好，给自己倒了一点酒，顺手就关掉客厅的灯。熟门熟路，乃是直接溜回沙发上，坐在Benny Chan的身旁。  
这情形太诡异了，Benny觉得自己在做噩梦，浑身愈发脱力，又实在不知道Law生意欲何为。  
黑暗中半幅墙壁那么大的屏幕上尖叫着甩出个片名，貌似真的就是个寻常鬼片。Benny累极，不想看吓人的东西，他扭头对着Law生道：“有冇其他……（有没有别的……）”  
黑黢黢的沙发上阿Law很着急地抬手摆了个不要讲话的姿势，然后扭回头去继续。他真的很专注，是一定要把这部鬼片看罢，谁在这里谁就得奉陪到底。Benny简直都要笑出声了，总是以为有过去一年的种种，他两人私下里碰头，一定是要为某个人事情大闹一番，不说兵戎相见，也不会是肩并肩窝在沙发上扫片。现在发生的状况，他说出去都没有人信。这一夜恍若梦游奇境，错入了Dennis Law的桃源仙境。  
他忽然有种感觉，若看完电影以后，两人或许真的能坐下好好聊天。关于Jacky，关于阿布，关于他Chan某人的困境，这所有压在心上的苦闷，即使Dennis不愿援手，至少，他能找到一个安全的、不会暗害他的人，倾诉纾解。  
可惜此片相当无聊，Benny未等到鬼怪开始杀人，就已经睡着了。

他睡醒时头痛欲裂。这回完全是天崩地裂般的难受，他在这种混沌的苦痛里睁开双眼，第一眼就看到Dennis坐在窗边椅上，凑着墙灯，对着一部笔记本电脑，依稀正在打字。  
那鬼片不晓得什么时候早就放完了，阿Law坐在椅上挠头，手边还有半杯红酒。再留意茶几上的酒架，那剩下的半瓶已经空了，原来真有人似他这样，就是自己慢慢喝，纯粹是喝酒、享受酒精而已，还能够相当节制，绝不把自己迫到失去理智。  
Benny想想时间不短，至少已经过去几个钟头，就问他，这是几点了，你不用睡觉？可他一开口便呻吟起来，头实在是太疼了。他的两侧太阳穴里，仿若有两枚小锤子在敲。  
听到他的声音，Dennis停下手站起来，指着自己脑袋，说：“你头痛？？Coffee or anodyne？”  
Benny奋力眨了眨眼睛，问：“你系度做紧咩？（你在做什么？）”  
阿Law看了自己的屏幕一眼，道：写剧本。  
Benny捧着撑不起来的脑袋道：“头先嘅鬼片好难睇。（刚才的鬼片很难看。）”  
阿Law道：对，好难睇。  
他站起来，散手散脚晃晃荡荡地放松自己。然后才凑近沙发，表情似有些腼腆地问了句：“你身上有阿布嘅相呀？手机度有冇？（你身上有阿布的照片吗？手机里有没有？）”  
Benny即摸了手机给他，让他自己翻找。那里面也有些Jacky的照片，有他刚从四川发回来的。样子狼狈，头发蓬乱，但是面孔表情，显然活泛很多。能做伟大的事情，让他觉到自己的强大，于是浑身都散发着生命的力量。  
阿Law双手捧着那手机翻了一会儿，默默锁好屏幕还给他。“唔好认叻，我去畀你攞药去。（不要逞强，我去给你拿药去。）”  
Benny看他像个疲惫的普通人那样微耸着肩、弓着背，在抽屉里翻药片。那昏蒙脑内，突然地灵光一现。  
“Wu Jing从来都唔知你有呢个地方，系咩？（Wu Jing从来不知道你有这个地方，是吗？）”他问。  
阿Law猛回头，瞥了他一眼。  
“仲未嚟得切畀佢知。（还没来得及给他知道。）”他喃喃着。


	47. Chapter 47

四十七、

首先须得要说明一点，即便Jacky同Dennis Law最亲近时，也未在他私人的床上过夜。他俩的关系根本还没有发展到相拥过夜。Benny以往对此不乏饱含愠怒的种种猜想，到他自己在Law生私宅的床上无梦到天明以后，这种想法就自然而然没有了。  
他是被阿Law拍醒的。他不得不承认，阿Law如此魁梧，附身出现在他的正上方时，会令他产生一种接近牙酸的紧张感。阿Law在家里不过套着无袖衫，也是刚爬起床，已冲过澡，一头卷发乱糟糟。他看上去像落魄狼狈的狮子，从刚降过雨水的荒原上来。Benny闻到他的身上有薄荷的味道，他还没用过，不清楚是不是牙膏、漱口水、沐浴露之类。只是闻上去就像是那种爽利平实的味道。  
他想起Johnnie To，身上的古龙水味。喷得够多，给人留下深刻印象。另有混着造型蜡的芳烃味，是另一种香，掺在一起就有种过于油腻的、不清洁的感觉。  
Chan生躺在那里，睁开眼睛。一个身家过百亿的人物，手掌还按着薄毯在他的上。他们四目相对。这可能是他人生最奇特的体验之一，也可能是展开某种冒险的契机，此刻的他却浑然不查。  
这个故事，Benny想，如果从昨夜开始说，是要这样开头的：许多人在很年轻的时候，都会爱上什么人，然后岁月褪色，春风秋雨，很多失望，就各自分开了。到我们上点年纪，少点盼望的时候，又突然爱上什么人，这个时候……这个时候……  
当着阿Law的面，他的手慌乱地在枕边、枕下摸索。他疲惫充血的眼睛里，迅速凝聚起一层温湿的水膜。  
“搵眼镜？”Law生从一旁的床头柜提了他的眼镜给他，然后变魔术似的，将手一翻，Benny的手机就在他的掌中出现了，“定系搵handphone呢？”  
他说，刚才已看过，没有新简讯，要他的宿客安心。他用一种自暴自弃的口气说道，没消息一般都是好消息。  
Benny把电话接过来，推开锁屏看了看，没有新的短信。说来也是，时间指向八点半，Jacky其实从来没有这种习惯，要与他道早安。  
“你系真嘅咁放唔低佢呀。（你是真的放不下他呀。）”阿Law翻身站起来，原来他一直以一条膝盖半跪在床沿。相当费力的姿势。  
Benny猛力坐起，接着便觉到颈椎两侧的肌肉有些拉伸造成的酸痛。你的床不舒服——他有起床气，即喃喃抱怨。  
“The Princess and the Pea.”Law生笑了笑，不与他计较。

当然也没有留他多睡一刻，或照料他，问他哪里不舒服。阿Law对Benny Chan持一种亲近的漠视态度，不似因为彼此生疏，倒反而就像他会天天来，是最熟稔的朋友。眼下短短充完电一拍两散，也要表现很客气很自然。  
但又问他要不要饮咖啡。说，自己冲的话有滤纸在厨房，有一套杯，他可以选合适的用。说话时阿Law自己就在饮咖啡、看新闻，十分自在。Benny心说你居然自己泡咖啡……  
他确实想过这人早上一睁眼就要被十二个男仆伺候着吃Jamón ibérico和Mozzarella Cheese，骄奢淫逸。结果居然要自己动手加滤纸冲咖啡，还一脸的怡然自得。  
这种奇异的反差，让他愈发无法预料此人的下一步行为，单单觉得不可以在这里露怯，务必要让Law生知道，他姓Chan的也是有胆色的人。  
是以也要用寻常态度来面对眼下，至于宿醉征用富豪的床，又没有发生咩事，这有什么好多讲？  
他雄赳赳气昂昂，大步甩进厨房。也不过几秒钟工夫，Law生就听见他大声在叫唤。主要Chan生刚才发现，原来阿Law这里用的不是咖啡机也不是速溶剂，偏偏是磨好的粗粒咖啡粉，要用滤纸直接冲调闷蒸。他烧热开水后，完全不知如何处理。他当导演有二十年了，从不缺助手帮忙泡咖啡，这门手艺早就忘记，况乎也没使用过这套器具。  
阿Law已经快被他逗得笑死，立刻将他撵出厨房去，少不得动手帮他泡了一杯。手上绕着圈冲水时还要调侃，说我是小学徒服侍大导演，做唔好要畀闹嘅。（做不好要被骂）  
开水一落香气四溢，Benny只觉得热腾腾的又让人闻着很愉快，忍不住也笑了笑，接了他的话头道：手艺挺好，试用可招，片场三点半钟买油多，不要忘了。  
阿Law放下细口的滤壶，把牛奶杯和咖啡放在一个木质托盘里，一道递给他。等他接稳了，心情大好时，忽然又开口道：“床畀你用咗，我几乎冇瞓觉喇，将你handphone入面嘅简讯都睇啦。（床给你用了，我几乎没睡觉，把你handphone里的简讯都看了。）”  
Benny手抖了抖，托盘上的瓷碟撞着瓷杯叮哐一声。他点点头道，你真系好老实呀。  
阿Law道：“你唔好担心，我会写你个故事。我点会呀？你哋两个人嘅故事支线太多。”

分开就是下楼道别，非常地轻易。阿Law连他电话都没有留。他这样人，自然是不用收名片，即便收了也不会记挂。都在香港，想找一定找得见。  
一道在电梯里时，他有多说一句，讲有空一道带孩子出来玩耍，西贡有一家茶餐厅不错，面朝大海。  
Benny原想问他，是我带阿布来找你，还是Jacky带BB来？后来又想，私心起见，这个问题不要问了。Dennis Law想看看BB而已，让Jacky与他太熟，重新认识发现他其实还有诸般好处，是不妥当的。  
比如这间小小的公寓，有廉价的设施与昂贵好酒，藏着他的许多好看不好看的碟……也藏着他作为普通人的半个人生。Jacky从来没有真正了解过他。这不是什么过失，每个人都是给眼前人预设了一个角色，然后把一个个无限的真实的对方，套进有限的壳。  
Benny是庆幸的，他像如仓惶赶路中，偶然得到一朵碰在脸上的玫瑰。他如今是切知那些依旧完整的刺会弄伤自己，可他又有什么理由不把这恩赏之物连枝带叶地贴肉收藏？  
Benny在车库找到自己的车，开了锁，坐进去，掏出手机。是想要给Jacky发条简讯，一诉相思。如果不马上这样做，他怕自己会觉空虚，甚至悬心至死。  
他在自己的手机屏幕上看到一条未读简讯，来自一个陌生号码。  
Benny Chan是聪明人，这一刻不需要打开，都已能猜到这是谁发来的。

他还是打开看了，果然这是Dennis Law发来的句子：  
“我知Wu Jing唔听我劝，佢嘅戏已经开机偷跑喇。我都唔知Heung生有为难你哋，以后佢唔会嘞。（我知道Wu Jing不听我劝，他的电影已经开机偷跑了。我也知道Heung生有为难你们，以后他不会了。）”


	48. Chapter 48

四十八、

Benny话畀Jacky知，Heung生已收手，Jacky的回应只有三个字：“鬼才信！”  
他到此时仍认定自己是不安全的，Dennis Law为他所做的事情，他一无所知，或者实际没有让他感受到，约等于毫无收效。  
他从四川回来时，南方已进入台风期，天气变化很大。正式开机当日，就要着手开拍最大一场戏。他从五月开始海选的百来个武师，此时也将齐聚——却不是按照原定计划，在香港地区取景，而是在深圳找了符合要求的地点来拍。  
Jacky回到香港后，实在悬心，第一时间即去Benny的姐姐家看望阿布，两个人竟然都没有约好，走马灯图案一样先后抵达，Benny驱车赶来时，Jacky已经让Paco差人接走了。是连这样匆匆一面都没见到。  
很难说Benny有没有受到此前一连串事情的影响。那一段日子他的身体虚淘尤重。Jacky因着强大毅力和规律的饮食锻炼，身体很快恢复健康，身材也归回匀称好看的一类，腰腹之间，又恢复丝缎一般的紧实韧滑，连皮肤光彩都更胜从前。Benny的样子反倒日益糟糕下去了，他肥肿得厉害，浑身都胖。细究当然是浮肿，可能是他的身体一直亚健康，最近就将变成不健康。  
这绝不是简单说的吃喝蓄养所致，他提塑料袋买几颗菜回去，才乘个电梯的光景，进门卸下袋子，手掌手指就是一道深沟。更不要说小腿和脚面，也是一按一个坑。  
他家姐催他去检查检查，他总是拖的。Benny这段时间就常说累，以往不信任中医，现在也会乖乖去推拿诊所候诊。他的肩颈长时间酸痛，以前很挺拔的人，近来屡屡被人说有些含胸驼背的趋势，小腹比一年前的此时更加凸出些，让他很沮丧。  
是以这次堵车了耽搁时间，晚到半个钟，他与Jacky错身，反倒看得很开，坐下就逗孩子捏脸，搂在怀里晃来晃去，兀自满足。  
他的阿姊又怪他不能早一点到，说：“等唔到你，阿J走嘅时候，面色好难睇呀。（等不到你，阿J走的时候，脸色非常不好。”  
Benny道：“唔紧要呀，阿布布交畀你我，佢好放心嘅。（不要紧呀，阿布布交给我，他好放心的。）”  
“阿J好面嫩呀，人好靓仔。只系……佢系咪以前嘅阿J？呢个阿J同以前嘅阿J，究竟有冇关系？（阿J好年轻呀，人好帅。只是……他到底是不是从前的阿J？这个阿J跟从前的阿J，究竟有没有关系的？）”阿姊看看他，好像很难启齿似的。她多少年都宠爱这个小弟，从来不多过问他的私生活，这时节因为心里委实有个疙瘩，终于也忍不住问了。  
Benny说两个人长得根本不一样吧？再说从前的是Jojo，这个叫阿Jing、Jacky，哪有一样了。当然而家这个，系阿布的Daddy啰，所以更加是不一样的。  
他说这些话的时候，内心实已波澜起伏，面上还要装傻充愣。为求镇定，他拿自己微微浮肿的粗指头给阿布含在口里吮。  
他家姐摇摇头讲：“我真系有啲分唔清啊，两个都系阿J，两个都系帅哥，你摞佢哋返屋企嚟嘅时候，我睇两个都仲后生。（我真的有点分不清，两个都是阿J，两个都是帅哥，你领到家里来时，我看两个都还年轻。）”

那年Jacky主演并执导的影片《狼牙》，总共改了三次名字。到开机时，已从《阿布》改到《狼牙之阿布》。到上映前，索性改成《狼牙》，再没有“阿布”。  
说起来有点有违初衷，阿布最后竟不在标题上了。第一次改名前，Jacky电话同Benny商讨时，反复说这是See Yuen先生的主意，是觉得这个名字不能把电影内容很好的传达出来，于是建议改名为《狼牙之阿布》，看到“狼牙”，人们很自然就明白了这是一部动作片。  
Benny没有具体给什么意见。他单说你听See Yuan先生的建议。在他的角度，做一套片子、成一个项目，肯定要令投资人满意，投资人明确提出的要求，只要不太过分，都要首先考虑。另则，他确实认为改后的名字更好些，只是不够扼要。  
6月份的时候这片子在深圳走掉了最重头的大戏，Jacky出演1V100的剧情，实数用了150名大陆武师。Benny Chan在他的年纪，最多调动过700名武师，然而那是电视台当年最大的一个项目，主演背后又有香港武术家协会协调，反倒没有想象中的为难。  
本来Jacky拍这场戏，开放了媒体访问，所以也很乐意叫Benny去深圳看现场。Benny说我怎好去看？Chung Chi见到我，就会自然而然跟我商讨，之后又自然而然不搵你讨论了。更何况第二天一早我还约了人有事，到深圳再赶回去，是很赶的。  
“你放开手做啦，一定可以有。”他说。

他没有说谎，第二天他真的有事。  
Jacky为了省预算，有专门在八号风球的日子里开拍。次日天淸日明，Benny就花了一天时间，带阿布去西贡海边，在Dennis Law描述的餐厅里，盘桓一整天。  
那餐厅环境清雅，西贡的海景又是他从来都最喜欢的。阿布心情似乎很好，一天都配合，没有大哭大闹，喝了奶便睡。他自被Chan生一大家子接纳，又成了“最小的宝贝”，人人都呵护他，是以养得浑圆白嫩，睡得沉了以后，撅着粉嫩小嘴咕嘟嘟吐起了口水和奶泡，细小的指头攥紧Benny的T恤，十分依恋。阿Law对阿布的身世，一个字都没有问，隔着两米距离，他也未求恳过摸摸孩子。他根本一点触碰的要求都没提，面上也未见动容，这时看了小阿布熟睡的模样，也似陡然溢满柔情，夸奖说原来小孩子有这么乖的！  
Benny摇摇头，没揭穿这小怪兽平日里混世魔王的本性。他的手臂一刻不停地颠，不知疲倦，像永动机。他俩父子与Law生，隔一张桌坐着聊，有一搭没一搭的。因紧张过分，也有说些老友之间才有的体己话。  
那天他甚至有同阿Law说道，以前想到有钱就来西贡，在海边买去海边买幢小房子，跟心爱的人一起白头偕老。  
Dennis道：“如果你哋到依家都仲未买，我可以揾人搂份报价单畀你，攞得内熟人价，按揭都唔负担。（若你们至今还没有买，我可以让人送一份报价单给你，拿行内熟人价，按揭都没负担。）”  
Benny暗自好笑，心说你也是三句话不离本行，终究还是搞这个最擅长，若你肯放下执念愉快坐镇经济版，也不会有那许多烦恼啦。  
那边厢阿Law干脆同他认真讲道，说你们不如去深圳买“渔民村”，就是以前政府在渔村收地的作为补偿面积还的房子，价格眼下还没有浮上去，有些人又急着套现钱。  
Benny有些走神，说：哦，我本身寻日今日，系要去深圳。”  
他是惦念Jacky连夜连日的拍摄，到现在音讯全无，可能整个加班的过程还没有结束。大陆人肯加班，这是很好的，只是他的全套班子都是港人，他们就未必情愿加钟……  
可能是面上都流露出心不在焉，他恍惚中听见Law生提醒自己：有简讯呀。  
仍是心思浮动，小心翼翼从阿布的身下抽出手来，捡起桌上这小方块。  
他一眼就看见Chung Chi的名字，居然不是Jacky，心里微微就有不舒服的感觉。赶紧拿近了些，略略避着阿Law目光打开简讯来看。  
——这一条便只得四个字：“Wu Jing有事。”


	49. Chapter 49

四十九、

Jacky在拍摄“1V100”大战有受伤。不过这种场面、这样设计，不受伤反而不可能。他这次的伤势除了一些皮外小伤，最严重一处是肋间肌撕裂。  
Paco就说Jacky没事，吃得下睡得着，我寻日还带了鸭腿饭给他加餐，他吃了许多啊，胃口很好。  
他要Benny安心就好，真的不必专程持回乡证过来。可能从久远看，他是对的，Jacky既然能在他的面前装作没事人一样，那么事情必定还不严重——至少不会比一年前那个雨夜，他浑身湿透奔去酒店求救时严重。  
在Benny看就不能是这样。  
于他的角度，Chung Chi为人踏实可靠，不会轻易推卸责任。当年他俩合作，若到动作场面，他连分镜都可以不画，只在剧本、分镜的空白处写着：“交畀Chun Chi”或“我有Chung Chi”，就能这样信任他。若不是非要他Benny Chan出手拯救，此人绝不会发来一条令人悬心的简讯。何况当时他那么忙！几乎没有时间看手机发简讯。  
这简讯就是信号。这简讯就是令旗。对Benny来说，这一点点提示已经足够，尽管他愁困、疲惫、忙得不可开交。现在有一个信号、有一面旗帜号召，要他摇身一变，再做Jacky Wu的英雄去了。化身他的支柱，重又做起超人。  
简直是恩赐，他怎么会推辞？

他到片场时这场子的拍摄已近尾声，拿日薪的场记临工遣散了一半，但这地方荒凉，也没有人围观。  
最后一场没有台风暴雨助力了，所以末几个镜头都用水车补完，到时候再行拼接。为了省特效，他们只要是夜景就真的在夜里拍，夜里招呼人不易，Benny走进去的时候，根本没人阻拦。  
这里拿得住事儿的伙计都是他的人，他不声不响，也未曾惊动他们。他就像巡游于自己的片场，穿过往来的人、车、道具、梳化、特技师……径直往摄影师Anthony Pun那边走。  
此时Chung Chi正在指挥租来的水车给灯光组让道，他的嗓子已经哑了，仍是在拼命叫嚷着往后退。退无可退时，横飞的肘子都砸在身后来人的身上。他听见痛叫，第一反应是要骂人，可这声音又熟悉得有些怪异。他夹了肘子猛回头，看见一头白蓬蓬的，便觉得不好，因这剧组还是年轻人居多，根本没有这样的白头佬。  
这头毛就是名片，比脸卡还好刷。Chung Chi惊叫道：“Benny！”  
Benny被他肘击，刚好打中胃部。他是赶着过关来碰他们的夜戏，已经很疲劳了，往常他在片场，踏“凌波微步”，神出鬼没闪避一流，绝不会遭人硬撞，竟然是一下子破了快三十年的不伤记录，他弯腰捂肚，疼得倒吸气，话都讲不出来。  
Chung Chi知道这一下手重，当然着慌，说：“我去叫Wu Jing来。”  
Benny抬起一只手，手掌冲着他，一阵乱摆。他还是不能发声，但这意思已很明确了，不要去打断Jacky的拍摄！Chung Chi反应快，急忙亲去搀了他把他扶到一边光线好的地方，看他一脸都是虚汗，平素鼓鼓的、略显孩子气的腮帮都呈蜡黄颜色，连忙又拖了自己的椅子来给他坐下。  
好在中招的只是胃部，疼一疼也终于过去了。Benny缓过劲，拿外套袖子抹了把脸，苦笑道：“系吖，你真系练过。”  
Chung Chi反而有点惊魂未定的，说把你打坏了我可赔不起，一个两个老板都要弄死我的。  
Benny笑起来，道：“本来要搞死你，但系你攞导演宝座畀我坐，我又觉得好有架嘞。（本来要弄死你，但是你拿导演的宝座给我坐，我又觉得很有面子了。）”

Chung Chi告诉Benny，Jacky其实不拿伤痛当回事，撕裂了肌肉，他说疼是疼，可以忍。这人早上也没有睡，去了趟医院，中午睡了几个钟头，晚上又继续拍。  
Benny是真觉心疼，他挨撞没有落泪，听到Jacky如此搏命，一时眼圈都红了，压着喉咙说，这片子拍完，即便成功上画，若收效未必满意，他要怎样难过？Dennis Law有同我讲，这一二年间，电影行业不好揾钱。  
Chung Chi道：“能不能拍完都难讲。”  
他没有等Benny问，就接下话头继续解释。这回先看了看左右无人，才过来附耳，道：看完医生回来，说是在房间里睡，隔着一面墙，我听到他在房间里哭了。一个人哭了好久呢。  
Benny“嗯”了一声，表现倒是淡定，只问：他做什么哭？我知道他的，不可能为了伤痛，是不是因为钱？  
Chung Chi身体一震，就如同触电般抖了一下。他点头道：“老板，你真行呀。”  
原来只是这一场重头戏，几乎消耗一半的预算。电影还没拍完，钱就快要用光了，Jacky的情况，难免心里发慌。  
Chung Chi说：此前一直在省钱，为了节省费用，撞车戏都是我们两个亲身上阵……我开车，撞他。你知道那场戏的，就是运气不好，租来的车子撞坏了要修，又多花两千块。  
Benny又闷哼了一声道，你们原来什么都没有同我讲啊。  
Chung Chi两手一摊，道，是Wu Jing不要对你讲的。我说实在不行可以请教你时，他就像被我踩到了尾巴。  
他说完这句话，抬起眼睛看着Benny，他看到的Benny，就像陡然被人踩到了尾巴那样，瞪着眼睛，微微张嘴，又惊又痛。  
既然他不想让我知道……他重复说着，既然他不想让我知道。  
——他想说既然如此我可以回去了。一年前他完全可以这么潇洒，即使回去后，他也会觉得委屈、空虚空洞，或许也需要把自己关在某个屋子里大哭一场，才能从他的失败中舒缓出来。然而彼时他的失败是有限的，那不过是一个自作多情的老男人，抓不牢的一缕欲念、一点柔情。那时候因为得不到，想不到能得到，他心无旁骛地爱着那人。  
那时的委屈寂寞，总能被一种纯粹的、源于无望的奉献精神消解，现在就不能了。现在Jacky是他的了，谁还会怀疑这一点？他自己也不会。当他知道，爱人对自己隐瞒了这么多悲苦，他反而觉得愤怒，也很受伤。  
Jacky显然认为不可以向Benny Chan求助，抑或说，被提醒可以向Benny Chan求助，使他感到羞耻。既然如此，当初是为什么要闯进他无量的孤寂中来呢？  
这当然不是过河拆桥的行径，拿俗语说，这是翅膀已硬。他们有快百日没有见面了，Jacky宁可在一堵薄墙后，带着一身伤病抽泣，也不肯像当初一样了。又是一个台风天，他选择自己经风淋雨，不再盼英雄降临。

Benny站起来，摇摇晃晃，面色难看。他有些条理凌乱地说道：“既然他不想让我知道，Chung Chi，这很好！……你都不知我有多骄傲……我为他开心！……导演Wu Jing！你要帮他，Chung Chi，或许他很固执……”  
他站起来又跌回不属于他的一个“导演宝座”上，捏紧浮肿的拳头，慢慢稳住发抖的手。  
我好挂住佢，我好挂住佢……他喃喃着，你知道的，Chung Chi！  
“我知呀。”Chung Chi说。  
他再度站起来，又擦擦脸，忽然很努力地笑起来——而且他成功了，他确实有在笑。  
千万不要让他知道，我来过了。现在我要回到我的电影和我的阿布那边去了。  
他说。


	50. Chapter 50

五十、

返港后Benny即一头病倒。  
也可能是他早就病了，却有一口没来由的雄奇志气撑住这副身躯。他有做父亲的责任，亦有做个忠贞爱人的骄傲。Jacky的拒绝，可谓是当头一棒。这股子虚幻的强横再也支持不了他了。积攒到而今的疲惫一扑而上，他说倒便一头栽倒了。  
起初就是咽喉肿痛而已。他从二十岁上就有咽炎，痛都痛习惯了，喉咙里常年有异物感，自己也笑谈，没有反而不习惯。这次从深圳回来，痛的感觉就像抹了一层辣椒，直似火烧，非常难熬。  
他家姐劝他多饮水，虽然天气热了，睡眠也要注意保暖，空调温度要打得高些。他只不耐烦。到第二日，何止是喉咙痛，连舌根都硬了，寻常讲话也都讲不清楚了。  
他自己叫的的士去了最近的公立医院，明明有熟悉的诊所，也懒得穿城而过，专门去一趟。  
多项测试结果都不好，病毒感染，他到了年纪，免疫力又下降。过去能说是病来如山倒，是轰隆一下。眼下则是崩碎于前的状态，这整座大山，完全碎成了千片万片。细究他近来遇到的事，确实不太顺心，可也根本及不上之前种种的苦痛。他陡然崩溃，其实还是出于早已认定的必然：他不会永远都如磐石般坚强，终有日在他的身上，Jacky和阿布，可能再无倚仗。

Benny的新作即将面市，还有一些宣传活动在等他参与。他不太好，就拖着不去。  
工作室的人听说这个无敌奶爸病了，自然不好意思催他。Louis Koo作为私人朋友的身份，来探过他一回，带了礼物给阿布。  
本来想去他家看他，吃了闭门羹，才晓得他完全在姐姐家里住着，又做起饭来张口的小弟，全家人轮流照顾他这个病号。  
阿Koo跟人讲，你们是没有见过，一家多少个白头佬凑成两桌麻将，轮流给他端汤送水。我去看到他，眼睛红红的，像兔子一样。我以为好骇人，他怎么哭成这样子，再问说病毒感染，眼睛红了，脖子后、手臂上还长了疹子。  
Koo生带了软体的Darth Vader兔子给阿布。进门没有见到小孩子，问起来才知道被Benny的哥哥推出去透气了。他把兔耳黑武士秀到当爹的床前，说你看我送阿布布这个，对教导他成为不得了的英雄，会有很大的原力帮助……  
Chan生从空调毯里伸出一条冒着红疹的手臂，简明扼要，用导演在片场下命令的口气说道：“畀我先。”一把就将Darth Vader兔拖进他的毯子里去了。  
“黑暗原力不可以靠近阿布。”他坦然道，也不嫌害臊，真个在被里死死搂着，只给黑武士露出小小一双兔耳在毯沿外，抵住他的下巴。他一说话，下巴就推着半粉半白的小兔耳朵一阵乱颤。  
Koo生见他眼睛通红、头毛又灰白，自己就仿佛大兔子的配色，可是苦着一张脸，浑然一副受了委屈的样子——也不好跟他较真，道别之前只是反复说，导演你千万不能有事。  
Benny他家姐做了四物鸡汤，客气了一阵，也给阿Koo端了一碗。Benny拿毯子蒙头，说有鸡有油闻着就恶心。他像个满肚子邪火的大小孩，明明身量巨大，空调毯子都已是蒙头不盖脚的状态，还要拿脚蹬床单，大叫不吃不吃。  
他姐姐送Koo生出门时给他卖底，仔细交代，说你是Benny朋友，事情都知道的，尽快找他的阿J回来看一看他，不然我的细佬要死掉了。  
阿Koo根本没有Jacky的联络方法。他亦不知道这里说的是哪一个阿J。在他的概念里，Benny Chan的头一号阿J，应当是Johnnie To就对了。然而他对小圈子里人与人这点事情，又有一种天生的敏感，思忖一番后，觉得肯定不妥当，并没去找To Sir来救火。  
事情几乎就在他这里闷掉了，导致两个阿J都没有能及时知道，因此也谈不上谁更寡情。Louis倒是在第一时间，借着忙工作的时机，先把情况告诉了Hark Tusi与Ringo Lam。

Hark与Ringo是一道去看望的，隔了几日光景，Benny烧已退了，疹子还没有褪尽，不愿打扰被他搞得神经衰弱的哥哥姐姐，约的他们在茶餐厅小坐。  
他有人照顾，又连着休息了几日，浮肿顿消，黑眼圈也淡了，面色好了很多，坐在茶餐厅的小包间里，穿粉白颜色的保罗衫与牛仔裤，只有两臂还有些未褪的红点。他带了阿布同去，有点炫耀的意思，把小孩子收拾得很干净很好。更有炫耀的意思，拿了一些新片的宣传小样，用印着“快乐宝贝”字样的卡通布兜装着，挂在新买的大号童车上，带去给朋友们看。  
Ringo见他样子还好，开口便埋怨起阿Koo，说他是漫画看得多了，说人说事都有漫画的感觉，要夸大其辞。说Benny不好，哪里不好了。人食五谷杂粮，总是要生病，病好了也就好了。  
他可能从各路英雄那里，打听到一些微妙的细节，大约是说Benny这个便宜老爸，如今是做实了，也快被榨干了。但未必是坏事，只要他与Jacky疏远，哪怕有些消耗，就终究能变成好事。所以Ringo的心情也松快，那天主动点了许多菜，胃口也好，大家说说笑笑，夸奖Chan生的新作，虽然改编自好莱坞的剧本，但从业内试阅的效果看，显然要更出色些。  
两个老朋友都说，好莱坞要来请你，未来阿布布搞不好也要去美国读小学的。  
谈到美好憧憬，这就很情切，大家都亲热和谐，连欧洲、美国乃至毛里求斯的移民政策都聊了一遍，说来说去，结论还是香港好。  
Hark抽了整场的烟。Ringo几次同他讲，不要抽了，Benny刚有起色，BB又在旁边。Benny又拦着，说Hark就这事不能忍。  
他自己胃口并不好，只是乐呵呵的，饮了几杯冻柠蜜，仅此而已。Ringo试探性地问他，要不要call Johnnie也来聚一聚，他摇摇头笑，说：“唔理系边个阿J都好麻烦。”  
说完，也就真的唔理了。  
那天晚上他依旧同阿布住在姐姐家。完成了一次交际，他回到家里体温又高，因为病毒感染的问题，家人又不让他多逗弄阿布，最后为了这个，还不高兴了一下。  
也是早早就睡下了，一个人脸埋在枕巾里，还没有完全消除充血的结膜火辣辣的，好像是病痛所致，实际是蓄满了眼泪。到这一刻，Jacky拒绝他支持帮助，让他觉得委屈难过，却又弄不明白这有什么好委屈的——这些事情他在向Jacky伸出手去之前，早就想通了。  
是他不希望把“阿布”变成自己的作品。现在事情真的发生了，Wu Jing要将他与“狼牙”撇开关系……他才发现自己是那么难过。事到临头他根本没有办法控制自己的情绪。

……Benny是听到姐姐开门的声音了，甚至听到了一些断断续续的对话，还有阿布被人举高高会发出的那种婴儿特色的笑声。  
他的大脑有一段时间拒绝解析他听到的东西。等到这部分功能重新开始启动的时候，他听到自己僵卧的小卧房门被人打开，进来的人蹑手蹑脚。  
姐姐在那人身后说：“佢呢个病可能会传染。”  
那个人走过来，先是蹲在他床前了，后来又掀开他的毯子一角。  
Benny不承认他是期待的。他面朝着墙壁侧卧，其实期待已久，所以都觉得此人动作实在是太慢了。毯子被掀起一角，过了几十秒钟还没有什么贴靠上来，使他要暴跳起来发脾气了。  
幸好终究有一个身体爬上他的病榻，钻进他的毯子。一具带着空调凉气的赤裸胴体。  
Benny动了动嘴唇。  
“我唔会睇嘅，我唔想知你系边个阿J。”他说。  
Jacky在他的身后贴着他的背，伸出手指摸捏他的耳垂。  
“少来了，”他噗噗地发笑，“你比谁都清楚，你现在只剩我了。”


	51. Chapter 51

五十一、

虽然说病毒性感染这种事，一般跟个人抵抗力有挂钩，身体好的根本高枕无忧。  
可是Benny算关心则乱，在那天事后，还是疑神疑鬼了很久，每天都要关心一下Jacky的胳膊上有没有长出“小红豆”。

Chung Chi说你们还真的在阿姊家就把事做了呀？  
说这个话的时候，他在帮Jacky喷伤药贴膏药来着。因天气实在热，Jacky浑身浸水一样，膏药不能留在身上，感觉刺激皮肤——但他开工的头一分钟就拉伤了腰恻肌肉，动一动大叫如撕裂般痛，不做点处理又忍不得。所以每打一段，感到出汗，就停下来，擦掉喷的药水，再怯怯汗重新喷上。如此反复，是很麻烦，又颇痛苦。  
Benny在他们身边坐，戴墨镜，头扣一顶荷叶边的户外帽子，裸露的脖子已晒成了酱油色，浮了一层细细密密的全都是汗，乍看就是个上了点年纪的老场记罢了。他拿一条冰毛巾，一声不吭地帮Jacky抹干净腰侧的汗，Chung Chi好几次偷眼看他，都是只瞧一眼就速速避让开了，简直比做下了“实事”的他俩要心虚得多了。  
Jacky笑道，对呀，做啦。也没有做很久，Benny还是病的嘛。  
说这个话的时候，即在走神。Chung Chi瞥着Benny，发现他也在走神。竟是双双心不在焉。但有一点，Benny那捏着冰毛巾的手，动作已放缓下来，是似有似无，轻飘飘地在Jacky的皮肤上蹭。  
Jacky笑一笑，整个人都往身后倒。也不是倒下去，倚贴在那谁的身上，他以一个很别扭的姿态贴着那蹭擦上来的毛巾，好像是也被磨蹭很舒服，仿佛是毛尖儿都理顺了的猫咪，被人碰一碰，整条脊梁骨都舒服得得得发颤。  
Chung Chi收回眼神，道：太热了，早凉散了日头太辣，给剧组的午休放得长一点吧。  
Jacky点点头，也不转脸看，就自顾自讲：“午休我想吃拌面。不是意面哦，要是北方辣酱拌的细面，实在没有，泡面都行，关键都在酱上面。还可以切一点卤肉、香肠，盖上咸蛋黄。啧，好吃。我就是想吃这个。”  
Benny伸出的手臂上还隐隐有点红印，只是眼瞅着也是快要都消失了。此前他身上那种令人担忧的浮肿和积郁之气，是不知何时就已化散，手伸出来，筋肉线条渐渐又显清晰可见，觑得这个短暂的闲暇休憩，他浑浊的眼球都恢复了清明。是整个人的轮廓都变回精干中年的模样。  
他听见Jacky嘟哝辣酱拌面，便毫不犹豫接上了话，说天气热，不要吃很多辣。弄海鲜酱加虾，也是很好吃的。  
Jacky道：“要大虾，不要剥壳吃的虾仁。清蒸的大虾，把鲜味都封在壳子里了，红红的壳子看着开胃，有的还存着虾籽。”  
Benny的手隔着薄薄一层毛巾，贴在他的腰上。自是十分正经，清心寡欲，“海鲜拌面，吃这个好耶。配冻柠蜜？”他目不斜视地讲。  
他的掌心滚烫，血脉放肆地博动着，复又充满了力量。像如夏天腾跃的炉火……贴靠在刚刚冰敷过的伤处，有镇痛的效果。  
Chung Chi站了起来，耸耸肩，左右挥拳，舒展了一下肩背。他把喷剂丢下，奔出门去，大声招呼着租来的车与订餐的人。一时火上浇油那样忙碌着，叫嚷吩咐着，连个惹人插嘴、转瞬跑题的机会都不再给了。  
Jacky坐着，慢慢把Benny的手推开，放下卷到腋下的T恤。他舒了一口气，喃喃道：“……还是咸柠七好，有气泡，可以在舌头上跳……你说好不好？”

也可能就是从这个时候开始，他俩聚在一块儿的对话，扯七扯八的家常琐碎，取代了关于电影、志向、过往的交谈。即使身边有很多人，他们一样聊得下去，旁若无人。  
很难评价这是一种什么样的变化，同样在这个时期，短短一两月间，有一回Hark Tusi在街上遇到他俩一道食面。  
是大坑道非常著名的一家店，老板亦是过去电视台的旧人，算得是Benny Chan他们一群人的老友。Hark事后同Ringo说，我原也是要去吃的，他家店里生意太好，没有位置了。连Benny和Wu生，也没有坐在一起的位置了。  
他们不是头碰头吃面，也不是肩并肩。可能时间紧，又不愿意等座，所以几乎是背对背坐着，各自吃了。  
吃的速度也很不一样，Jacky出了名的不怕烫，卷了面条直往嘴里送，还要呼呼地喝汤。Benny就是卷起来几根，仔细吹凉，这才送入口中，细嚼慢咽。他的吃相斯文又淡定，是不慌张，也不用急。他眼前的小小一碗面，不算昂贵非凡，但是他偏偏喜欢，就是要用心享受。  
Hark离得远，看不清他俩是不是吃得满头冒汗很狼狈。他后来即告诉Ringo，说，看着也不是多么甜腻的关系，毕竟都有点年纪的，该稳重时自然稳重。因此我想，他俩能够互相尊重以待，我等合掌祝福就好。  
他没说更多细节。  
他没说，这其实是很热的一天，临街的店铺开空调也无用，所有人都挥汗如雨，尽可能不要碰着身边人湿淋淋散着汗味的身体。  
Hark看到有两个人是例外的。Benny和Jacky几乎呈背对背的姿态，然而各有一只脚，向后探了，两人的小腿也不怕热，就这样死紧地压着靠着，从脚跟到小腿肚，都是贴在一起的。  
他们之间，再无什么“私密空间”。  
一种亲密到简直冷淡的气氛填补了全部的空隙。他们或许有过一些曾经的瞬间，彼此看起来像被各自的迷恋耽误，求不得而苦。到了此刻，这种迷恋和纠结算是淡了，他们终于变为家人和伙伴。


End file.
